Secret
by EmperorXeroKi
Summary: Honoka and the others decide to play a harmless joke on Umi, but that all changes when their daily lives are met with new people who step into their lives. AU where Otonokizaki allows males to apply to the school to prevent it from shutting down and all member of Muse are already friends without creating the idol group.
1. Chapter 1

**So…here I am with another new story. I feel very guilty right now as I write these words, but there are no regrets whatsoever! Here's a story that's going to have a little twist as we move along. This is going to be an Umi harem so I'll have a poll up to see which person the readers want Umi to end up with. The rule is that the top four girls with the most votes will be the ones I will be basing the story more around on. Rules may change as we go along because this is my first time doing this kind of thing. Polls will not close...I guess until I decide to close them. For those who are reading my other stories I am currently working on both Forget Me Not and Bound so bear with me as I stray. Hope you enjoy this story!**

**-Zero**

* * *

Ch. 1

Two months of school has passed since the principal had declared Otonokizaki Academy co-ed. The boy ratio of the school is barely one to ten, but still managed to prevent itself from closing down. The female upper classmen were a little nervous about the idea at first, but a good amount of the male population was incoming freshmen.

* * *

"Hey, we should all go and play after clubs today!" Honoka excitedly stated.

"Honoka...is playing around all you ever think about?" The student council president eyed the ginger haired girl.

"Eh~ isn't it fine. It's been a while since we all got together and had some fun. Since you and Nozomi-chan don't have any student council work today we should be able to do something."

"Sorry, but I'll have to pass." The bluenette bluntly stated upsetting her childhood friend. "I have archery practice and can't skip today. Besides I skipped last practice for one of your crazy after school ideas."

"Eh~ you're no fun Umi." Honoka pouted at Umi.

"Now now, Honoka-chan, Umi-chan did say she skipped last practice." Nozomi interjected her statement earning thanks from the navy haired girl.

The bluenette excused herself and gathered her belongings to leave for archery practice. When she left a redhead eyed the older purple haired girl.

"I don't like the look in your eyes Nozomi. What are you planning?" Maki glared amethyst eyes at her senior.

"Just a way to mess with Umi-chan the next time we hang out together." Turquoise eyes shined with mischief as a grin appeared on Nozomi's face.

"Nozomi..." The quarter Russian deadpanned.

"Rin wants to join in on the fun nya~!" The orange haired girl threw her hand in the air voicing her opinion.

"I-I don't know about that..." Hanayo timidly spoke out hoping that other would listen.

"Sounds like fun!" Kotori liked the idea of teasing her easily embarrassed friend.

"So what's the plan?!" Honoka's eyes were beaming brightly from the idea.

"Each person is going to express their love and affection for her the next time they see her. Knowing Umi-chan, she'll probably be be extremely embarrassed from it."

"Hmph, sounds like a dumb idea." Nico didn't really care about the stupid game they were going to play.

"Oh~ did I hear that Nicochii wants a good breast rub..." Nozomi's face darkened as she hovered over the smaller girl.

"N-nico nico nii~ Nico-chan thinks the idea is great..." The brunette averted her eyes to avoid contact with turquoise eyes that belonged to the dangerous boob grabbing monster.

"That's more I like it." The purple haired girl smile back and turned to the other two who really hadn't voiced their opinions about the idea. "What about Elichi and Maki-chan?"

"Well it does sound fun..." Eli tried to avoid eye contact with Nozomi and Honoka. They were too excited about the idea of embarrassing Umi.

"It's not like I want to do it; I'm just going along with everyone else." Maki huffed.

"Okay then, here's the plan."

Everyone in the clubroom huddled in close to each other. They each drew a stick to see which order they would go in. With Hanayo's luck she was the first to go. Following after her was Nico, Rin, Honoka, Nozomi, Kotori, Eli, and then Maki. "Operation Embarrass Umi" was to take place tomorrow after school once club starts.

* * *

~The Next Day~

The morning bell rang signaling the start of everyone's first class. Honoka and Kotori had class with Umi. The ginger tried her best to hide her excitement about the group's plan which earned questioning looks from the bluenette. When Umi looked at Kotori for answers all she got in return was a small shrug from the taupe haired girl.

As she opened her mouth to ask Honoka for the strange behavior their homeroom teacher came in to take attendance.

"Now before we start today I would like to introduce two new transfer students who will be with us for the rest of the year. Please come in."

Two students in Otonokizaki Academy uniforms walked in. They were splitting images of each other, except for the fact that one was a boy while the other was a girl. They both had black hair and attractive hazel eyes.

"Nice to meet'cha, my name is Hasegawa Hiroshi." He wore the new male uniform and winked at all of the girls making the whole class swoon, except for a couple.

"My name is Hasegawa Himawari. I'll be in your care." The girl was more mature than the boy, but there was more to that smiling face than others would ever know. Her eyes made contact with Umi's causing the bluenette to avert from the eyes.

"Umm...so Hiroshi-san can take the seat behind Sonoda-san while Himawari-san can take the seat to her right. I'll be back in a minute; I forgot to print off some worksheets. While I'm gone I want everyone to be nice to your new classmates." Once the teacher left the room Umi's skin complexion began to pale. Why did she have such a bad feeling about this?

The two made their ways towards where the teacher had told them to sit, but before doing so they immediately stopped in front of Umi's desk.

"It's been a while Ucchan." Himawari smile at Umi, but before the blue haired girl could give a proper response the new student pounced onto her wrapping her arms around Umi's neck.

The rest of the classroom was shocked by her actions. Even Honoka and Kotori didn't know how to respond after a while.

"EHH~" The whole classroom began bombarding Umi and the transfer students with questions.

"Um...Umi-chan...do you know these two?" Honoka wasn't sure how Umi would react if she wasn't care in wording her question.

"Well..."

"Ucchan's our childhood friend when we were a lot younger." Himawari answered Honoka's question in place of the hesitating bluenette.

"Ucchan?" Kotori was puzzled from the nickname Himawari gave Umi.

"Hold on! How can that be possible, we're Umi-chan's childhood friends?!" Honoka disregarded the nickname and went straight to the point.

"Well, that's because U- ow!" Umi cut Hiroshi's sentence off short by stepping on his foot. Her eyes glowed dangerously as she glared at the boy. "Uh, it's because we were friends with Umi before she met you. You guys didn't meet growing up when you were little babies now did you?"

Honoka was not satisfied with the answer and looked at her friend who was still being smothered by the new student. Umi was busy at the moment trying to pry off the girl from her tight hold.

"Umi-chan..." Kotori sent a confused look at her friend making the bluenette worried.

"I'll explain, but-"

"Alright everyone, enough with the ruckus; I'm sure you were able to have a small chat with your new friends. It time to start class." Their teacher walked in cutting Umi's words. The rest of the day Honoka and Kotori's minds were filled with many questions for their childhood friend. By lunch break they were going to interrogate Umi, but lost their chance when the dark blue haired girl dragged the two transfer students out of the classroom and disappeared. They never had the chance to ask her any questions before classes began again.

* * *

By the time the end of the day came Honoka and Kotori had forgotten all about "Operation Embarrass Umi", in fact, all they could think about now was Umi's explanation a out her other childhood friends. The two dragged Umi all the away to the clubroom without letting her have any say in anything. Everyone was surprised by Honoka and Kotori's actions.

"Talk. Now." Honoka glared into amber eyes with determination. She was going to get answers, whether Umi wanted to give them or not.

"Umi-chan, you're not being threatened or anything right?" Kotori looked at her friend with a worried expression.

"What?!" Everyone shouted in unison with Umi. What were these two thinking?

"It's not like that!" Umi stated.

"Care to explain what this is all about?" Nico interjected the trio and their conversation.

"We got new transfer students who claim to also be Umi-chan's childhood friends." Honoka replied.

"Really nya?!" Rin was shocked like Honoka and Kotori when they both first found out.

"Is this true?" Nozomi questioned the younger girl.

Umi nodded her head while looking down. "Yes...it is."

"Why didn't you ever tell us about them Umi-chan? We're your friends' right?" Honoka looked a little hurt from the answer.

"Because I only met them again not too long ago. It's been over ten years..."

"But-"

"I'm sure, even if they are Umi's childhood friends, the two of you spent more time with her more than they have right?" Eli put a hand on Honoka's shoulder holder her back from any more statements about the issue.

"Honoka, Kotori, I'm really sorry for not telling the both of you, but the truth is that I didn't even know they were going to transfer here." Umi hoped that the two would believe her words.

"It's okay Umi-chan, we know it's not your fault." Kotori was a more calm than the ginger, but that didn't mean she wasn't upset.

"Once again I apologize for not saying anything," Umi was now bowing her head down that made Kotori and Honoka a little guilty for their actions.

"It's okay. We forgive you, right Kotori-chan?" The gray haired girl nodded at Honoka's words and they smile at Umi, causing her to smile back at them.

Their moment together was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Two students walked in, it was Hasegawa Hiroshi and Hasegawa Himawari. The two apologized for disrupting the group and introduced themselves to the new faces they didn't know.

"So I'm guessing the two of you are siblings...well, I mean because you look so similar and hand the same last name." Hanayo was curious of the pair that arrived.

"Yes, we are." Hiroshi answered and smile causing the first year to blush.

"So what brings you two here?" Maki bluntly stated.

"Hiro wanted challenge Uuchan to an archery match asked around." Himawari gave off an aura that Maki didn't like. It was almost similar to Nozomi's, mysterious with a hint of playfulness.

"Sorry, Hiro but I already-" Umi's words were disrupted by another knock on the door. This time an archery club member was there.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but we need Sonoda-sempai for the archery club again. The club president wanted to talk to you."

"Oh...um...okay...I'll be there soon. Thank you." Umi was a little confused at first, but decided to go and apologized once again to her group of friends. Hiroshio followed after her, but Himawari stayed behind with the other girls.

"So...Hasegawa-san how do you like the school so far?" Eli decided to start off a conversation with the girl knowing that Honoka was not really in her cheerful mood at the moment.

* * *

By the time Umi and Hiro had changed into the archery gear Umi was already mentally tried. The club president for the archery club wanted to discuss about upcoming competitions and about some of the few new male members.

"You really haven't changed one bit." Hiroshi smiled at the bluenette.

"I could say the same thing to both of you...always bring nothing but trouble to me." Umi sighed.

"Hey! I'm not the trouble maker here. In fact, I'm the harmless bystander." Hiro pouted at the words.

"Which is- wait did we just leave Himawari alone with the others...?" Umi and Hiroshi paled at the thought. Without another minute lost Umi sprinted out of the practice room and back to the other clubroom.

* * *

"So what exactly do you do in this club?" Himawari was curious about what Umi's friends did.

"This is the Idol Research Club." Nico bluntly stated to the underclassman.

"We were going to make our own group, but that all changed when the school announced that it would be accepting male students." Hanayo decided to add in the last part.

"Idol Research Club...what was Ucchan thinking?" Hazel eyes closed in disapproval as she shook her head.

"Hold on! What's that supposed to mean?!" Nico was becoming irritated by the girl.

"Well I mean, you can't expect Ucchan to be an idol wh-" The clubroom door spontaneously busted opened with a tired bluenette behind it. Everyone was surprised to see Umi panting in the doorway. Amber eyes locked onto hazel and quickly walked up to girl.

"I'm sorry if you guys were having an important conversation, but..." Umi grabbed Himawari by the wrist. "Himawari, can I talk to you for a bit...alone."

Not waiting to hear her answer Umi dragged her out of the clubroom. This caught everyone by surprise because Umi wasn't one would would just barge in on someone.

The blue haired girl took Himawari to a vacant classroom and shut the door behind them.

"My~ what exactly is Ucchan going to do to me?" Himawari giggled at Umi's hardened expression. That was until Umi had cornered the other girl against the wall.

"What exactly are you planning by doing this? Do you realized how much trouble this will be to me?!" Amber eyes swirled with mixed feeling of anger and fear as they locked with hazel eyes.

"Why are don't you just tell them the truth then? If they really are your friends then they would accept you either way." Himawari questioned the taller girl. "And if they don't...I'll still be here for you..."

The door slid open as the group of girls fell on top of each other. The loud noise startled Himawari and Umi causing them to separate from each other. Honoka and the other got up and dusted themselves off.

"Umi is there something you're not telling us." Eli gave a mixed expression of confusion and hurt when she questioned her junior.

"I- well-..." Umi stumbled to find the right words to explain to her friends from her dry mouth. This was the scenario that she wanted to avoid the most. Not able to take any more pressure the bluenette sprinted out of room and back to the archery range to change back into her school uniform and grabbed her belongings to head straight home.

"Care to explain what just happened?" Maki glared at the girl who caused all of this to happen, but only got a shake from her head instead.

"If you want to know than you'll just have to wait for Ucchan to explain everything. But just for as a warning, I won't forgive anyone who hurts Ucchan." Her gaze on the group was hard and determined. She left them behind in a confused state. Honoka and the others weren't really sure what to do now.

"Those eyes...they definitely belong to a maiden in love..." Nozomi quietly let the words escape her mouth.

"So what do we do..." Kotori was more worried about Umi than she was with what she was binding from them. She had never seen such a scared expression on the archer's faced before.

"We'll just have to wait and ask Umi again tomorrow." Everyone nodded at the blonde's words.

Unsure of what tomorrow would bring them they all gathered their belongings and decided to end the day.

* * *

**So what do you think, it's getting a little intense already. What exactly is Umi hiding from the rest of the group? Let me know your thoughts. Polls should be up, if not soon.**

**Until Next Time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter you guys! Now that this chapter is done I will, hopefully, be able to concentrate on doing homework and if I have time work on the next chapter for bound. So…that poll that I have up…a lot less people have voted than I have expected. Possibly by next chapter I will be closing it and then opening a new poll to cut down our pairings down to two. For those who cannot vote on the poll, I do not mind if you write it in the reviews. Should have been doing my PSY study guide for my test, but you know…distractions. Well, I hope you enjoy. ;)**

**-Zero**

**P.S. – As of right now, the top 4 parings include Eli, Kotori, Maki, and Himawari (not in any particular order).**

* * *

Secret - Ch. 2

It has been two days since that dramatic day and Umi still hasn't come back to school. Now everyone was getting worried, even the twins. Honoka, Kotori, and the others have tried contacting her, but never got a hold of her. Texting her wasn't any better since they didn't get a reply back.

"Maybe we should go and visit her. I'm starting to get a little worried..." Eli suggested the idea as she recalled the face Umi made before leaving that day.

"I agree. It's not like Umi-chan to ignore all of those calls and texts...I don't think we should force her to tell us about what she's hiding..." Everyone nodded at Kotori's words (well...except for a certain senior).

"Alright then, let all go and meet her tomorrow after school." Honoka was determined to go see her friend, and she wasn't going to let anything stop her...or anyone.

* * *

The bluentte sighed while leaning against the wall in fetal position. It's been two days since that chaotic day. All members of the Idol Research Club had been blowing up the cell phone that belonged to the tired bluentte. Once again amber eyes stared at the electronic screen.

_2 text message and 1 missed call from Hoshizora Rin_

_1 text message from Yazawa Nico_

_2 text messages and 1 missed call from Koizumi Hanayo_

_2 text messages from Nishikino Maki_

_3 text messages and 1 missed call from Toujou Nozomi_

_4 text messages and 3 missed calls from Ayase Eli_

_6 text messages and 4 missed calls from Minami Kotori_

_25 text messages and 3 missed calls from Kousaka Honoka_

"There's no more running away now...I'll tell them everything...even if I might lose them in the end..." Amber eyes became filled with determination as they stared at the hanging uniform on the wall.

* * *

~The Next Morning~

"Kotori-chan, are you ready for this afternoon?" Blue eyes had their attention on the taupe haired girl.

"Yeah...but I'm a little worried she won't let us in her room."

"We'll just have to force ourselves in then! If not then find a way to get her out, but if we know Umi well like we think we do you can convince her without trying!"

Kotori couldn't help but smile at Honoka. It was just like her to worry about Umi in that kind of matter.

"Alright everyone, I have new to tell all of you." Their homeroom teacher walked in to take the morning attendance. "As of today Sonoda Umi will no longer be your classmate."

Everyone in the classroom began whispering to each other. Honoka and Kotori looked at the twins to see if they knew anything about the news, but they seemed to be just as shocked.

"*ahem* As of today you will have another new classmate."

The teacher nods her head to signal the "ok" for the new student.

* * *

**So this was very short…right? Anything else beyond this is just gibberish that I wrote. END OF CHAPTER…right?**

**Until Next Time…**

* * *

Kotori didn't care about the new student. Her head rested against the desk as she tried to hold back tears. All she wanted to do was run out the room and look for Umi. Everyone in the classroom were surprisingly quiet as the stranger walked into the room. The sound of squeaking chalk against the chalkboard filled the wordless classroom.

"My name is Sonoda Ushio," The male voice spoke gently as he bowed down, but in a way sounded scared. "I hope everyone is willing to get along with me as you once knew me as Sonoda Umi..." Upon hearing the name Kotori looked up and saw everyone in the classroom dumbfounded by the person standing in front of the classroom.

Dark blue hair (although it was short now).

Striking amber eyes.

The same awkward smile plastered on his face.

Sweat beaded down the bluenette's face as the silence of his classmates drowned him. He wasn't sure if they were still trying to process everything in their minds or they were planning his murder for never telling them.

"Eh...WHAT?!" The whole class, especially Kotori, yelled out the words. Honoka almost fell onto the floor as she stood up too quickly from the news. Himawari and Hiroshi, however, weren't all that surprised.

"Enough everyone!" Their homeroom teacher was not pleased with their reaction. "Class is going to start. If you want to ask Sonoda-san questions save them for later when you have time. Kousaka-san, please sit down."

* * *

Class passed by with fidgeting classmates itching for answers from the bluenette. The atmosphere was making Ushio feel more nervous than he already was. One minute before lunch break Ushio braced himself for the worst. Overwhelming crowds of people and LOTS of questions. But the blue haired boy didn't care one bit about the questions; all he could think about were his other two childhood friends who he kept his secret from.

_What do they think of me?_

_Are they disgusted?_

_Do they hate me know that they know the truth?_

_I'm sure the others are going to find out by lunch break._

_Will they all leave me...?_

The school bell rang signaling lunch break for all students. A crowd of classmates got up from their seats and began to surround him, but Himawari and Hiroshi dragged him out of the classroom like a rag doll before they could get to him. The twins forced Ushio into hiding for the rest of lunch break until classes restart. The second half of classes began with no questions answered and by the end of the day Ushio was once again surrounded by curious female classmates. Questions came left and right and would take forever to answer in the few hours. The bluenette looked around the crowd to find Honoka and Kotori, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"I'm really sorry everyone, but I'll answer the rest of your questions tomorrow. There's something I have to take care of." Ushio pushed his way past the crowd of girls and quickly walked to the one place he dreaded the most.

The Idol Research Club.

Each step made him want to run back. Each step made his heart tremble with fear. His hands were shoved in his pockets, heartbeat quickening from the touch of paper.

_It's okay if they don't want me in the club...but please...stay as my friends..._

As if he was standing in front of hell's gate itself he swallowed the small amount of saliva in his mouth to clear his dry throat.

"Well...here goes-"

"I can't believe this is what Umi-chan has been hiding from us, honestly!" Honoka's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. Halfway from knocking, the blue haired boy stopped himself and continued to listen to the rant. From the sound of the ginger's voice it wasn't happy.

"That's right! And you guys knew him for how long...ten years?" Nico sounded the same.

"He can't be forgiven nya~!"

"Yeah!" The rest of the members could be heard agreeing to Rin's words.

Ushio's heart dropped. How could he have been so dumb? There's no way they would forgive him when he had such a big secret, especially not Kotori or

Honoka. By this time Hiroshi and Himawari also heard everything they said.

"Ushio..." Hiroshio wasn't sure what to say to his friend.

"Ushio-kun, you don't have to-"

*knock knock*

* * *

"Come in." Eli responded to the knock on the door. Everyone else ceased their ranting and watched the door open.

Umi, or now known as Ushio, was standing at the door. As he walked in no one paid any attention him, averting their eyes from the new presence, even Kotori and Honoka.

"I-" Word once again failed to come out of his mouth like that day they asked for the truth. "I can see that everyone is here and knows about the truth..."

Nobody responded to his words, nothing but silence. Dark blue hair covered his amber eyes.

_So this is how it's going to be...huh?_

"Hold on! Didn't you people say you were willing to listen to what Ushio-kun had to say if he revealed the truth! Why-"

"That's enough!" Himawari jumped at Ushio's words. They came out cold, yet there was a hint of hurt behind it. "Thank you Himawari, but I'll take it from here."

He smiled bitterly at her. Ushio took a couple more steps forward and stood in the front the table that was placed in the center of the room. His whole body felt stiff, like he was frozen, but his chest was burning like it was on fire.

"I know that you're all probably angry with me especially you two, Honoka, Kotori. But there was a good reason to why I hid my real gender." Ushio bowed his head down to everyone in the clubroom. "I know this may sound like an excuse, but due to strict family tradition I was forced to dress as a girl in order to fully understand the role I put myself in when I practice my family's dancing and other traditions for the women of the family. My father had to go through the same thing as I have...and I finally got permission from him to reveal the whole truth because I didn't want to hid it anymore from all of you. I am really sorry for deceiving all of you this whole time..."

Once again nothing but silence.

"...I...do hope that all of you will understand...and I myself will understand if you do not wish to involve yourself with me anymore..." Ushio walked up to Nico startling her completely when he suddenly bowed his head down again. "Here is my resignation letter for the Idol Research Club! From this day forward, I will resigning myself from the club...as an apology for keeping the truth...and as thanks...for being my friends...even if...I only got to be with some of you for a short amount of time..."

Everyone was taken aback from the sudden action. All of the members were too shocked to react to his words. The twins didn't even know what to say.

Ushio left the letter in front of Nico. He turned his back against the members and closed his eyes.

"Himawari, Hiro, let's-"

"Just hold on a second!" Honoka stood up causing her chair to fall to the floor. "You still haven't heard what we have to say yet!"

"That's right nya! Rin have some words to say too nya!" Rin had also stood up.

"Oi, who say you were allowed to quit the club." Nico caused Ushio to turn back around to face everyone.

"W-what?" Did he hear her correctly?

Nico stood up like Honoka and Rin, but she walked up to the bluenette and ripped the letter of resignation in from of his face. "As if something small like hiding your gender is going to make me kick you out of the club." The shorter girl reached the cheek of the blue haired boy.

"Eh?" That's when every member of the Idol Research Club smiled at their friend; Honoka and Rin even started laughing at his confused expression.

"Hahahaha, you should really look at yourself in the mirror! Your face is priceless!" Honoka was now on the floor with her chair from laughing so hard.

"Honoka-chan...Rin-chan..." Hanayo wasn't sure how else to react to her laughing friends.

"Nicochii is right though, Ushio-kun right? There's no way we would hate you for hiding something so important for good reasons." Nozomi walked up to her still dumbfounded junior and patted his head.

"She's right. Regardless, you'll always be a part of our group." Eli smiled at him.

"I was just going along with them..." Maki interjected her statement as she twirled her red hair with her finger.

"Everyone enjoys spending time our time together. It wouldn't be the same anymore if you left Umi- no, Ushio-kun." Kotori grabbed his hands giving him one of her dazzling smiles. Everything hit Ushio like a brick wall.

"What?" That was the only word that he could respond with.

"We tricked you nya~! Kotori-chan and Honoka-chan knew you would be looking for them after class so we decided to play a prank on you as payback nya!" Rin tilted her head in confusion.

"Heh, hehehe..." Everyone cautiously back away from the bluenette. From the way he was laughing he didn't seem to like their prank.

"Um...Ushio-san..." Honoka carefully tried to approach him.

"Hahahaha..." He fell to the found on his knees causing everyone to worry, but he was still laughing.

"Nya~! What do we do, we broke him nya~!"

"S-somebody help!"

All of a sudden Ushio covered his face with his right hand. His laugh soon started choking up with...tears.

"Haha...you did get me good...but in truth, your acting was so good that I was ready to leave everything behind..."

"Waaa~ we weren't trying to make you cry!" Honoka panicked when she noticed the tears.

"Ushio...we're very sorry." Eli scrunched eyebrows together, now feeling bad.

"Don't..." The bluenette wiped his face and smiled at his precious friends. "You're all important to me...I guess this shows that I wouldn't know what to to without any of you...and...well...you're all irreplaceable."

"Ushio-kun!"

*Ommph* Kotori and Honoka tackled their blue haired childhood friend back to the ground in a huge hug. They were both extremely happy to hear those words. Now that they know the truth some things may have changed, but their friendship and memories didn't.

"Well...know that that's all settled I have a question." Hiroshi's voice brought everyone back to reality. They completely forgot that the twins were still present.

"What kind of question?" Ushio got up after Kotori and Honoka released him from their air-crushing hug.

"How exactly were you able to pull off a girly look for over ten years? I mean you had to wear skirts."

"Now that you think about it..." Hanayo was now thinking about what Hiroshi had stated.

"Oh my~ is Ushio-kun some kind is closet pervert?"

"HIMAWARI!" Ushio's face became bright red from her comment. All of the girls began to eye him.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Maki began.

"...we've changed in front of you before..." Nico finished.

"But..." All heads turned towards Rin. "If you think about...Umi-chan was either first or last to change...and when we are changing together she always turns away in the opposite direction..."

"Hmm~" Turquoise eyes scanned the nervous boy, his face still bright red. Nozomi being the person she was couldn't let this go easily without teasing the boy a little bit more. "Ah~, I'm feeling a little hot all of a sudden. Maybe we should get changed into more comfortable clothes..."

All of the girls sent a questioning look at the purple haired girl, while Ushio seemed to pale at the words and Hiroshi seemed to be more excited. Nozomi took offer her blazer and strutted towards the bluenette. She loosened her tie and undid her top button, now cornering Ushio against the wall.

"Nee~ Ushio-kun..." Nozomi cooed his his name close to his red-tipped ears.

All of a sudden another blazer was thrown on top of her. Ushio had taken his blazer off and covered her up.

"I may have been in the same room with all of you while you were changing a couple of time...but, being raised as a gentleman I would not dare look at a maiden's exposed skin." The dark blue haired boy had his face looking away and pushed past Nozomi and smacked Hiroshi's head for having dirty thoughts. "If you're all going to change, we'll both take our leave."

Just before they were leaving Hiroshi blurted out another curious question.

"What's it like to wear skits?"

Himawari clapped her hands together and pretended to pray for her brother. Ushio face darkened at the question causing the other male regretting ever asking the question.

"J-just kidding...haha...wait, Ushio, what's with that scary look on your face...wait...I'm sorry, PLEASE SPARE ME~!"

Hiroshi's pleas and screams could be heard as he was dragged down the school hallways. All of the girls were completely confused by what had happened (except for Himawari and Nico). Not long afterwards, they all received a text from Ushio that had a picture of Hiroshi in the girl's uniform skirt.

* * *

**Haha…are there any Shugo Chara fans out there? I remember watching that show back when I was in middle school. Anyways that is how I got some of my ideas. I hope to see more votes after this chapter (hopefully). For those who reader my other stories, most likely, I will not be posting anytime soon because of schoolwork. But if I do, it means I'm not doing my work like I should be. :P**

**Happy Late April Fools People (haha I have a little cousin who was born on this day :D)**

**Until Next Time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 for this story, but before we go straight to the story let me rant to you people so I can get some stress off of my chest. When I posted up the Author's Update my grandpa was taken to the ER earlier that day for his really bad stomach pains and today we found out that he has cancer in his intestine (not too sure on the whole details since I was kind of busy when they were talking about it); I did go and visit him later after I posted the update with my mom. Also on that day a friend of mine was kind of getting on my nerves when I went out to eat with them before they went to Prom. I just can't wait until I graduate and I won't have to see certain people anymore. A friendship is not consisted of one person dragging another around and telling your whole life story and problems to them you know. I love her, but when you're inconsiderate of others and always question your friendship that can make you lose the person instead (but, being a nice person and an introvert I bottle up my feelings, unless provoked to speak my mind). **

**Okay, now that I got some things off my chest let's return back to our story shall we? **

**Happy Birthday to our beloved tsundere Maki!**

**Please don't mind my ranting too much. Stress and school has taken the best of me, and to top that off I got sick with a cold from the past week walking in the rain.**

**Please enjoy this chapter and don't worry too much about my problems. I have faith that my grandpa will get better.**

**-Zero**

* * *

Ch. 3

A week has passed since the whole fiasco. Ushio was accepted warmly by all of his friends and classmates. The only problem now was...the amount of attention he was getting from the girl population of the school. Not so much of the first years (although a fair amount), but more of the second and third years. It wasn't much of a secret when he posed as a girl that there were some people who admired him or some who had a crush on him. Now that the whole school knows that Umi was actually Ushio...well...let's just say school was going to become more complicated for the bluenette.

"Morning Ushio-kun~! Kotori-chan~!" Honoka playfully leaped onto the boy's back.

"Ah, good morning Honoka-chan." Kotori smiled at the ginger.

"Honoka...isn't it a little early to be this energetic, and don't you have any shame jumping onto a boy?" Ushio sighed.

"Why would I when you're my childhood friend? Besides, it's a Saturday meaning we can go have fun after school!" Blue eyes burned with excitement. There was no way the bluenette was going to be able to talk himself out of whatever plans his childhood friend had.

"Ushio!" Hiroshi and Himawari waved at the trio. Surprisingly, the twins were getting along with Honoka and Kotori very well after their rocky start (mainly Himawari and the other two). When the trio caught up with the twins they greeted each other with a good morning. They continued their conversation as they walked to the front gates and towards their lockers.

"Nee, Hima-chan, why did you stop calling Ushio-kun Ucchan?" Honoka questioned the black haired girl.

"Ushio-kun asked me to stop calling him that. Just between us that was his childhood name I gave him which he always hated." Her eyes narrowed as she whispered into the ginger's ear.

"I'm right here you know...and I can hear you quite clearly..." The blue haired boy became slightly annoyed by the two. "I don't know if I should be glad that all of you are getting along or if I should fear for my life."

Ushio returned his attention back to opening his locker, but when it opened many letters fell out. It's been a week since he let out his secret and now the storm was coming.

"Woah!" Honoka jumped in surprise by the amount of letters.

"You sure are popular Uisho-kun." Himawari stated.

"Well, even when he was known as Umi-chan he was quite popular with the girls" Kotori added.

_So the past week was just the calm before the storm huh?_ Ushio dreaded what would come next.

"Wow, Ushio, you got more letters than me combined in one day. I'm a little jealous." Hiroshi eyed the frozen bluenette.

"This isn't a competition Hiro." Ushio sent a glare at the twin, but returned his eyes back to the pile of letters on the floor. Passing students began giving him looks which made him panic and pick them all up dragging the male twin with him not far behind. The three that were left behind tilted their heads in confusion at his actions.

* * *

"What am I going to do...?" Ushio sighed as he slumped onto his desk. He had just finished reading the letters. All of the letters he had received from his locker were love confessions.

"Why don't you just see if the girl is cute and just accept the confession?" Hiro stated.

"What good would that do? Besides, I'm not a person like you who would fall head over heels for a girl I just met." said Ushio.

"What if it's someone you know? And if you don't like my idea then why are you asking me?" The male brunette was slightly annoyed.

"Because you've had more experience with this more than I have." Ushio pleaded his friend.

"Just be yourself and be honest, that all I can give you. But, if the girl is cute get her number and give it to me- ow!" Hiroshi rubbed the area of his head where Ushio hit with his fist.

The bluenette pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know what, forget I asked. I'll just have to turn them all down."

"Why?" Hazel eyes looked at the blue haired boy for an answer.

"Because...I feel that a person who hasn't experienced such feelings shouldn't receive such a thing like a...a...love...confession..." Ushio stuttered with the words. Love was an area where he extremely inexperienced in.

"Well, shall the love doctor teach everything- ow!" Once again he was hit on the head, but this time with Ushio's notebook.

"If you want to teach me anything, why don't you teach yourself to be better at math first?" The bluenette stated unamused.

"You're so cold Ushio..." By this time Honoka, Kotori, and Himawari had arrived to the classroom.

"What are you two talking about?" Kotori asked.

"About how Hiro should study more to keep his grades up. Which reminds me..." Amber eyes made their way towards the ginger haired girl. "Honoka...your grades have been slipping lately too."

"Ehehehe...what could you be talking about..." Blue eyes tried to avert their attention from the glare the pair of amber eyes were giving them.

And thus the daily lecture Ushio would always give to the two slackers began their day during homeroom. Kotori and Himawari gave empathetic smiles to Hiroshi and Honoka.

"Kotori-chan, help me~!" Honoka pleaded her other childhood friend to save her from Ushio.

"I'm sure if we help her she'll do better in her subjects." Kotori tried to save her pleading friend.

"You're too easy on her Kotori, but I guess there's no helping it." Ushio sighed.

"Himawari, save me~." Hiroshi tried to do the same as Honoka and tried to have his sister get out of the lecturing.

"Repent for slacking off and flirting with girls." She deadpanned.

"You're more evil than Ushio..." He went and sulked in the corner of the room. Himawari shrugged her shoulders as the teacher arrived to take morning attendance.

* * *

The first half of classes passed by in a blink of an eye for the bluenette. His whole body became jittery and refused to stay still. It was very unlike him to be this way, but it couldn't be helped.

"Ushio-kun let's go have lunch together." Honoka and the other two girls walked up to his desk. Ushio jumped in of his chair when the taupe haired girl tapped his shoulder.

"Uh...you guys go on ahead. I have some things to do, so don't worry about me." He gave them a small smile and quickly got up from his seat. Next thing you knew was the bluenette disappearing into the crowds of students who were getting together to have lunch.

"What was that about?" Honoka tilted her head head in confusion.

"I don't know." Kotori furrowed her eyebrows.

"He's probably still freaking out about the love letters." Hiroshi decided to interject.

"Do you know if he's going to accept?" Himawari looked at her brother. Hiroshi's eyes glittered with mischief and decided to use the situation to his advantage to tease his sister.

He shrugged his shoulders with closed eyes. "Beats me! But, some of those letters seem like they were pretty serious about him." One of his eyes peeked open and saw a jealous face, but he was more surprised to see that the person was Kotori and not his younger twin sister. Honoka on the other hand still seemed to be very lost by what he meant.

* * *

Of course, having a school that used to be all girls, rumors of the love letters that Ushio received had reached the ears of everyone. Honoka, Kotori, and Himawari were now currently eating their lunch in the clubroom. They weren't the only ones there though; Nico, Rin, and Hanayo were also present. However, the mood wasn't as easygoing as it usually was. It was almost of if a cloud was hanging over their heads, particularly a certain one person.

"...Mind explaining what's on your mind? Your gloomy mood is starting to affect the room." Nico couldn't take it anymore. The silence was ruining her lunch.

"Well..." Kotori spoke up. The other two third years opened the door to the clubroom. It seems like the two had just finished up some work and were finally able to have their lunch break.

"Hm, what's with this atmosphere?" Nozomi looked at the girls as she and Eli walked in.

"We were just about to get an answer from this one. Her gloomy self is starting to affect my lunch." Nico stated and looked back at Kotori.

The taupe haired girl looked up from her lunch box. She sighed once before deciding to let everything out. Honoka on the other hand was oblivious to the mood and continued to enjoy her bread. The other six girls in the room turned their attention to the two. They were all ears with what she had to say.

* * *

"I'm sorry..." The navy bundle of hair bowed his upper body making a ninety degree angle. "but I cannot return your feelings.

It was the seventh time that he had said those words. It was the seventh time he had turned down a girl. He felt really bad; all of them had the courage to write out their feelings to confess to him, but they would only hear his apologies in return.

The girl that had confessed to him was a third year student. Ushio had to admit, she was pretty, but he couldn't accept her feeling...well...because he didn't know anything about her. The bluenette couldn't lie to himself; he wasn't one to believe in things like love at first sight.

"It's okay. I understand," She smiled gently. "but I wanted to be able to tell you my feelings anyway."

With those words she left the archer to be on his own in the empty classroom. He let out a sigh once the door closed behind her. It was one of relief and stress. Relief, for she was the last of the letter writers and stress from everything.

"I really am bad when it comes to things like this..."

* * *

"So you're worried that he might accept one of the girls that wrote the love letters to him?" Nozomi questioned Kotori which earned a nod from her junior.

"I understand it's selfish of me, but..." Kotori's words faded out. Her hung down low from her confession.

"Well that's only natural since you have been with him all your life, but I'm surprised that you're not upset about it Himawari." Eli looked at the twin.

"I may have been protective about Ushio-kun in the beginning, but don't get me wrong. I only see him as an older brother." The brunette cleared things out with everyone.

"So does that mean you have some kind of brother complex nya?" Rin was completely confused.

"O-of course not!" Himawari fumbled with the beginning of her sentence. Her cheeks became rosy with the off topic question. "Besides...I already have a boyfriend..."

"R-really!" Hanayo's eyes beamed with excitement.

"What about you Honoka? How do you feel about this?" The club president looked at the strangely quiet ginger.

"Isn't it fine." She answered.

"Eh?" Everyone in the room were dumbfounded. Did they hear her right?

"Honoka-chan...you do realize what you said right?" Hanayo timidly asked the question.

"Hm." The ginger nodded.

"Honoka-chan..." Amber eyes made contact with blue orbs.

"This idiot...you do realize that Ushio will be more busy than he already is right?" Nico was becoming annoyed with her ridiculous juniors.

"Hm?" Honoka tilted her head in confusion.

"Ushio-kun is already busy enough with the archery club; if he gets a girlfriend, that would mean he would spend less time with us." Nozomi confirmed everything with those sentences.

"..." Silenced filled the room as the ginger processed everything in her mind. "AH! The means he won't hang out with us after school anymore.

Honoka looked at everyone in the room. "This is bad you guys!"

"Now you understand..." Nico sighed as she face palmed herself.

"There's a way we can prevent that from happening." All heads swiftly turned to the purple headed girl.

"Nozomi, what do you mean?" The quarter Russian looked at her best friend with confusion. "You don't plan on stopping the other girls from confessing, do you?"

"Of course not." She smiled at Eli. "We'll just have to confess our love to him."

"...EHHHH!" The whole room shouted in chaos. What goes through this person's mind.

"C-c-confess!" Eli blushed, causing her face to become beet red. "Nozomi, are you crazy!"

"That was the original plan from the beginning; am I wrong?" Emerald eyes had a playful glint in them.

"Oh, Operation Embarrass Umi nya!" Rin remembered their plan from a long time ago.

"You know...that actually doesn't sound bad." Honoka thought about it.

"You people are crazy." Nico deadpanned.

"So does that mean Nicochii is afraid of getting rejected." Turquoise orbs locked onto ruby orbs and they had a staring contest.

"For now, let's wait for everyone to be present before we do anything else." Hanayo tried to calm the two down from the intense moment.

"Everyone's not here?" Honoka scanned the room and counted everyone. "But we have eight people here?"

"Maki-chan said she had some things she needed to take care of so Kayo-chin and I can here by ourselves."

* * *

"Nishikino-san, I like you, and I think you and I would make a good couple if we went out." A male first year stated his feelings out.

Maki was starting to get tired of these pointless confessions. The boy had asked her to meet him in an empty area of the courtyard where no one would hear them. Sure, she was flattered, but saying things like this when they don't even know each other was pointless.

"I appreciate your feelings, but I don't feel the same way about you. Therefore, I cannot go out with you." The redhead's words came out simple and clean. She wasn't one to believed in love at first sight.

"At least give me a chance! What kind of girl would turn down a popular boy like me!" The boy grabbed one of her wrists. Maki winced from the strong grip.

"Let me go! You're starting to be annoying!" The grip on her wrist became tighter. She was starting to become scared by what he would do to her.

"I won't; not until you at least consider my offer." The boy was determined to make her say what he wanted to hear.

"What are you doing?" A new male voice could be heard from behind.

Both heads turned to the side and saw a navy head walking towards their direction. Maki could see amber eyes harden like a wolf hunting its prey. Sure, she have seen the archer angry before, but this was her first time seeing him like this. Ushio walked up to the two and pulled the boy's grip off from Maki's wrists.

"Force is not how to treat a girl."

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" The freshman ignored Ushio's words and looked at Maki. The mere thought of that made the redhead slightly blush. Did it look like that? Just when Maki was going to answer Ushio answered for her.

"Regardless of who I am, I won't tolerate what you just did to her." The bluenette continued to glare at the underclassman.

"What relationship do you have with Nishikino-san then?"

"She's my junior and a friend, and just a fair warning, if I find you doing something like this to any other girl...let's just say you'll start to wish you never had hands." Ushio threat made the young boy take a step back.

"I, Shinoda Kazuto, will remember this!" With those last words he ran off, leaving the two behind. The tension of the atmosphere disappeared once he was out of sight. Ushio sighed and turned is attention at Maki. His hard gaze was now replaced with a softened look.

"Are you okay Maki?"

"I'm fine now. Honestly, just because he's popular with the other girls doesn't mean I would fall for an arrogant jerk like him." Maki was venting her anger out about the Kazuto. This earned a small smile from the bluenette standing beside her.

"What's with your smile? I don't get it." Maki pouted to hide her small blush.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad you're alright. If you have any more problems with him let me know." The smile remained on his face until the bell rung signaling the end of lunch. That's when the smile was replaced with a slight frown. "And there goes my chance of getting something to eat..."

Amethyst eyes gave a questioning look to her blue haired sempai. "Oh, it's nothing. How about we head back? Classes are going to be starting soon." Maki nodded in response and the two walked back to return to their second half of lecture.

* * *

"We should head back to class." Hanayo pulled Rin out of the clubroom. Nico followed the two not long after and left the rest of the members to their own.

"Let's go Honoka or Ushio-kun is going to be mad at us for being late to class." Kotori pulled the ginger haired girl down the hallway as Himawari followed them.

Nozomi and Eli also decided to take their leave. As they walked to their class Eli decided to ask Nozomi about her true intentions to why she would bring up Operation Embarrass Umi.

"What exactly are you planning Nozomi?" Azure eyes looked at the purple haired girl as if trying to read her mind.

"I just want to be able to help all of you to find a way to convey your feelings." Emerald eyes were now locked onto Eli's eyes. "Elichi, you may have been able to hide it from the others, but you can't hide it from me."

Nozomi's words had the blonde in a state of shock and confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I know you have feelings for Ushio-kun." The pair had stopped walking and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"W-what are you talking about?! There's no way I would have feelings for..." Her words faded confirming Nozomi's previous statement. Eli's face became hot as a short pause invaded their conversation.

"Just like some of the others, you're afraid to cross the line of being friends and being lovers. Then there's the other one who hadn't realized her feelings yet. So I decided to give all of you a little push; it wouldn't be fair if I only supported you." Nozomi gave Eli a gentle smile which was returned by the blonde.

"You can be a little mysterious sometimes you know."

"But that's what you love about me, no?" The words caught the quarter Russian off guard once again and caused another wave of heat creep up her face.

"Mou~ let's hurry and get to class or we'll be late." Eli stomped her way to the classroom as Nozomi followed with a big cheeky grin.

* * *

**So the results from the polls are (including guest votes)…**

**Maki – 1****st**** with 12 votes**

**Eli – 2****nd**** with 11 votes**

**Kotori – 3****rd**** with 9 votes**

**Honoka – 4****th**** with 8 votes**

**Honorable mentions**

**Himawari – 5 votes**

**Nozomi – 2 votes**

**Nico, Rin, Hanayo – 1 vote**

**The new poll should be up and on my profile. This time you may only vote for one of the four girls so we can conclude this story. Guest votes will be allowed, but please refrain from trying to vote more than once.**

**Once again don't worry too much about me and my personal problems, and thanks for listening…well in this case reading my ranting. Things like this won't stop me from writing…hopefully. **

**Until Next Time My Friends…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, sorry if you were waiting for an update. Life and school has gotten to me lately. Good thing is though, I only have roughly two weeks of school left until I graduate and it's over! **

**New rule to the voting:**

**Since I feel like there aren't a lot of voters I decided to make things more interesting.**

**For every new chapter that I post up for this story I will allow past voters to vote again for their desired person, BUT please refrain to only voting for one. **

**I'm starting to feel a little suspicious to Kotori voters since I got like 4 to 5 votes in a row. I'll let it slide for now, but next time maybe not so much.**

**I probably won't update anytime soon since my last tests for my classes and finals are coming up. In fact I should be working on my persuasive speech that I would have had to present tomorrow if it weren't for my free pass…but anyways…**

**Thank you for you votes and reading my story.**

**-Zero**

**P.S. - In all honesty, I'm torn to deciding who I would want to vote for between two of the possible choices so I wouldn't feel bad if you vote for someone different a second time.**

**Voting Status: **

**Kotori – 11 votes**

**Maki – 9 votes**

**Eli – 6 votes**

**Honoka – 1 vote**

* * *

Ch. 4

"You people want to do what?!" Maki shouted at the rest of the Idol Research Club members.

"You didn't have to yell you know." Nico covered her ears in order to stop the ringing in her head.

"Confessing isn't some kind of game! What if he's going to take you seriously?! That would just put him in a bad position!" The redhead was furious with the idea. She knew plenty well what it's like to be in that position.

"Ho ho~ Maki-chan, you must really like Ushio-kun to think this way." Nozomi teased.

Of course the teasing worked, but it also reminded Maki about what had happened earlier that day when Ushio helped her during lunch. Thinking about what had happened with Kazuto made her blushing even worse.

"Why does everyone keep thinking that?!" She blurted out the words on instinct and completely regretted it the moment they came out.

"Everyone?" Hanayo looked at her friend quizzically.

"Maki-chan, is there something you're not telling us?" Honoka's blue eyes poured into her.

"N-no, t-that's not what I meant..." Lilac eyes tried to avoid contact with the ginger, but instead met with dangerous emerald orbs. A grin appeared on Nozomi's face as her finger wiggled in midair.

"There's no need to be shy Maki-chan. Now, you're going to tell us everything...unless you want my Washi Washi treatment." The redhead gulped and paled at her words. There was no way out if the boob grabbing monster was going to use force.

"F-fine." Maki sighed in defeat.

* * *

As the group of girls was all present in the clubroom, Ushio and Hiroshi were currently in their classroom on cleaning duty. While the two were working Hiroshi was curious about the relationship between his childhood friend and a certain taupe haired girl.

"Hey Ushio, what do you think of Minami-san?" Hiroshi questioned the older male.

"What do you mean by that?" The bluenette was confused by his question.

"What I meant was do you like her?" The question caught Ushio off guard as he bumped into one of the desks.

"What's with you and your random questions? Of course I like her; she's my friend." Amber eyes gave a look of seriousness to the other present male.

"What I meant was, do you like her as more than a friend?" The black haired boy continued his questioning.

"W-what are you saying?!" Ushio blushed furiously.

"From your reaction, is that a yes?"

"Whether or not it's a yes it doesn't matter! Why are you asking me this out of nowhere?!"

"I was just curious to why you would turn down all of those love letters that's all."

"Well for your information that was not a reason." Ushio was starting to get annoyed with his friend.

"One more question."

The blue haired male sighed. "What?" His bleak eyes turned back to the brunette.

"What would you have done if one of the Idol Research Club members confessed to you?" Hiroshi joked.

"..." The silence of the bluenette threw his joke off track.

"Ushio?" Hiroshi glanced at the older male and saw a face lost in a deep thought.

"I...I don't know..." Ushio never considered the thought. He always thought they would all stay as friends, so it never occurred to him if their relationships could change. He held back such thoughts and feeling because of his fear of letting his secret out, but now that they all know...is there a possibility that he could be more than just friends with one of them?

* * *

"I didn't know that Maki-chan was so popular nya." said Rin.

"Rin-chan..." Hanayo squeaked.

"What was that Rin?" Maki pulled on the feline-like girl's cheeks, stretching them to the point of pain.

"Ow ow ow ow! It hwrts Mawki-chwan!" The orange haired girl yelled.

"But Maki out of everyone else, really?" Nico pretended not to be jealous. "Honestly, what are those first years thinking having that tsu-"

The rest of her sentence was interrupted by Maki as the redhead pinched one of her cheeks. This then escalated to a small fight between the two which no one else bothered to stop at the moment.

"If Maki-chan is popular with the first years, then who's the most popular girl for the second and third years?" Himawari became curious.

"Hmph! Obviously the most popular of the third-"

"That would be Elichi." Nozomi interjected Nico's reply.

"Eh?!" Eli was not expecting that answer. "What do you mean?"

"Because Elichi have received love letters before, you have a perfect body, and your foreign lineage makes you more popular." The purple haired girl answered her friend innocently.

"Please stop, don't say any more!" The blonde squatted and covered her ears. "It's embarrassing..."

"If they knew she was easily embarrassed and simple minded their hearts would break..." Nico added.

"So Eli-san is the popular one amongst the third years then what about the second years?" Himawari looked at her two classmates.

"Hahaha..." Honoka scratched the back of her head as Kotori smiled awkwardly. The newest member of the second years tilted her head in confusion.

"The popular one of the second years was...well...Umi-chan or...um...Ushio-kun. But, Kotori-chan was right behind so I would say Kotori-chan is the most popular!" Honoka beamed her signature smile.

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori blushed at her comment.

"We're straying from the main point here. Maki-chan, how do you feel about Ushio-kun?" Nozomi asked the scarlet haired girl.

"How? Isn't it obvious, he's someone I look up to since his head is on his shoulders more than you people." Maki huffed.

"You know that's not what I meant, unless you want me to force out the answer." The older girl smirked as the redhead covered her chest with her arms.

"Don't you dare come over here with those hands of your's!" Maki cried out.

"Then answer the question." Nozomi crept towards the younger girl.

Once again the red haired girl knew there was no way out, but she refused to remove her arms from her chest. "I believe that a relationship should be mutual, therefore, your idea of all of us confessing to him is going to make things complicated. I like Ushio, but not in romantic way." Her crossed arms were removed from her chest and she was now twirling her hair with her finger.

"You're not being honest Maki-chan." Nozomi pointed out.

Maki blushed at the comment and turned her head the other way. She mumbled some words under her breath and crossed her arms over her chest again.

"Hm~ what was that~?" Nozomi cooed. The younger girl glared at her senior; she was starting to becoming irritated with Nozomi.

"Nozomi, I think that's enough. I agree with Maki too. We shouldn't make things harder for Ushio than it already is." Eli chimed in to stop her best friend from any more teasing.

"Make what harder for me?" A new voice came from behind the group.

"Ushio?!" Eli jumped from from the sudden surprise.

Everyone in the room froze. When did the bluenette enter the clubroom, no one was sure. The blue haired male furrowed his eyebrows when none of the girls answered his question.

"Um...is everyone okay?" Ushio asked.

"Everything is fine nya! We were just talking about Operat- mph!" The rest of Rin's sentence was covered by Hanayo's and Nico's hands. If their plan were to get out to the bluenette they would never hear the end of it. Their actions only caused Ushio to tilt his head in more confusion.

"We were only talking about how you were a shining knight and saved our beloved Maki-chan." Nozomi grinned at him.

"I-It can't be helped! He looked like he was going to hurt her so I..." Ushio blushed from the comment Nozomi made, but when he was trying to explain the situation to the others he notices a hint of pink on the redhead's face. That's when his thoughts brought him back to the conversation he and Hiroshi were having back in the classroom.

"So you..." Honoka's words pulled him out of his thoughts. Everyone looked at him waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Never mind, but what does that have to do about making things harder for me?" Ushio changed the topic back to the original one.

"Um..." Honoka looked at the others for an answer without spilling the beans.

"Oh, I remembered something! Ushio-kun you said we were going to take me and Hiroshi to Honoka's place and try their manjus." Himawari spoke up to change the subject once again.

"Eh...you're right, but that doesn't answer-"

"Hey, I think everyone else should come too! I'll ask my parents to see if they can give us some free samples!" Honoka interrupted the rest of Ushio's sentence.

"I like the sound of that idea." Eli agreed with the ginger.

"Sound like a plan then, let's go Ushio-kun!" Kotori pushed the bluenette out of the room while the other two second years followed behind.

"Wait!" As he was dragged off by his childhood friends the rest of the club members sighed in relief.

"That was close nya..." Rin smiled wearily at Hanayo.

"It wouldn't have been if someone almost didn't let out the cat of the bag." Nico added as she stared down the orange haired girl.

"We should be thankful that Himawari-san saved us." Hanayo reminded them.

"We should get going then. Ushio might get suspicious if we bail out now." Everyone nodded at Eli's words and they gathered their belongings together and left the clubroom.

* * *

"Mom I'm back! And I brought everyone over!" The ginger yelled upstairs.

The ones who came down, however, was Yukiho followed by Arisa. The two middle schoolers were upstairs working on a school project until Honoka disturbed them.

"Onee-chan, if you're looking for Mom or Dad they're not here. They said they had some things to do, so if you want something do it yourself." The younger Kousaka explained.

"Oh, okay." Honoka turned to her friends. "I guess we can't get some free samples, but you guys can still buy some sweets and try them!"

"Onee-chan, you came too?" The smaller quarter Russian asked her older sister.

"Yeah, we all came." Eli nodded her head.

"Ushio-san!"

That's when Arisa noticed the blue haired male. Ushio's skin complexion paled when Eli's younger sister ran down the rest of the steps and jumped on him. Strangely, after he told the two his secret they didn't treat him any differently, although Yukiho was surprised at first. Arisa, however, would still cling onto the bluenette whenever they met. Just like right now.

"Arisa...how many times have I told you not to do that when you see Ushio..." The older blonde managed to pulled her little sister off of him. She face palmed herself to hide her embarrassment.

"Sorry Onee-chan. I guess I got carried away." Arisa smiled apologetically.

"It's fine Eli. I'm okay this time." Ushio reassured the older girl that he was still intact after the collision. As Ushio smiled back at Arisa, Eli felt a little tug to her chest.

"Come on Arisa, we still have things to do." Yukiho dragged the whining quater Russian back upstairs to work on their project.

"Sorry about that Ushio...Arisa can be a little hard to handle sometimes." Eli apologized once again for her sister's action.

"Don't worry about it. At least nothing bad happened this time." The smile that he gave the older blonde made her heart flutter, making her forget about the earlier tugging to her heart.

"What happened last time?" Hiroshi asked.

The two averted their eyes as they recalled the memory. The last time Ushio was tackled by the younger Ayase sibling he had almost split opened his head. Almost.

"Never mind that Hiro, let's try some of Honoka's sweets!" The younger twin pulled her brother away to fill themselves with Kousaka's Japanese sweets.

"Does Himawari-chan have a thing for Japanese sweets?" Nozomi turned to ask the blue haired male.

"I think it's more of just sweets in general." He replied.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent at Honoka's house. When it got late everyone started heading home. The first years were the first to leave followed by Nozomi and Nico. Eli decided to stay a little longer to walk home with Arisa. The twins, Ushio, and Kotori all left together once Himawari was finally satisfied with which sweets to take home.

As they reached a fork in the road Hiroshi and Himawari went their own way to get home. Ushio and Kotori continued to walk together for a while.

"Ushio-kun, you just passed the way to your house didn't you?" Kotori asked.

"It's fine. What kind of boy would I be if I let a girl walk home alone this late in the day?" Ushio flashed her a gentle smile to the taupe haired girl. The sincere look made Kotori blush furiously.

His words annoyed her in a way because he didn't realize how much of an effect he was to her. Then the thoughts of him accepting the love letters popped back up in her mind, leaving a bad taste to her mouth.

"Nee Ushio-kun..."

"What is it?" Amber eyes focused onto Kotori.

"What did you do with all of those love letters?" The question came out before Kotori could stop herself. The silence that Ushio gave her made her feel awkward. Who was she to decide what he did with them? After all, they are just childhood friends...

"I turned them all down..." Ushio's reply made Kotori head quickly turned towards his direction. He rubbed the back of his head as it was turned in the opposite direction. "I felt like I didn't deserve such feeling because...well...I have no experience with it...and decided to turn them down."

Being able to hear those words made Kotori feel good and bad at the same time. She felt bad because of the relieving feeling from knowing that Ushio had turned the love letters down and good because...well...she wasn't so sure herself.

"Kotori? Where at your house you know?" The bluenette looked at the zoned out girl in confusion as she almost walked past the front gate to her door.

"Eh?! Oh, you're right?! Eheh, sorry." She stuck out her tongue and hit herself lightly on her head.

Ushio sighed. "And this is another reason why I get worried about you walking home alone this late."

"Thank you Ushio-kun for walking me home." The slender girl got on her tiptoes and planted a quick peck on his cheek. Without for his reaction she quickly walked to her front door and closed it behind her.

The bluenette stood there dumbfounded by the action that his response was delayed as he continued to process what had just happened. He walked the rest of the way back to his house with a full blown blush and a hand on his right cheek where it felt hot the most.

* * *

"Bye bye Eli-chan, Arisa-chan." Honoka waved goobye to the two siblings.

Eli and Arisa waved back as they walked towards the direction of their home. The pair talked about their day at school and about what to make for dinner until the younger sister asked the older a particular question.

"Onee-chan, do you like Ushio-san?" The shorter girl looked up to her older sister.

"Huh?! Where did that come from?! Why wouldn't I like him?! We are friends!" Eli was caught off guard from the question as her face became warm from the mention of a certain bluenette's name.

"What if I said I liked Ushio-san then?" Arisa asked.

This question hit Eli like an invisible brick wall. Her feeling became conflicted with each other. Being Arisa's older sister she wanted to be supportive for Arisa, but being a girl with feelings for the same boy herself she didn't want that.

"Of course I would cheer you on." The older blonde gave the younger sister a forced smile.

"I was just joking you know? Thank you Onee-chan for saying that, but I know you like Ushio-san yourself." Arisa grinned at her older sister. "More than a friend."

"W-w-what are you saying Arisa?!" Eli's blush returned back to her face.

"Hehe I saw the face you were making when he was smiling at me." The grin on Arisa's face disappeared. "It looked like you were really hurting on the inside."

"Arisa..." Eli hadn't realized that her little sister had been so observant.

"So I decided that I'll support you if you ever decided to tell him your feelings." Her smile of innocence was brighter than the street lights. It made Eli feel more confident under the darkening sky.

"Hm." Eli nodded to her sister's words and smiled back. "Thank you Arisa."

Another playful smile appeared on the smaller girl's face. "You must really like Ushio-san a lot to be making that kind of face Onee-chan."

"Hey!" The two siblings ran the rest of the way home as Eli chased after Arisa after that last comment.

* * *

**I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes anywhere. I write my stories on my iPod and then copy and paste it to Word for a quick check, but sometimes even word doesn't catch my mistakes.**

**The poll is still open. Voters who voted on the poll can vote again in the reviews.**

**Eli and Honoka voters are falling behind the war between Kotori and Maki. Don't lose hope now!**

**May the votes be in your favor.**

**Until Next Time…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow how long has it been since I've updated any of my stories…about a little over two weeks…maybe. I apologized if the wait was too long, but as mentioned before there was a lot going on with life. Now that I'm done with graduating I need to get everything ready for college, but I'm glad to have graduate with my high school diploma and not one but both Associate Degrees (let me brag because I don't do it enough in the real world). Anyways let's get back on track here.**

**I've made the big decision to drop Honoka out of the voting since she was very and I mean VERY far behind with the other votes. To be honest this makes writing the story a little easier for me too. For those who are upset with this decision (which I'm pretty sure most of you aren't), I'm sorry (but you're also at fault for not voting for her). Besides this small fix, voting rules are still the same. I hope readers will continue to vote and enjoy this story. Thanks to your support!**

**-Zero**

**P.S. – Thanks to the guest who posted the supportive review! It was what I needed at that time.**

**Poll Updates**

**Maki – 32 votes**

**Kotori – 25 votes**

**Eli – 13 votes**

**Honoka – 2 votes**

* * *

Secret - Ch. 5

The weekend passed by like a blink of the eye and it was Monday once again. A single silhouette stood in the empty archery range. The sound of a released arrow whistled with the wind and the thump of it hitting the target afterwards. A frown soon followed when the boy saw the results. If other were to judge his accuracy they would say that it was the best they had even seen, but to the blunet, it was far from his best.

The pierced arrow was an inch off from being dead in the center. Recently the archer hasn't been able to focus. So many thoughts have been passing through his mind. Many of them were related to what his friend had joked about, but had taken a serious turn instead.

_"What would you have done if one of the Idol Research Club members confessed to you?"_

"You know, those wrinkled on your forehead are going to become permanent if you keep scrunching your eyebrows like that." A female voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Eli!" He turned around in surprise to find the older girl in the archery range. "How long have you been there?"

The blonde crossed her arms and pouted at him. "Mou, I was standing here since the beginning."

"Eh! I'm sorry; I guess I was concentrating too hard." The bluenet rubbed the back of his neck as a heat crept up his face from embarrassment, which was, until he noticed how Eli was trying really hard to keep a straight face.

"Just kidding, I heard someone in the archery range and noticed that it was you frowning." Eli let out a small giggle before bringing up her somewhat serious face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not really, I just have some things on my mind lately." Ushio sighed and leaned his bow against the wall. He walked over to his bag to grab of towel to wipe off some of his sweat.

"Well, if you ever need anything let me know. I am the student council president you know? It's my duty to made sure everyone in the school is on the top of their game." The quarter Russian gave the boy one of her signature smile.

"I'll take you on that offer then." He chuckled. "But what about you? Who's going to made sure you're in your best shape?"

The question had caught Eli off guard. She wasn't expecting Ushio to ask that, then again, she is talking to one of the kindest people she knows.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard either. What are we going to do if our student body president is down for the count? Hard work never goes unnoticed." Ushio gave Eli a gentle smile.

Her heart began beating against her chest like a drum. The blunet's kind words made her slightly blush. She could hear the concern in his voice. Did he notice the times where she would push herself too hard?

"If your words means you're willing to help me when I need it, then I hope you don't complain when I come asking for it." With a now full blown blush Eli tried her best to not stutter, which surprisingly, succeeded.

"If it's helping out a friend I won't complain." The word _friend_ echoed in Eli's mind. It made her heart clench in a way that was making it hard to breathe.

"So what brought you to come here? To be more exact, why are you at school so early?" Ushio raised an eyebrow at the blonde bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I had some paperwork to finish up for the student council that's all." Although that was the truth, it wasn't the full truth. She knew Ushio like to come to school early to practice archery, especially on Monday's when there was no one to bother him. "I finished them and decided to take a walk around school for a while."

Ushio hummed in response and stood back up to grab his bow. "I hope you don't mind if I go back to practicing."

"I hope I'm not intruding." She gave him a small smile as she took a seat in the sidelines.

Ushio returned the smile back before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. In a way having Eli present made him felt anxious, yet, at the same time he felt more relaxed with the older girl around. Opening his eyes, he cleared his mind from distracting thoughts. Concentrating on the target in front of him, the bluenet put all of his focus into the shot.

Eli watched in awe as Ushio pulled back his arrow. She knew that the bluenet was well known for being the school's best archer in the archery club, but she had never witness the scene herself. The sound the arrow hitting the target made her jump in her seat. Dead in the center. Ushio smile in satisfaction with the result.

"Harasho. That was amazing." The words slipped out of Eli's mouth bring the bluenet back to reality.

"I-I just got lucky that's all!" The younger boy blushed from her compliment. He was used to having his childhood friends or club members around, so having the quarter Russian there with him made him feel...different.

"You're always modest when other compliments you Ushio. You should accept them every once in a while." Eli gave him a teasing smile as she stood up to stand beside him, giving a small poke to his cheek. "Even then, that shot was still amazing."

Ushio's face reddened even more with the extra compliments, but more so with the poke to the cheek. Eli continued to rest one of her arms on his shoulder. With their bodies being in close proximity, he could smell a faint scent of lemon shampoo from her hair. It definitely wasn't helping the color of his face.

"D-d-do you want to try?" The bluenet tried to avert the situation in a different direction.

"Eh?! No that's fine. I don't think I'll be able to draw the string of the bow anyways..." Eli slowly backed away until Ushio caught her by the hand.

"That's okay, I'll help you." He brought her to the place where he was standing and moved her left hand to hold the bow. Strapping his archery glove on her right hand he got into position with her.

"Make sure to get you footing in the right position so you don't fall from the recoil of the bow." He stood in a way that supported Eli from behind.

"L-Like this?" Ushio nodded. He noticed that Eli's face was a little red, but he took it as the girl heating up from nervousness.

Eli mind went completely blank when the younger boy stood behind her in such close proximity. Her chest was beating so much that she feared the other would be able to hear it. She could feel the firm muscles of his chest press lightly to her back. If one were to walk in on the the two at this moment they would probably think the bluenet was embracing her from behind.

"Relax, your arms a getting a little stiff." She felt the breathing of his words tickle the back of her ear. Obviously, it was not helping her relax and as she took a deep breath to try and clear her mind from distracting thoughts a wave of an ocean scent breeze brushed past her nose.

_He smells so nice- wait! What am I thinking?!_

Her current situation was incredibly bad for her health. Any more and Ushio might have to go and get help when her heart stops beating. Eli was trying really hard to listen to Ushio's instructions instead of listening to her inner thoughts.

He then took her right hand to hold the arrow and began drawing it back together with her. Eli could feel the amount of strength the Ushio was using to do so. It was silly of her to think such a thing was so easy to do. She herself was welling up with nervousness when it was pulled back all the way.

"I'm going to let go okay?" The blonde nodded and prepared herself. Her arms were shaking from holding the pointed object even though Ushio was helping her.

With a blink of an eye the arrow flew out of her hand. Eli's heart continued racing from the after touch of the object. True, she was wearing Ushio's archery glove, but her fingers were tingling. The arrow was far from being in the center, but to Eli that didn't matter.

She could still feel the touch of the boy even though he had already back away from her body. The quarter Russian was a little disappointed that he did so, but there was no way she was letting him know that.

"That was really fun." She turned around to give him a smile.

"I'm glad." Ushio grinned and went to go and retrieve the arrows that he had been shooting from earlier along with the one that Eli had just shot. "If you ever want to do this again just ask."

"O-okay..." Once again the bluenet caused a burst of emotions flow through her chest. "Do you often give others these small lessons?"

Ushio gave a sheepish chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "No...so would it hurt to keep this a secret from the others? My juniors might get jealous if they found out...and Honoka might bug me to no end until I say yes."

_A secret between us?!_ The mere thought of that was taking Eli to her limits. To think that the bluenet was usually the blushing one, well now he was making her a blushing mess. All she could do was nod in response because for a second she forgot how to speak.

Voices could now be heard in the hallways of the school. Students were beginning to arrive which meant that Ushio had to change back into the school uniform to get ready for class.

"Now that you think about it, isn't Kotori with you when you come practice in the morning on Mondays?"

Eli's question caused Ushio to trip on thin air. He dropped all of the collected arrows and face planted the floor. The mention of the taupe haired girl brought back the memory of the kiss Kotori gave him on his cheek. His face became red, but not from hitting it. The distracting thoughts from his weekend returned to plague his mind once again.

* * *

"My~ to think the two of them would have such a moment together." Nozomi cooed as she walked down the hallway.

"I don't like the face you're making Nozomi..." Nico could feel a certain mischievous energy emit from the taller girl.

"Don't be like that Nicochii. I'm sure you were hoping something good would happen~." Emerald eyes glittered playfully as they teased the smaller third year.

"Hmph. If anything, it's just to get some dirt on them." The brunette crossed her arms and looked at Nozomi. "I don't see why you're so keen on pushing them into confessing when they're so stubborn or scared. In the end the one who makes the choice is the dense head."

The purple haired girl gave her friend and knowing smile. "I know it's selfish of me of doing so, but I don't want them to suffer more than they will being rejected than to not saying anything." Nozomi giggled. "Nicochii is actually worried, I'm impressed."

Nico face exploded with a shade of red and turned around stomping away from the other third year. "W-w-what are you talking about?! Me? Worried? Don't be ridiculous!" She huffed.

"You're so cute Nicochii!" Nozomi grabbed the smaller girl from behind and gave her a big hug. The other students were beginning to give the two questioning looks.

"Let go of me you weirdo!" Nico struggled to get out of the vice grip of the groping fiend.

* * *

**~Fifth Period - Physical Education~**

"Ushio-kun, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet today." Himawari questioned the spaced out bluenet.

"Huh?!" Ushio popped back into reality. "It's nothing, really. I was just thinking that's all."

"Are you sure?" Kotori had a worried expression on her face. "If you're not feeling well you should go to the nurse's office."

Ushio madly blushed when the taupe haired girl bumped her forehead against his to check his temperature. The brightness of his cheeks intensified when he heard two certain people snicker behind him.

"I-I'm fine, honest." The navy haired boy backed away from Kotori and refused to meet her eyes. In a way, it hurt Kotori because she found it to be a sign of wanting to avoid her. But he turned around to glare at Hiroshi and Honoka too quickly to notice it.

**xXx**

"Alright everyone, I want you to pair up with a partner for today's activity." Today, they were in the gym for their physical education class.

"Hiroshi-kun, will you be my partner?!" Many girls from their class crowded him as he struggled to give them a proper answer.

"Himawari-chan, do you want to be my partner?" Honoka grabbed the younger twin by the arm as she nodded. With smiles on their faces they both gave Kotori a wink. Ushio gave the two questioning looks as his eyes looked between the two giggling girls and a blushing Kotori.

"Kotori, if you don't mind, would you like to be partners...?" Ushio tried his best to act normal as possible around her. He pushed away the thoughts of his childhood friend giving him the kiss on his cheek and decided that it was just a gesture of thanks.

"Eh?! Um...if that's okay with you Ushio-kun...I don't mind." Kotori gave him one of her usual smiles. From the look it seems like she was hoping he would forget what had happened that day too.

Their instructions after pairing up were to do exercises that required the use of a basketball. Of course that wasn't hard to do, nothing go wrong...right?

Ushio and Kotori were having a good time passing the ball back and forth to each other...that was until Honoka decided to start doing a crazy thing along with Himawari. They both decided to do the insane and throw their ball halfway across the the gym. Kotori's back was turned to the scene and didn't seem to take notice, but when Honoka missed the last throw it was heading straight for the taupe haired girl. The last thing Ushio remembered was pushing his childhood friend out of the way and receiving a hello from the high speed leather ball.

"Ushio-kun!" Kotori called out to the boy on the ground. He tried to speak and reassure Kotori that he was alright, but the force of the basketball that Himawari threw was enough to cause him to go unconscious.

**xXx**

_Ugh...I feel like my head is being split opened. Geez Himawari, did you really have to chuck the ball that hard?_

The bluenet blinked his eyes opened. He found himself to be alone in the nurse's office by himself. By the time Ushio woke it was already afternoon where everyone was getting ready for clubs. The sound of the sliding doors opening made him sit up in bed.

"Oh! He's awake nya!" Rin shouted at the others walking in from behind her.

"Thank goodness." Hanayo sighed with relief.

"Ushio-kun how are you feeling?" Kotori asked the bluenet.

"I've been better." He gave a weary smile and turned to the two culprits who caused the whole mess. "I hope you two have learned your lesson. What would you have done if Kotori was the one who got hurt instead?"

"We're sorry..." Honoka and Himawari bowed both their heads in guilt. When the basketball had slammed into Ushio's face he also happened to hit the back of his head which was the main reason that made him black out. Of course they both got a good lecture from their teacher too.

Ushio sighed as he rubbed the side of his head. "As long as you learned from your mistakes." There was no possible way he could stay made at them forever.

"We were going to hang out this afternoon. Do you want to come?" Hiroshi tried to lighten the mood by mentioning their plans.

"That's okay; I was planning to head home. My head is still a little dizzy. You guys go on without me." He gave everyone a reassuring smile.

"But-" The rest of Kotori's sentence was interrupted by the tried bluenet.

"I'll be fine by myself, promise." Before Ushio realized it himself his hand had unconsciously moved towards Kotori's head and began patting it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The gesture caused the taupe haired girl's cheeks turn pink. She pouted at first, but nodded her head anyways.

"Let's go or we won't be able to get our free prize!" Nico pulled Rin and Honoka out of the room as Hanayo, Hiroshi, and Himawari followed after them.

"Thank you...for saving me..." Kotori still hadn't moved from her spot where Ushio had patted her head. She hesitated to leave her childhood friend alone.

"I'll text you later when I get home if you're that worried." Ushio jokingly suggested.

"I-idiot!" Kotori's face returned to heating up making her face red once again. Mad, she stormed out of the nurse's office and left behind a chuckling bluenet.

In truth, she was glad that Ushio made the joke. It was rare for Ushio since he was always serious; she smiled to herself walking down the hallway to catch up with the others. Kotori knew that he was trying to cheer her up, but she didn't want him to see that it was more than enough to make it happen.

* * *

Ushio finally decided to get up and gather his belongings to head home. He still felt a little dizzy, but it was better than what he had felt earlier. His bag was left in his classroom, but he decided to take a detour when he heard the sound of someone playing the piano. Whoever was playing must be in a bad mood because the notes of the keys sounded like someone was banging their hands against them. Peeking through the small glass of the door Ushio saw a certain redhead caught in the moment of her playing.

Maki pounded furiously against the keys of the piano as she was deep in her thoughts. Since this morning she had been a foul mood. The talk she had with her parents to the many events with some of her classmates had gotten on her last nerve. She wished they would all just go-

"Maki?"

Amethyst eyes opened from the surprise voice. Maki looked up and found Ushio looking at her with concern. She glared at him for interrupting her moment alone.

"I thought of all people, you would knock before coming in?" The tone of her voice clearly showed that she wanted to be alone. Ushio was taken aback by her attitude, but let it slide.

"I did, but it seems like you didn't hear it since your playing was...very loud." Maki's face turned red from embarrassment, knowing that the older boy was nowhere at fault.

"Sorry..." She mumbled.

"Is something bothering you?" The dark blue haired boy leaned against the wall of the music room and stared out the window. "It's not like you to violently bang against the piano, you usually play better."

"What do you mean by usually?" Maki's face was starting to put a tomato to shame.

"Well, sometimes when I pass the music room you're in here playing on the piano...and I would sometimes listen to you play..." Amber orbs avoided making contact with Maki's eyes due to embarrassment. He would be lying if he said he didn't like the sound of her playing on it.

"Oh..." That was all she could say before becoming annoyed. "Why didn't you just come in and listen instead of standing outside?"

"Well...I didn't want to bother you when...when you looked so concentrated..." Ushio rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't try to dodge the question by changing the topic and don't say 'nothing' because 'nothing' doesn't make a person bang their hands against a piano in anger."

Maki sighed and looked down at her hands that rested on her lap. They still tingled from playing the piano from earlier.

"I just have a lot on my mind that's all." Ushio didn't say anything and waited for the redhead to continue talking. "I have a question for you Ushio."

He raised his eyebrow from the sudden change of heart. "What is it?"

"Have you ever thought about doing something else besides what you're parents want?" Maki looked at her the second year.

"I would be lying if I said no...but being raised by my strict parents I wouldn't really know what else I would do. My whole life I had been trained to take over my family dojo, and as you know, most of it was spent hiding my real gender." Ushio looked at Maki. "But I believe if I want to do something on my own my parents would support me for my decision. As of right now, taking over the dojo is what I want to do even if it's also something my parents want."

"You make it sound so easy..." Maki replied.

"All I can say is follow what your heart think is right. There is no wrong answer if you do that." Ushio walked up to the scarlet haired girl and poked her forehead. "If you ever feel troubled don't be stubborn to ask others for help. I'm not the only one here for you."

He gave her a gentle smile before telling her he had to leave. Once he left the room Maki touched her forehead where he poked her. In an instant her whole face became warm and her body felt like it was walking on air. Little did she know, on the outside in the hallway a certain bluenet realized he had done something really embarrassing that his face was also painted red.

* * *

**So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter even though I feel like it's all over the place. I wanted to give each heroine a little time with our beloved knight.**

**Remember to vote for your girl! The poll is still open for those who haven't voted on there yet with an account. It can be found on my profile.**

**Many thanks readers.**

**Until Next Time…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Before I wrote this chapter I was currently working on my other story, but then the idea popped in my mind and I knew I just had to write it. It's fairly short, but I decided to let this chapter be more around Maki since she got the short end of the stick in the last chapter and since she's in first place ATM. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**-Zero**

**P.S. – Some of the review votes I got didn't really give me an exact girl they wanted to vote on so I wasn't really sure what to do, so if you want to vote make sure to tell me who you want if you're voting again.**

**Vote Update**

**Maki – 39 votes**

**Kotori – 28 votes**

**Eli – 13 votes**

* * *

Secret - Ch. 6

Summer break is just around the corner, which meant finals were too. Another peaceful afternoon at Otonokizaki Academy, there was no way to ruin such a nice-

"Honoka-chan, Rin-chan, don't let him get away!" A sinister smile appeared on the third year's face.

"Roger, General Toujou!" The two gave Nozomi a salute before chasing after the bluenet. They chased Ushio around the clubroom as Nico, Kotori, and Himawari were on the sidelines watching in amusement. Hanayo on the other hand was more worried if someone got hurt.

"There is no why I'm going to put that on!" Ushio dodged his ginger haired friend and glared at the purples haired girl.

"Ehh~, but Kotori worked really hard making it. Besides, there's no need to be embarrass. We already know what you look like in a skirt." Nozomi grinned widely at him.

"I thought it would look good on you..." Kotori mumbled while looking at the floor.

Ushio's face erupted in red. Alas, his past of hiding his gender was never going to go away, and knowing the chest grabbing demon, she would use it to her advantage.

Amber eyes made way to the clothes that Nozomi had in her hands. His stomach twisted with the thought of putting it on. True, he had gotten used to putting on skirts when he still had to wear them, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"Isn't it fine Ushio-kun," Himawari latched onto him from behind. "it's just for a bit."

The blue haired male paled as he notice the grip around him tightened. In the back of his mind he knew this was something they all came up with to bully him. The three who were chasing him earlier crept towards him slowly and encircled him.

"What are you guys doing?" Eli gave everyone a confused look as she stood at the doorway. She had just came back from the Student Council room only to return to the Idol Research Club room with a bunch of female students cornering Ushio.

"Oh, Elichi, nice timing. We were just about to make Ushio put this on." Nozomi held up the frilly dress with a Cheshire smile. Eli was stunned with what they were doing, but soon playfully smiled with the rest of the members.

"E-Eli...I don't like the look you have on your face." Ushio awarded furiously as the blonde walked over to him.

"I think its fine." Eli put her left arm around his neck and brought her face close to his.

"Either way you would look good in it." She whispered the words into the bluenet's redden ear and smiled. Ushio shivered from the action, but from the corner of his eye he saw that Nozomi was getting closer and closer by the seconds. A breeze swept into the room from the opened window. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_It's do or die._

Ushio pulled Eli closer with his free arm, startling the blonde. "I think it would suit you more." He whispered the words sweetly into her ear, just as she did to him from earlier.

Blushing madly from the compliment Eli let go of him. Ushio took this this opportunity to also slip out from Himawari and made a run for it. He mentally thanked heaven that the clubroom was on the first floor.

"Ah, somebody stop him!" Honoka yelled after Ushio just as he leaped out of the window.

"Mou, Elichi you let him get away." Pouting, Nozomi turned around, only to find the quarter Russian still blushing, covering her right ear.

* * *

Ushio ran. He ran through the school corridors without looking back. He could hear Rin's faint yell not far from behind. The bluenet sped past other clubs who were having their daily training activities. Turning the corner of the building Ushio bumped heads into another person.

"Ow, geez, watch where you're going." The voice belonged to the older twin.

"Sorry Hiro." Ushio stood up (also rubbing his head) and helped pull his friend up.

"Woah, what's with that face? You look like you're running from a ghost." Hiroshi tried his best to stifle his laughter, but Ushio let it slide (for now).

"If only that was true." The bluenet took deep breaths to calm down his racing heart. Then an idea popped into his mind. "Hiro, I need you to do me a favor."

The plea caught the attention of the brunet. "What kind of favor?"

"If Nozomi and the others ask you where I am I want you to point them in a different direction."

"And how do you want me to do that?"

"I'll text you the place where I'm hiding and you point them in a different direction."

"What's in it for me?" Hiroshi smirked at the bluenet. It wasn't everyday he had his childhood friend ask for favors.

"I'll buy you lunch for a whole week. Please I'm begging you." Rin and Honoka's voices could be heard not far from the two.

"Add in dessert and you got yourself a deal," He smiled at Ushio. "but why are you hiding from them anyways?"

"Well...that's a long story..." Amber orbs averted from hazel eyes, but panicked frantically when Nozomi's voice could be heard.

"Ushio-kun~ where are you~?"

"Anyways, keep your end of the promise! If not I'll make you regret it." Ushio ran off towards the building entrance right before Nozomi and the other arrived. Hiroshi asked what they were doing and decided to follow them around. He grinned to himself as the girls searched for the bluenet. They would never suspect that they were working together.

* * *

Knowing the others, they must have split up to catch him. Ushio had no problem with them since he could easily escape, but the word 'escape' had no meaning when it came to Nozomi. He shivered at the thought of what she might do to him once he gets caught. Running in the school hallways was definitely something the bluenet would never do, but his current situation made it an exception. He hoped and hoped and prayed that by the end of the day they would all-

"Hey! Watch it, people shouldn't be running in the hallways!" The familiar female voice scolded him. Once again Ushio bumped into another person causing papers to scatter everywhere.

"I'm sorry." Ushio apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

He helped her pick up the papers and handed them to her. Looking up, amethyst jewels glared at him, but quickly became confused when they recognized who he was.

"Ushio? Why are you, of all people, running in the hallways?" Maki questioned the older boy.

"It's a long story..." Ushio rubbed the back of his neck as he gave her back her papers. She raised an eyebrow at him, but decided to not question him any further knowing that he must have had a good reason to do so. He held out a hand to help her up which she gladly took. The first year dusted herself off and picked up her bag.

"So why are you here? You weren't in the clubroom earlier either." It was now Ushio's turn to ask the scarlet haired girl questions.

"The teacher wanted to speak with me and then I was going to head to the library to get some books." Maki explained.

"Do you mind if I come along?" Strangely, that was the same place he was heading too. The other places he could think of where too obvious of a choice to hide from Nozomi.

"Not really." She half mumbled the response. Her cheeks dusted with pink as she averted her eyes from Ushio's smile. She pushed past him and walked ahead as he followed.

* * *

When they arrived at the library there were a couple of other students studying or reading there too. Maki set her belongings to a table and excused herself to go find her books. Ushio took this moment to also take a look around to find something to read.

He enjoyed reading for pleasure when he had the time. Recently, he haven't had the time because of the archery practice and Honoka's random outbursts of wanting to hang out. He made his way down the aisles, carefully trailing his finger on the spine of each book. Lost in thought of deciding on what to read until his fingers brushed against another's.

"I'm sorry." Both apologized at the same time.

"Maki?"

"Ushio?"

The two had a moment of awkward silence between each other.

"Um...you first." Ushio gestured her to continue looking before looking another area of the shelf. Maki thanked him and returned to looking for the book she needed.

She tried to concentrate on being focused, but her inner thoughts were beginning to bother her. When Ushio's fingers had brushed against her's it sent electricity through her whole body. Her cheeks reddened from the thoughts that were passing though her mind.

_Admit it, you like him._

Maki grumbled to herself as the voice continued to speak in her mind. It was like Nozomi was in there and speaking gibberish to her. Ignoring the thoughts, she tried to reach for the book she had been looking for.

Being a tall girl for her age, the redhead never really needed to worry about not being to reach for things (unlike a certain someone), but even on her tiptoes she couldn't reach the book. Struggling to get it, she huffed and looked around to find the library stool, which was until a certain bluenet grabbed the book for her.

"Here, you looked like you having trouble there." Ushio handed he the book and gave her a small smile.

"T-thank you..." Maki stood there red faced.

_Was he watching me the whole time? And how was he able to reach it when he's...shorter...than...me..._

Lilac eyes made way to the boy who went back to looking for books. They stood side by side, and that's when Maki finally noticed that Ushio had grown taller since they first met. Why was it that she only noticed this now?

"Hey..." She called out to him.

"Hm." He hummed and turned her direction.

Maki played with the book in her hands while hiding half her face behind it. "I never thanked you for helping me out that day...so...thanks..." She was a blushing mess by this time.

"Eh. Oh." The bluenet was confused by what she meant at first, but everything quickly clicked in his mind. He gave her a smile in response to her thanks. "I was just doing what anyone would have done…but you're welcome."

He scratched the back of his head and gave her a sheepish smile. Mako noticed that his cheeks brighten, but decided not to say anything because she wasn't any better.

Ushio's phone vibrated in his pocket. He flipped it opened and read the message that was sent to him. His skin complexion completely paled as his eyes scanned the screen.

"Oh no." The words barely made it out of his mouth.

"What?" Maki raised her eyebrow at the bluenet. "Is there something wrong?"

He grabbed Maki's hand and dragged her to the individual study area. She was completely confused with his actions and was about to ask him what was wrong until he pulled her down behind the desk and covered her mouth.

"Shhhh." He brought his finger to his lips and shushed her. Her eyebrows scrunched together after he removed his hand and wondered what the blue haired boy was hiding from.

"Ushio-kun~ how long are you going to hide from us~? You can't run forever~?"

Maki and Ushio shivered under the desk when they heard the words. Now the redhead understood why Ushio was so scared. Nozomi was the reason.

"Nozomi-chan, we looked everywhere and couldn't find him." Honoka reported to the older girl.

"Maybe he already left nya." Rin suggested.

"Hm~ I had a feeling that he would be in here though?"

Ushio tighten his hold on Maki's hand. She returned the squeeze, since she was just as scared of what the perverted third year would do (or say) if she found them. The redhead was sure they were goners when the trio's feet could be seen.

"You know, now that you think about it Hiroshi-kun was trying really hard to tell us that Ushio-kun was not in the library." Honoka added.

"Maybe he was right nya."

"...Or maybe he let Ushio-kun get away." A dark laugh escaped from Nozomi's lips. "Let's go Honoka-chan, Rin-chan."

Maki and Ushio shivered just from hearing it, and they were sure there was a sinister smile plastered on her face was she did so. The trio left the area, but the two stayed under the desk for a good thirty seconds before getting out. They both let out a sigh of relief knowing that Nozomi was gone. The older girl is often sisterly to the younger members, but when she has her mind set on an idea she will do anything at all cost to make it happen.

"Um...Maki...you can let go of my hand now..." Ushio's face reddened as he noticed that the first year hadn't let his hand go.

"Uueh!" Maki looked down and saw that she was still gripping his hand tightly. Her face did the same was the bluenet and quickly released their hands. Ushio coughed into his hand to break the awkward silence. The warm fuzzy sensation never left her hand.

_Even his hands have gotten bigger..._ She slapped her tomato red cheeks to get rid of the distracting thought.

"Care to explain why they were looking for you?" Maki gave the second year and annoyed look.

"Well...earlier when we were in the clubroom...Kotori showed everyone a dress...that was apparently made for me...and I kind of ran away before they could get me in it..." Ushio lightly scratched his red cheeks and averted his eyes away from Maki.

"Pffff...hahaha..." Maki tried her best to not laugh so loud (since they were still in the library). Ushio's cheeks flared knowing that the redhead was laughing at the idea of him in a dress.

"Are you done?" He huffed. The younger girl nodded and wiped away an invisible tear from her eye.

"Well, at least you didn't get caught, but the again there's not much to worry about since you're used to such clothing." Amethyst eyes playfully teased the older boy as the owner turned around to go back to the table with her belongings.

Ushio stood in his place with his mouth ajar. Did she really just say that? Did Maki, the girl who was ever so serious just like him, make a joke? The bluenet wasn't sure what was reality and what was a dream anymore.

_Well, her smile and laugh was pretty cute- WAIT, WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING!_ The bluenet blushed at the thought and tried to push it out of his mind. Making way back to the table where Maki was, he opened his book and tried to concentrate on reading...except for the fact that his eyes would sometimes wander towards the mature first year to steal a glance.

* * *

Hiroshi was currently in the clubroom with the other girls who were left behind when Ushio dashed out the window. The trio had just returned from their trip to the library.

"So I guess you weren't able to find him?" Himawari asked.

Rin and Honoka shook their heads while Nozomi eyed the older twin. Hiroshi sighed in relief and was glad that they weren't able to find the bluenet.

"Haha, maybe he already left for home." The brunet tried to act natural as possible from the look Nozomi was giving him.

"But his things are still here?" Kotori pointed to Ushio's schoolbag.

"And if he did come back for his things Hanayo and I would have been here to stop him." Nico added.

"Hahaha...I guess you're right..." Hiroshi began to sweat furiously as the girls looked suspiciously at him.

"Hiroshi-kun, you're not hiding anything from us are you~?" Nozomi walked up to the boy and twirled her finger in his hair. Hazel eyes tried their best to make contact with the dangerous emerald jewels in front of them. One wrong move and he was done for.

"Hahaha...what are you talking about Toujou-sempai...what would I be hiding?" Hiroshi felt like a puddle was being made from his sweat. The purple haired girl drew herself closer to the boy to whisper in his ear.

"It's bad to lie you know?" Nozomi stepped away from the male twin and snapped her fingers.

Rin and Honoka jumped on him and made sure he couldn't escape like Ushio had. Nozomi began unbuttoning his blazer and continued smiling at him while the dress was in her other hand.

On the other side of the school a cry of pleas and apologies could be hear at Otonokizaki Academy.

* * *

Maki's phone vibrated while she and Ushio were in the library reading. She looked at the screen and saw that it was a text from Nozomi. She hesitated to look at what was sent in fear that Nozomi had saw them earlier and was going to tease her for it, but Ushio's phone also vibrated not long afterwards.

Unlike the first year, Ushio didn't hesitate to see what Nozomi had sent. He looked at the screen with a blank face.

"Maki..."

"Hmm." He hummed in response before looking up.

"Remind me that I owe Hiroshi lunch for two weeks along with dessert."

Maki was confused by what he meant until she looked at the text that Nozomi sent. It was a picture...and the poor guy looked like he had been forced to wear the dress in place of Ushio. Maki and Ushio couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

* * *

**Well now that this is done I really should be updating my other stories. Next chapter is planned to be Ushio and Kotori…if that doesn't happen…well…**

**Anyways remember to vote! May the votes be in your favor my friends…**

**Until Next Time…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, this was a little messy, but it happened. I apologize in advance to the readers who were hoping to have a chapter with Kotori. I thought about it and the way I want the story to go, it would make more sense if this came first. At first I was working on my other story, but I didn't like the way I wrote it so I scrapped it and got frustrated. Therefore, this story got its next chapter instead. Anyways, keep voting and I hope you enjoy!**

**-Zero**

**Voting Update**

**Maki – 53 votes**

**Kotori – 36 votes**

**Eli – 15 votes**

* * *

Secret - Ch. 7

The once clear sky slowly began to be covered with dark clouds. Because the chance of rain was sixty percent, most clubs decided to cancel practice, they weren't going to take their chances of getting rained on.

Azure eyes reflected the cloudy sky as their owner gazed out the window. The blonde sighed as she returned back to finishing her paperwork. She was currently alone, due to the fact that her Vice President was absent for certain circumstances. The girl hoped to get them done as soon as possible before it starts raining.

Summer break was finally here which excited the blonde. Luckily, the three idiots and Hiroshi passed (barely) their exams and were able to dodge the long, boring lectures of summer classes.

Eli giggled to herself as she remembered their study session together. It wasn't the fact that she needed it, but more for Honoka, Rin, Nico, and Hiroshi. Everyone enjoyed that time that they spent together...well except the ones who really needed it. Her lips arched upward as she recalled the recent memory. In a way, she kind of felt sorry for the slackers since Nozomi, Ushio, and Maki were making sure they stayed on task.

_Ushio..._

Her cheeks turned pink from the thought of a certain bluenet. She let out another sighed as she rested her chin in her hand. Lately, it has been happening more often than she liked. Just being around him made her feel like she was walking on air. At this rate her mind was going to be filled with nothing but the boy.

*Knock Knock*

Eli jumped in her seat, causing her to sit up straight in the chair. The sudden noise startled the Student Council President.

"Come in." She cleared her throat and smoothed out the creases on her uniform. Whoever this person was better have a good reason to interrupt her while doing work.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not intruding." The familiar voice made the girl's heart flutter.

"Ushio, what are you doing here?" The blonde was surprised to find the person she was thinking about appear before her.

The blue haired boy greeted the older girl with his signature smile. "I was told I would find you here."

"Who told you that?" Eli raised her eyebrows.

"Nozomi texted me that she had some things to do at the shrine, so she asked me to see if I could help you with some of the paperwork in her place." He walked up to the desk to Eli's left and set down his bag before sighing. "Honestly, if I had known that you had this much left to finish I would have come sooner. Didn't you promise me that you would ask for help when you had too much to do?"

"I never made such promise." The blonde pouted. "I only said that if I need your help I would ask for it without hearing a single complaint. If you don't want to help then that's fine by me!"

"I wasn't complaining...I was just...frustrated that you didn't try to ask any of us for help if you needed it, like I'm not good enough..." He spoke in a passive tone to show the other that he wasn't trying to start a fight.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that..." Eli now felt bad knowing that Ushio had good intentions with his words.

"That's okay." He chuckled. "For a moment, I thought you were going to beat me with your stapler."

They both laughed. Eli had noticed that the younger boy learned how to be more lax around her as she had with him.

"So, what would you like me to do?"

"You can help me by putting these papers in order. I already finished looking over them."

The bluenet nodded and began working right away.

* * *

Throughout the whole hour that they worked, it was in complete silence. Eli wasn't sure if it was appropriate to strike a conversation when Ushio was working so diligently. The Student Council President had finished looking over the all the documents and was now trying her best to stay busy. Of course, the attempts failed and her eyes always made their way back to boy sitting to her left who was completely absorbed in the work.

The blonde noticed how he was very particular on how the papers were ordered. First by grade level and then in alphabetical. She couldn't help but giggle at his nod when he was finally finished.

"Thank you Ushio, you really saved me." She smiled.

"Eh! Ah! I was just doing what I could!" Ushio stuttered, a hint of pink dusted his cheeks. The smile that she gave him made him blush. "We should get going! It's getting kind of late!"

"You're right. We should go before it...rains..."

Right as the words left the blonde's mouth she looked out the window and realized that it was pouring.

_So much for getting things done before it rains..._

Eli looked out the window and internally sighed to herself. The day she forgets to bring an umbrella had to be the day it rains.

"It's raining really hard." Ushio spoke from behind, giving her a small fright. For a moment, she forgot that he was there.

"Eh! Uh, yeah...it really is..." Eli's voice hitched when their hands brushed against each other.

"Shall we get going then?"

"Yeah, let me grab my stuff."

**xXx**

The pair made their way down to the front doors and stood under there. Ushio pulled out a small carry on umbrella from his bag and opened it. Just when he was about to say goodbye to the older girl he noticed that she wasn't pulling out an umbrella.

"Eli, did you not bring one?"

"Haha, it seems that I might have forgotten to pack one." She gave him a 'don't worry about it' smile. He didn't like the idea of leaving her stranded so he decided to give her his umbrella.

"Eh?" Eli was confused when he put the opened umbrella in his hands.

"I'm letting you borrow it." Amber orbs averted the gaze of aquamarine jewels. He didn't know why, but his face began to heat up.

"But-" Before Eli could finish her sentence he started walking away from her and braced himself for the rain.

_Better me than her right?_

Just when he was getting ready to dash in the rain, Eli tugged on the back of his shirt. Turning around, he found a flustered third year trying to find her voice.

"I-I-If you want, w-we can s-s-share it t-t-together..." Eli's face was completely red from asking the question, but Ushio wasn't any better. The thought of sharing an umbrella together lead to the idea of looking like a couple which embarrassed both of them.

"Eh?! N-n-no it's-"

"I would feel bad if you got sick...besides...I don't mind the idea of sharing an umbrella together..." The rest of Eli's sentence came out in a mumble.

"Besides...?" Ushio questioned the third year.

"Anyways, we'll share the umbrella until we reach a convenience store so I-"

"I'll just walk you home then." Ushio cut off the rest of Eli's statement. In this kind of weather he felt more at ease if he knew the blonde had made it home safely. On the other hand, he hadn't noticed that his statement had cause Eli to blush even harder than she already was.

**xXx**

Without any more arguing they decided to walk together to Eli's house. They stood under the small object together. Ushio offered to hold it while they made their journey.

_He's gotten taller hasn't he..._

Eli noticed that not a single drop of rain touched her, but she knew the bluenet well. She knew he was the type of person who would take a wet shoulder while the other person stays completely dry. Mustering all of the courage she had, Eli pulled him by the arm and brought them closer to each other.

"E-E-Eli!" The sudden action brought his blush to go past his ears. Being in such close proximity made his mind go haywire.

"Y-your shoulder is getting wet...so deal with it until we get to my house." He nodded, knowing that there was no way out if he wanted to avoid another argument. Eli wasn't any better than the bluenet. She prayed that he couldn't hear or feel the fast beating of her heart.

_Too close! You're too close Eli! Wait...what is this soft feeling..._

Citrine eyes slowly looked at the area of softness as they continued to walk. Ushio's eyes widen when he saw Eli's...soft part of her body touching his arm.

_E-E-E-E-Eli's c-c-c-chest is t-touching- Ushio, get yourself together! Stop thinking of indecent thoughts! What would she think if you say that out loud?!_

The bluenet fought an internal battle to keep his mind off of the position they were in. Thankfully, they had arrived at Eli's house before Ushio overheated from thinking too much.

**xXx**

"I'll see you tomorrow then." The second year dropped her off at her door and was ready to head home until she called out to him.

"Why don't you stay for a bit? It's still raining pretty hard and you need to dry yourself off before you catch a cold." Azure eyes scanned the boy's wet shoulder. She knew that she would feel responsible if Ushio got sick.

"I guess I could stay until the rain calms down. It would be rude of me if I refused when you asked so kindly." Ushio gave her a light smile.

He entered the Ayase residence and excused himself for intruding. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't nervous. This was his first time visiting a friend's home besides Kotori or Honoka. The boy stiffly made his way through the home and tried to act natural as possible. He sat down on the couch and set his belongings beside his feet.

"There's no need to be so stiff Ushio, my parents are at work and Arisa texted to me earlier that she was with Yukiho." Eli's face flared when she realized what she said. She was home alone with the boy. The boy that she has a crush on. The boy who's probably too dense to realize the situation.

"Eli, are you okay? You look kind of red." Ushio gave her a look of confusion and concern. He was worried that she may have gotten sick from being in the rain.

"Eh! I-I-I'm fine! I just spaced out for a bit! Totally fine!" She managed to stammer out.

"?" Ushio's face was now completely confused.

"H-how about I go and get you a towel? Would you also like some tea?" The blush on her face slowly returned to her natural color. She got up and walked to her room to grab a spare towel.

***BOOM***

The loud sound of thunder startled Ushio along with the lights going out, but what made him scared even more was when Eli screamed. He got up and ran to the direction of her voice and searched for the blonde.

"Eli are you- oomph!" An incoming force tackled Ushio to the ground. He shook away the spinning of his head and tried to get up, but the mass of weight that pushed him down was now on top of him.

"Please don't let me go. Please don't let me go." Eli wrapped her arms around his torso as she trembled, burying her face into his chest. Ushio may not be able to see in the dark, but he could hear the blonde sniffling as she tightened her grip which shocked the bluenet. Eli was usually as calm and more easygoing than he was; seeing her on the verge of tears was something he had never seen before.

"Eli, you're not hurt are you?" Ushio pushed them off the ground and sat themselves up, Eli never letting him go. She shook her head in response, but her trembling continued.

"Please don't let me go..." She repeated again.

_She must be really scared._ Amber eyes tried their best to reassure the quarter Russian that everything was okay, that is, if she decided to open her eyes.

If they were in a different situation, the bluenet knew he would have passed out by now because of how close their bodies are. But he didn't have the time to be selfishly thinking about himself when Eli was silently sobbing in his chest.

The mere thought of actually seeing her crying face made Ushio's chest ache in a displeasing way. He really liked it when she smiled. Her smile was different from Kotori's. Kotori's smile was childlike and caring while Eli's was warm like the sun with a hint of playfulness. There were times when the blonde would flash him a smile and make his heart beat fast.

"Eli..." He slowly pulled away to try and meet her in the eyes. "Are you able to get up?"

"I-I think so..." She held back another sob to answer the younger boy.

Ushio used the wall for support to help them both off the floor. Eli continued to stay close to him, hoping that he wouldn't suddenly disappear. The bluenet noticed that she was still shaking, so, on instinct he wiped away her tears before pulling her close to hold her. Eli stiffened from his sudden boldness, but soon relaxed in the embrace when Ushio started to rub circles on her back to soothe her.

When Eli had calmed down he pulled out of the embrace and took out his phone. The small amount of light that came from the screen was enough to help them see each other and a little around themselves. The two walked back to the couch and took a seat. Eli held onto Ushio's hand, refusing to let go even if she was completely embarrassed at this point.

"So...are you feeling better?" Ushio spoke up in hope to break the awkward silence that has been around since the time they had spent together at school.

"I'm still a little scared, but I feel a lot better knowing that you're here." Eli replied before giving a half-hearted laughed. "You must think I'm childish for being scared..."

Eli averted her eyes from citrine eyes to avoid contact. She was embarrassed about the fact that her crush has found out about her biggest fear.

"I don't think so."

"Please, if you want to laugh I won't get mad. Look a seventeen year-old student who's still afraid of the dark." Eli's words came out forced.

"There's nothing to laugh about. There are plenty of people older than you who are afraid of the dark; it's a psychological phobia for some. Besides...everyone have something their afraid of...even me." Ushio grabbed the older girl's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Eli leaned onto Ushio's shoulder and squeezed his hand back. She let out a soft giggle. "So even the usually calm Sonoda Ushio has something he's afraid of."

At first he blushed from her teasing, but soon smiled to himself knowing that Eli was back to her usual self. "O-of course. I am human after all."

"Well, since you know what my fear is what about you?" Eli became comfortable in the position they were in. Although the darkness still made her scared, she felt more at ease having the boy by her side.

"...My fear is being rejected by others..." Ushio's words came out softly and also took Eli by surprise. She had never thought that his fear would be that. "My whole life, I was always told what to do. The day I told all of you my secret...I was afraid you all would reject me for hiding something so big. Sometimes I fear what my parents would say if I ever decide that I don't want to take over the family dojo...you could say my biggest fear is having my dearest people leave me."

Eli didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know if words could soothe one's heart from such a big fear. She hummed in response to his words and laced their fingers together. She was past the point of being embarrassed, so basically, she didn't care anymore.

"I think that's also something everyone is afraid of...but if it makes you feel better, I won't leave you..."

Aquamarine gems made contact with his eyes. Their faces were inches away from each other. Eli made the bold decision to move closer until...

***FLICKER***

The power to Eli's house turned back on. Ushio hadn't realize that their faces were in such close proximity, lips centimeters apart. Both of their faces erupted in flames, the color would put a certain redhead's hair to shame. The younger boy practically fell off of the couch when everything replayed in his mind.

"I-I-I-I-I s-should get going! The rain seemed to have let down!" Ushio abruptly stood up and stuttered the words out of his mouth.

"Y-you're right! It's getting kind of late; your parents might be worried!" Eli replied a little quicker than expected.

An awkward silence invaded the room as the two avoided making eye contact with each other. Ushio gather his things and left the Ayase residence as Eli saw him to the door.

"Wait!" Once again the blonde stop the other before he could leave. "Um...I just wanted to thank you...for you know...what happened..." She madly blushed in embarrassment as she remembers what she did.

Ushio rubbed the back of his neck and reassured her that it was alright. His face, flushed just like her's.

When they finally said their goodbyes, Eli closed the front door shut. Her heart was beating like a drum, her feeling were overflowing throughout her body. How much longer will she be able to hold back her feelings?

Walking back into her room, her phone rang. The caller ID was from none other than her best friend.

"Hello."

"So, Elichi, how was your time with Ushio-kun?" A snicker could be heard from the other side of the line.

"NOZOMI!"

* * *

**What the readers don't know…**

**Ushio during his internal battle **** 'Think of something else! Uh…' *looks at Eli's chest* 'Pi = 3.14159265359…etc.'**

**Hahaha I hope the Eli voters out there enjoyed this chapter. So close Eli, so close. Next chapter will most definitely be Kotori's turn while they all enjoy their summer break together.**

**Just as a reminder, you are allowed to vote again after every chapter I post, this also includes users with accounts. **

**Eli voters you are falling behind! Get you butts up if you want her to have a happy ending! Maki and Kotori voters are still in their heated battle.**

**Until Next Time…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally, I was able to finish this at one in the morning, but I was just too tired to post it. I feel like the flow isn't that great, but it still happened. I apologize if there wasn't enough Kotori/Ushio moments (I promise there will be more in the future). Cut me some slack, it was my birthday yesterday (officially 18 now). I've was also busy on Sunday and Monday because I had a two-day orientation for college.**

**Voting is still open, but I've decided to hide the results until the end (I feel like Eli voters have kind of died out, what happened?). Make sure you remember to vote. I hope you enjoy reading. Thanks for your reviews, votes, comments, and support.**

**-Zero**

* * *

Secret - Ch. 8

"Come on Ushio, don't be a spoil sport." Hiroshi nudged the older boy who was sulking.

"I wanted to go mountain climbing..." The pouting bluenet mumbled.

Summer break was here and the Idol Research Club had decided to get together to have some fun. Although the idea was Honoka's the Club President announced the idea to the rest of the group. At first they looked at Maki to see if she could get one of her parents' vacation houses, but the Hasegawa twins managed to ask their parents to borrow one of their vacation homes near the mountains.

The two boys were currently sitting outside near the river. Everyone had decided that they wanted to play there for the first day instead of going hiking much to Ushio's debate of going.

"Aw~ come on already, we said that we'll all go tomorrow. It's not the end of the world. What are you, five?" The brunet playfully poked the other's cheek. This was the only time he would get to do this so he used it to his advantage.

"Shut up." Ushio swatted away his finger and moved to turn his back against the other.

Feminine voices could be heard making their way down the path towards the river. The girls had told the two boys that they would catch up with them once they got ready. Hiroshi stood up quickly and was excited to see what the girls were wearing. Ushio on the other hand was more interested with the small lizard that was crawling near him.

"Sorry we took so long you two!" Honoka waved as she called out to them.

On the inside Hiroshi thanked the heavens for being alive. Being able to see so many cute girls in swimsuits was every man's dream...well...except for the one sitting beside him. All of the girls brought their belongings and set them down on the area where Ushio and Hiroshi had set up.

"Ushio-kun...are you still mad...?" Kotori tried to approach the boy, but decided to keep her distance at the moment.

"Not really..." Clearly everyone knew that he was still upset. In a way, they kind of found his pouting to be cute since it wasn't very often they would see the bluenet like that.

"Ushio-kun, if you don't get over it I'll have to punish you okay~." An evil grin appeared on Nozomi's face which made the blue haired boy shiver. He nodded his head so furiously that it could almost fall off his head.

"Alright then everyone lets go-" The rest of Hiroshi's sentence was cut off when Rin and Honoka tackled him into the river.

Everyone else joined in on the fun, well except for Ushio and a certain redhead. They both sat on the side and watched everyone.

"Come on you two the water feels great nya!"

"I'm fine." Maki replied.

"I'm...fine too..." Ushio didn't want to to get in the water. That would require him to-

"Eh?!"

Hiroshi grabbed the bluenet from behind under his arms in a position where he couldn't escape. In the pit of Ushio's stomach he had a really bad feeling. When Honoka and Rin grabbed his legs everything was beyond the feeling being scared. He was downright terrified when Nozomi had such a sinister smile on her face. The problem was that he hadn't realize that Himawari was also behind him until she slipped his shirt off.

"What are you crazy people doing?!" Ushio yelled at them.

"I win Nicochii. Ushio-kun does have abs." The purple haired girl grinned at the sight. The sound of someone clicking their tongue could be heard in the direction from where Nico was standing.

A blush erupted on Ushio's face. This was the sole reason to why he didn't want to get in the waters. It would mean that the other girls would stare at him. "If you're done then let me go!"

"Don't be in such a rush Ushio-kun, we need to know what the others think, right Elichi, Maki-chan?" Nozomi's grin grew wider.

"N-Nozomi!" The pair's faces were just as red as Ushio's.

"She right! What do you think Kotori-chan?" Honoka's eyes beamed brightly at the taupe haired girl who was in a slight daze.

Everything had happened so quickly that she wasn't sure how to process everything in her head. Earlier she had overheard their plan about messing with Ushio, but she didn't think it would be to this extent. Her eyes had also betrayed her and were now staring at his exposed chest, which she was having an awful hard time taking them off from.

"Kotori-chan?" Honoka brought her back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes!" Kotori shrieked the words in English. "I'm fine."

The ginger gave her childhood friend a questioning look, but soon turned her attention towards Hiroshi when he began carrying a struggling bluenet towards the river.

"Hiro! Let! Me! Go!" The other male chuckled and gave the bluenet a sly smile.

"Whatever you say Ushio."

Hiroshi threw Ushio into the deeper parts of the river. The brunet laughed hysterically at his friend's expression when he was thrown.

"Is Ushio-kun okay?" Hanayo was worried for the the blue haired boy, but more so for Hiroshi when Ushio gets him back.

"I'm sure he's fine." Hiroshi turned towards the others. "I mean, come on, there's no way he wouldn't survive something like- what's wrong?"

The brunet gave a questioning look at the girls whose faces had paled and were pointing behind him. A chill rolled down the boy's spine and slowly turned his head around.

"Y-y-yo...Ushio...hahaha..." The older twin gulped as a dark aura could be seen surround the bluenet's body. If looks could kill, Hiroshi was sure he had already died more than ten times. "U-Ushi-"

Ushio dunked Hiroshi's head in the river, cutting off the rest of his plea. Of course he was careful to let the male twin breathe every once in a while.

"W-water demon." Hanayo squeaked.

"We have to help our brother in arms!" Honoka shouted as she dragged Nico with her despite her refusal.

"Let's go Kayochin!"

"Rin-chan, wait!"

"Kotori-chan too! Let's go help that stupid brother of mine!"

"Eh?! Himawari-chan wai-"

"Ah, wait for me too!" Nozomi grabbed the blonde and chased after the others.

"Nozomi!"

Before they knew it everyone was splashing each other in the cool river. However, Maki was still sitting on one of the large rocks perfectly dry. Ushio took notice of the fact and managed to slip out from the splash war to go and talk to her.

"What's wrong Maki?" Amber eyes turned towards the scarlet haired girl. He tried hard not to stare too much.

_You know, sometimes I forget she's only fifteen- WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?! I'm not some kind of pervert!_

"Nothing. I just don't want to get in the waters." The younger girl stated. Her words brought the bluenet back to reality.

"But everyone came here to have fun. It wouldn't be the same if you didn't join too."

"It's not like I came because I didn't have anything to do; Rin and Hanayo- kya!" Cold water splashed onto Maki which made her jump.

Lilac orbs glared daggers at the older boy. A small playful smirk was on Ushio's face.

"What was that for?!"

"I don't know." A knowing smile appeared on his face. He wasn't sure why, but seeing the younger girl jump was amusing to him.

"What's with that? I don't get it. You must be hanging around the troublemakers too much." Maki pouted and crossed her arms, but quickly flinched when Ushio splashed more water on her. "MOU! PREPARE YOURSELF!"

Maki got in the river and returned the actions back at the bluenet. As the two splashed each other back and forth, Rin and some of the others joined in while some watched in disbelief.

"Since when was Ushio-kun so...playful?" Nozomi raised an eyebrow at Himawari. All she got in return was a shrug and a face that reflected her own.

They looked back and saw Rin, Honoka, Hanayo, and Nico messing with the redhead while Ushio was sitting on the nearby rock chatting with Eli and Kotori. From the looks of it they seemed to be enjoying their conversation with the exception of Eli giggling at the bluenet every time he blushed at something she said.

Nozomi saw a different expression on Kotori's face while the two were not paying any attention. It almost seemed as if she was sad when Ushio and Eli enjoyed a conversation between themselves, and when they would turn to her she would put up a smile.

_It looks like we have a little problem here._ Nozomi thought to herself. But just when she was about to put the matter into her own hands she saw Honoka and Himawari creeping towards two. Obviously they were up to no good, but the purple haired girl wanted to see how they were going to give their friends the little push that was needed.

"BOO!" Honoka and Himawari pushed the two into the river while giving them a good scare.

Ushio and Kotori ended up in the river. Nozomi noted that they needed a little push, but she didn't think the two would do it literally (then again it might have been Honoka's idea).

"Do you realize that someone could have been hurt?" Ushio deadpanned at the two. Luckily the rocks they were sitting on became their support, although, he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about Kotori.

The two trouble makers jumped down and joined them. Their mischievous smiles never leaving their faces. Blue made contact with hazel and they gave each other a knowing nod. Out of nowhere they both jumped on the back of Ushio, causing him to pin Kotori against the rock.

"Wai- what are you two doing?!" Heat crept up his face as it was in close proximity of the taupe haired girl.

"Give us a piggy back ride Ushio-kun~." Himawari cooed as she continued to latch onto the boy. Because she was behind him he couldn't see that she had winked at Kotori.

Of course, Kotori wasn't any better from Ushio. Not only was her face painted red, but her heart was beating so fast she felt like it was going to burst.

Ushio, on the other hand, was really close to passing out. As much as he wanted to deny it, the touch of his childhood friends...breasts were getting to his head. The bluenet's mind began to race in both situations, and of course things didn't always go as planned.

"I want to get a piggy back ride to~!" Nozomi playfully shouted and also (much to Ushio's displeasure) jumped onto him with the other two.

* * *

The three sat down in a kneeling position as Eli lectured them. Ushio was extremely upset with what had happened, but more so with the aftermath of the situation.

After Nozomi had jumped onto his back they all lost balance and fell backwards into the river. Kotori tried to grab onto them, but also fell in the process. However, Kotori's foot had slipped from a rock and received a cut. At the current moment as the three were getting lectured, Ushio was wrapping Kotori's foot with a piece of cloth.

Kotori's cheeks were rosy from Ushio's reaction when he saw the cut. The moment was on constant replay in her head. She knew that the bluenet was always constantly worried about everyone's wellbeing, but this time it was on a whole new level.

The taupe haired girl found the face he made when he saw her hurt to be extremely cute. His scrunched up eyebrows and worried face made the injury worth it. But what made her completely embarrassed was when he picked her like a princess out of the river.

"Does it hurt?" Citrine gems looked up at the slim girl.

"Just a little." She gave him a reassuring smile and then looked over to the three who walked up to them.

"We're sorry Kotori-chan..." Honoka and Himawari looked like they were onthe verge of tears while Nozomi gave her an apologetic smile.

"As long as you three learned your lesson." Ushio stood up and sighed. "Honesty, must I keep reminding you that fooling around can get yourself or someone else hurt."

"It's okay Ushio-kun. I'm sure Eli-chan lectured them enough." Kotori tried her best to cut some slack for the three from another lecture.

"Fine, but you need to head back to the house so we can treat your foot properly. I don't want it to get some kind of infection." Just when he was about to pick her up again she stopped him.

"W-w-wait Ushio-kun! What are you doing?!" Flustered, she prevented him from carrying her like a princess again while the others were watching.

"I'm helping you back. The trails are a little too much for you to be walking on when your foot is injured." He raised an eyebrow to see what the problem was.

Kotori's blush brighten when he didn't realize what he was doing. "That's well...a little...embarrassing..." The words came out of her mouth in almost a whisper.

"Eh! Ah...um...I'm sorry..." The bluenet realized his actions and began blushing like her. He was so worried about Kotori that he had forgotten about being embarrassed. "How about I carry you on my back then?"

She nodded and got on his back. As if they were in a world of their own they left the riverbank, completely forgotten that the others were watching them the whole time.

"They're such a idiot couple." Nico commented.

"Ara~ is Nicochii perhaps jealous." Nozomi grinned at the smaller girl, which she received a glare in return.

"This wouldn't have happened if you three didn't act so recklessly." Maki added.

"Maki-chan if you keep scowling like that your face is going to stay like that permanently nya."

"Rin-chan!" Hanayo squeaked.

"Seems like someone's more jealous than Nicochii." Nozomi gave her a knowing smile.

"Huh? What's with that? I don't get it." Maki huffed. She crossed her arms and turned around with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Why can't you be honest for once?" Nico looked at the redhead.

In the end they argued like they always do.

* * *

Ushio tried his best to keep his mind put of the gutter as Kotori's body was pressed against his back. Once again the situation reminded him of being under the umbrella with Eli. He fought an internal battle with himself silently as Kotori also kept quiet to herself.

The taupe haired girl didn't know what to say to Ushio. She could tell that he was embarrassed from the shade of red the color his ears were. Kotori would be lying to herself if she said she didn't like the idea of being carried on his back. In fact it reminded her of when they were still kids.

There was a time when Kotori had hurt her knee and Ushio (well Umi back then) carried her all the way back home. The small child back then had completely changed to a different person today. Although Ushio is still easily embarrassed, his physical appearance has changed. His once small back has now grown and his shoulders are also broad.

The amount of time that has passed scared Kotori. She was afraid of having her most precious person leave her behind. She understood it was childish of her, but she didn't want anything to change. She was afraid of change. But deep in her heart she knew it was inevitable. The way Eli looked at Ushio, she knew that look well because there were times where she would give him the same look.

The dilemma in her heart was tearing her apart. Being a close friends with them made her wonder if Ushio would feel the same way for Eli or another member of the club. But being in love with the bluenet herself, would she be able to sit and just watch as everything happens? Would she be her usual self and not do anything about it?

"Kotori? We're back, are you okay?" Ushio's soothing voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I-I'm fine. You can put me down now." The concern look her gave her made her heart swell. She found it to be very unfair of him to make such a face.

"I'll go and get the first aid kit. Until then, try not to move around too much on your own. Your foot hasn't been properly bandaged yet." He left Kotori on her own for a while and came back with the first aid kit.

"Tell me if it hurts." He pulled out the alcohol to clean the blood of the cut on her foot.

Kotori braced herself for the sting of the contact. She winced when Ushio began cleaning her injury, trying to hold in a small cry. The bluenet noticed from her body language that it hurt her, so he did his best to be as gentle as possible.

After cleaning the wound properly, Ushio carefully wrapped Kotori's foot with bandages. Just when Kotori thought he was done he grabbed her hand. She blushed and looked at him for some kind of answer.

"Ushio-kun?"

"Your hand, it got hurt too." He muttered. Kotori looked at her hands and noticed a small cut.

"It's fine. You don't have to-"

"It's best to as least put a bandaid on it so it can heal faster." Amber eyes gave her a stern look.

She could tell he would not be satisfied unless she let him do so. Without any more arguing she let him.

"Do you need anything else?" Ushio asked her once he was done.

Kotori didn't know what was possessing her, but the words just came out of her mouth. "Can you kiss me?"

"Eh?!" Ushio was caught completely off guard from the sudden question; his face erupting in flames.

"Eh~, I was just kidding Ushio-kun." Kotori pretend to play off her words, but on the inside she was mentally slapping herself for being careless.

_Stupid! Stupid! I'm so stupid! What am I saying?! He definitely going to-_

A tug on her hand pulled Kotori out of her internal battle with herself. Ushio was still blushing madly, but in his eyes it seemed like there was determination in them. Slowly, he brought her hand close and pressed his lips closely against the bandaid that cover her cut. Before Kotori could process everything in her mind, the sound of the door opening and everyone returning back from the river bank echoed throughout the house. Ushio was nowhere to be seen in the room.

"Kotori-chan how are you feeling?" Honoka asked her childhood friend with concern.

Kotori didn't answer the ginger. Instead she hid her blush behind her hand that a certain bluenet had kissed. She didn't think that Ushio would have the courage to do such a thing.

_Ushio-kun, you dummy. How am I supposed to hold back my feeling now?_

* * *

**So next chapter is planned to be a mix of Eli and Maki set during nighttime at the vacation home. Then after that is going to be another just Maki chapter. I hope you all stick with me in the end because we are slowly getting to the end of this story.**

**Who will be the one Ushio choose? That is all up to you my fellow readers.**

**Until Next Time…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy.**

**-Zero**

* * *

Ch. 9

They spent a week at the Hasegawa's vacation home in the mountains. Ushio refused to go on the trails because he didn't want Kotori walking around on an injured foot. One could say that she was like a strict father who wouldn't let his daughter do anything on her own.

It was their last night before they headed home. Rin and Honoka protested that they needed to do something before the day was completely over. Luckily, Himawari told them that there would be a summer festival in the nearby town held tonight. Knowing the two, they were extremely excited to the point where they might knock out when they return from the festival itself.

"It sucks that they won't be wearing kimonos." Hiroshi whined for what seemed like the fifth time to the annoyed bluenet.

"And I will tell you again, Hiro, you've told me that already." Ushio grumbled.

"But it's a summer festival Ushio!" The older twin groaned. "What's a summer festival without girls wearing kimonos?"

"A summer festival where I get to hear a hormonal boy complain about girls not wearing kimonos." Ushio replied sarcastically.

"You're not a normal boy if you don't think about things like this!" Hiroshi shook his friend.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be normal." The blue haired boy swatted the other away from him.

"This is true."

"Another word out of you and I'll make Nozomi put you in that kimono that you want to see so badly." Ushio tilted his head back as the words came out coldly. Hiroshi whimpered from the death glare that Ushio gave him.

"What are you guys doing nya?" Rin came down stairs wearing a t-shirt with overall shorts over them. Hanayo followed her from behind with shorts and a light jacket over her shirt to keep her warm from the cool summer night (and probably mosquitoes).

"Just talking, right Hiroshi?" Ushio asked his friend who nodded in fear of what the bluenet might do to him if he said the wrong words. The two first-years tilted their heads in confusion, but decided not to ask about it.

"Are you sure you're not hiding your true feelings about us not being able to wear kimonos Ushio-kun?" Nozomi teased as she came down stairs with the others.

"Don't be ridiculous." Ushio replied to the busty girl with a blush.

"But it would have been nice if we could have worn them for tonight." Himawari added.

"There's no need for them." Ushio sighed. "You all look fine with what you're wearing right now."

"Oh my~ did we just get a compliment from Ushio-kun?" Nozomi teased him again making him blush harder.

"Did you hear that Maki-chan? Ushio-kun said that you look nice nya." Rin cooed at the redhead. A hand covered her mouth as she tried to hide her smirk.

"I-I-It's not like I asked!" Maki glared at the cat-like girl before crossing her arms and avoiding any eye contact with a certain second-year. Pink was lightly brushed against her cheeks.

"You're not being honest with yourself Maki-chan." Hanayo added.

"Right nya!"

"Hanayo! Rin!" Maki's face redden even more.

"Alright everyone, if we stay here any longer the festival will end without us." Eli brought the thought to everyone's attention. Before she knew it Rin and Honoka were already out the door.

Everyone followed after them. Ushio and Kotori were in the back as they were heading towards the festival, taking their time.

"Is your foot okay? You're not forcing yourself are you?"

"For the last time, Ushio-kun, my foot is fine now." Kotori was slightly annoyed, but giggled at how the boy could be such a worrywart. "You worry too much."

Ushio opened his mouth to argue back, but Kotori skipped a little ahead before turning around to face him.

"But I don't dislike that part of you." She flashed him a bright smile and left a red faced bluenet behind as she caught up with Himawari and Honoka.

* * *

Lost that's what she was. As much as the blonde didn't want to admit to it, she was lost. They had all arrived at the festival together, but eventually everyone had gone their own way (or more so two particular third-years had left her behind, most likely on purpose too).

"Mou, those two definitely left me on purpose. What am I going to do once the festival is over? By that time all the lights will go out and..." Eli shivered at the unfinished thought. Being left in the dark was the last way she wanted to spend the last day here.

"Eli?" She turned to the familiar voice that called out her name and found Ushio behind her.

"Ushio? Weren't you with Honoka and the others?"

"They ran off on their own...again, but I could ask you the same thing. Weren't you with Nozomi and Nico?" The question earned a sheepish laugh from the blonde. "Well, since it seems like they left us, do you want to take a look around together?"

"I don't mind."

_Wait, wouldn't that mean us being together alone...be...a date...?_ The thought slowly caused heat to creep up the blonde's face.

"So is there anywhere in particular that you want to see?"

"Eh?! N-not r-really!" Eli stumbled responding back.

They walked around, trying some of the food and looked at some booths that caught Eli's attention. Ushio smiled to himself as he watched the quarter Russian brightened with curiosity and amazement with even the simplest things.

The pair was currently stuck at a goldfish scooping booth (it really caught Eli's attention like a five-year-old and candy). She was very interested in how the game was played and was currently on her fourth paper scooper.

"This is harder than it looks." Ushio couldn't help but chuckle at the older girl.

"Here, let me try." He took the paper scooper from her and squatted beside her. While in full concentration, he hadn't notice how much Eli was staring at him. She smiled; she found it cute how the bluenet's eyebrows would knit together when he was like that.

*SPLASH*

"I got it!" Ushio showed the two small goldfishes to the excited blonde.

"Harasho! That was amazing Ushio!" She praised him even though she wasn't paying attention the whole time.

They got a bag for the two small fished. Ushio was quite satisfied with his prize. He gestured it towards Eli, but she shook her head saying that it was his since he was the one who caught them.

"Come on don't cry! There's always next year's festival." A young boy was consoling his little sister who was upset about not being able to scoop a goldfish.

"But- but- but that was my last chance! I wanted to take home a goldfish so I could put it in Grandpa's pond!" The little girl continued to to cry out her feelings.

Eli's heart softened at the siblings. It reminded her of her relationship with Arisa. Ushio walked up to the two and kneeled down on one knee.

"If you'd like, you can have these two." He gave the little girl one of his gentle smiles that Eli came to like.

"Really..." The little girl replied through sniffles as she wiped away her tears.

"As long as you promise to smile for me." Ushio put the bag in her hand. "And take care of them."

The small girl smiled widely at the goldfishes and thanked Ushio. Her brother also thanked him before walking off with her, blending in with the crowd.

"That was very sweet of you." Eli commented.

"That- well- she seemed pretty upset about it. And besides, I didn't really need them." Ushio blushed as Eli poked his chest for getting flustered.

"Yeah yeah. But the crowd sure is getting big now."

Eli and Ushio looked around themselves and noticed the big change in mood. They picked up from passing people that the fireworks were going to start soon.

"Let's go and find a better place to watch them." Ushio took Eli by surprise when he grabbed her hand and held it tightly as they made their way through the crowds. As if time stopped, all Eli could see was the boy in front of her. The two were able to find a vacant area on the side of a hill. Eli became anxious because they strayed from the lights of the festival. She held onto the large hand that helped guided her way through the dark.

"Are you okay?" Amber orbs studied the older girl sitting beside him.

"I'm fine." She gave him a 'don't worry about me' smile.

_Because you're here._

Being alone with Ushio reminded the blonde of the rainy day they spent together. Her crashing into him for fearing the dark, crying in his chest, almost kiss...ing him. Eli's face erupted in flames as she recalled the embarrassing memory of that day.

"Hey, Ushio..."

"Hm." He looked into aquamarine gems and found himself drowning into their color.

**"Ты мне нравишься"

*BOOM*

The loud explosion turned everyone's attention towards the sky. The colorful display left the people at the festival speechless. Eli was completely entranced with the fireworks that she completely forgot that her hand had unconsciously found its way with Ushio's.

Before they realized it, the firework show had already ended. Families, friends, and couples began making their way back home. Their hands separated leaving the comfortable warmth being touched by the cool summer breeze of the night.

"Hey Eli," Ushio called out the the girl walking in front of him. "What were you saying back there? I wasn't able to hear it because of the fireworks."

"Hmmm," Eli put a finger to her lips and gave him a playful smile. "It's a secret."

"Ah, Eli-chan!" Honoka and the rest bumped into the two. They chattered about the firework show and what they did during the festival. Of course when Eli got the chance she gave a good lecture to Nozomi and Nico for leaving her behind.

* * *

Everyone returned back to the vacation burned out. Once Hiroshi hit his face on the bed he was out like a night light. The next morning was when they would all head back home, but for some odd reason Ushio couldn't sleep. In his mind, there were many things that wouldn't go away. The words of Hiroshi still lingered in his head, never going away. And his parents' words were also keeping him awake.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Ushio decided to get out of bed and get some fresh air. Usually, he would have no trouble sleeping, but it seems that his mind said so otherwise. He took a step outside and decided to take a walk to take his mind off his distracting thoughts. The bluenet didn't walk far before he noticed another person sitting on the grass looking up towards the sky.

"Maki?" Ushio called out to her and wondered what she was doing outside, in the dark, all alone. Her red hair shined as her eyes became illuminated by the moonlight. "What are you doing still awake?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied bluntly. Ushio inwardly smiled to himself from her reply as she sat down on her left. She was always straight to the point with him.

"I couldn't sleep that's all." She raised an eyebrow at his answer, but didn't push him to keep talking. "So, why are you not asleep yet?"

"I wanted to see the stars."

"The stars?" Ushio wasn't expecting that answer from the redhead. Then again, he wasn't expecting any actual answer from her.

"Yeah, when I used to go on vacation trips with my parents we would always go stargazing. It's been awhile since I last done so." A slight frown appeared on her face. Ushio noticed it when she mentioned the fact that it was with her parents.

"Then why didn't you say you wanted to go stargazing? I'm sure everyone wouldn't have minded."

"I prefer to watch the stars in peace, no offense, but I doubt Honoka and Rin would be able to sit still for five minutes." Maki bluntly stated.

"That may be true." Ushio chuckled. "But I'm sure they would have liked to see the starry sky you love so much."

"Ueh." Lilac orbs tore their gaze from the sky and made contact with shining citrine gems. Maki could practically feel Ushio's gentle gaze upon her.

"What's with that? I don't get it." She unconsciously began twirling a finger in her hair.

"You're not very honest with yourself." Maki blushed at his statement and turned away from him before she felt a familiar aching feeling in her chest. It reminded her of what Nozomi had said to her during their time at the festival.

* * *

_"What wrong Maki-chan? You don't look like you're having much fun." Nozomi teased the younger girl._

_"It's because I was left with you." The scarlet haired girl glared at the older girl._

_"Ya~ so scary~." Turquoise eyes glittered with mischief. "But if you keep acting like that I'll have to give you my Washi Washi Treatment."_

_On instinct, Maki covered her chest and took a step away from her perverted senior. Never will there comes a day where she will understand why Nozomi likes punishing them so much._

_"So, what did you want to talk about?" The redhead refused to let her guard down around the other._

_"I wanted to talk to you about that." She pointed at a direction in the crowd full of people._

_Maki was confused at first, wonder what Nozomi was pointing at, until she saw Ushio and Eli together. They seemed to be enjoying themselves at one of the booths. She didn't know why, but seeing them together alone made her chest swirl with many emotions._

_"Hmph. What about that?" The younger girl pretended that the unsettling feeling on her chest didn't exist._

_"Maki-chan you're not being honest with yourself again." Nozomi made an unsatisfied face at her. "At this rate your feeling won't be able to reach that person."_

_"What are you talking about? I don't get it. I don't know why you people keep thinking that I like him!" Maki was getting angry._

_"Ara, but you seem to act more differently when you're around him. Like you can be more relaxed and opened." A grin appeared on her face. It seems like the redhead's anger didn't faze her. "You also seemed to have enjoyed your small moment with Ushio-kun in the library that one time too."_

_Maki was sure that her face was redder than the color of her hair. She knew it was too true to think that they escaped from Nozomi too easily._

_"W-what your point?"_

_"Let me put it this way. If someone else were to confess to Ushio-kun and he accepted how would you feel?"_

_Maki opened her mouth the reply to Nozomi, but even her words failed to come out. She didn't know how to answer the purple haired girl's question._

* * *

"Hey Ushio..." Maki called to him.

"Hm." He turned his head towards her and hummed in response. "What is it?"

_Is there someone you like?_

"Would you like to learn some constellations?" Maki quickly replied.

_I'm such an idiot._

"Eh, um, sure..." Ushio wasn't sure why Maki was acting strange all of a sudden, but he found it to be quite interesting.

They spent their moment together having Maki point out consolations. She named each one she knew, starting with her favorites. Before she knew it, Maki began babbling about the stars that she forgot all about time.

"You really like that stars huh?" Ushio couldn't help himself from laughing. This was his first time seeing Maki so passionate about something besides music. The face she was making while explaining about the consolations was...well...cute.

"D-d-don't laugh at me!" Red spreader across Maki's face as the bluenet tried to control is laughter. She crossed her arms and turned away from him annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just..." He paused to try and get a glimpse of her face. "I haven't seen you talk about anything else so passionately besides music. I find it to be...refreshing. Please forgive me for laughing if you found it to be rude."

Maki turned around to face his apologetic smile. She frowned at first, but slowly gave in to it.

"I-it's not like I've completely forgiven you...but I guess I'll let it go for now." Her response earned a chuckle from Ushio as he stood up.

"We should start heading back before they all start searching for us." He held out a hand and gestured her to take it.

Maki hesitated at first, but knew that he insisted, so she took his hand. And like a cliché scene in a movie she slipped and was caught in his chest.

"Are you okay Maki?" Ushio looked at her with a worried expression, almost similar to the one that he gave Kotori when she got hurt.

"I-I-I'm fine...but could you let me go..." Their eyes locked onto each other for a good five seconds before Ushio realized that he was still holding onto her. Like usual, heat rose up his face so fast that a person should have missed it if he blinked.

"I-I'm sorry!" He quickly let her go and turned around. "W-we r-really should be heading back."

"Y-yeah." She simply responded to his stuttering.

_I won't run anymore._ She thought to herself as they walked back together under the moonlight of the full moon.

* * *

****A/N – Russian for I like you (don't know if this is fully correct since I'm not a native speaker and used google for help, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong)**

**So our heroines have all made their decisions. Now, the rest is up to you voters.**

**I'll let you in on a little secret of mine…**

***Ships all of them with Ushio but can't do anything about it and has to wait patiently for the readers to vote***

**Also, let me know if the characters ever go OOC. I can forget sometimes while writing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Short, but I guess you can look at this like a filler chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**-Zero**

* * *

Secret - Ch. 10

All of the members of the Idol Research Club were standing in front of a traditional styled home. The summer heat was causing all of them to sweat even though they stood under the shade of the nearby trees. They had all been asked by Himawari and Honoka to meet up here (Hiroshi was absent due to the fact that he got sick), but they weren't really sure why.

"So, what are we doing here?" Nico asked. "You two aren't up to no good, are you?"

"Well...actually Ushio-kun called us to get everyone together to meet as his house." Honoka replied.

"But we're not so sure why either. Although from the sound of his voice from last night, he did sound desperate."

"Why didn't Ushio-kun contact me?" Kotori was a little upset that she was let out of the loop.

"He called us around midnight...so you were probably asleep by then." Honoka tried to reassure her that she wasn't left out on purpose.

"But why did he sound desperate?" Maki was confused.

"Well..." Honoka began.

"Wait, Himeko don't run around the house! Daichi that sword is not a toy! TAMAKI!" Ushio's voice could be heard from the outside of his house. Everyone cocked their heads in confusion at the frantic voice he was using and the unfamiliar names her shouted out.

"I guess we'll have to find out ourselves." Himawari finished.

Everyone was amazed by the size of Ushio's home (except for his childhood friends). For most of the members, this was their first time visiting the bluenet at his house. They arrived at the front door and rang the bell. Kotori and the others could hear footsteps making way towards them, but when the door swung opened...

"Ah! Daichi, weird people showed up!" A little girl, no older than four, greeted them.

"They must be sided with the blue monster! Get away from them Himeko!" A young boy around the age of seven grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her away. Not long afterwards, the group of girls heard the two children scream. "Quick, the blue monster's going to get us!"

Around the corner, Ushio staggered his way to the front door. A child, no older than two, was in his arms pulling on his blue locks. If they were to describe him with one word it would be exhausted. The bags under his eyes were heavy and he looked like he was ready to collapse (his face also seemed to have blue marker drawings).

"Thank goodness you're here." Desperation could be heard in his voice. "Please help."

* * *

Honoka and the others excused themselves for intruding before entering the house. As they made way towards a room, Ushio tried his best to get the other two children under control. It was clear that the three of them were siblings; they had dark hair and eyes of the same shade. He explained how the three were his neighbor's grandchildren and how they were currently under his care since his neighbors had some business to attend to with his parents thar required them to be out for two days.

"As you can see, I have my hands full...with more than I can handle right now..."

"My~ Ushio-kun, why didn't you ever tell us you were a father of three." Nozomi teased.

"I'll let you know when I have my next one then." Ushio gave Nozomi a smile. "Unless you want to want to make one with me."

Everyone blinked at the comment. There was a good five seconds of silence before the words were able to seep into their heads. Even Nozomi, who was now flustered, didn't know how to respond.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE REAL SONODA USHIO?!" Nico stood up abruptly and shouted to break the silence.

"I am me and that won't ever change." He state with a blank face.

"What is Maki's favorite phrase?" Nico was still unconvinced.

"Hold on Nico-chan!" The redhead shouted at the smaller girl, a blush present on her face.

"What with that? I understand you." Ushio replied blankly.

Everyone looked at the bluenet. Was he that tired to the point where he just didn't care anymore? Honoka wanted to test this theory out.

"Bread."

"Honoka, eating too much is bad for you."

"Rice."

"Hanayo, are you eating more rice again?"

"Nico Nico Nii~"

"Nico, how many times have I told you that that won't get you out of studying?"

"Nya."

"Rin, please pay attention to what is being said."

"Washi washi max."

"Nozomi, please keep your hands to yourself."

"Hima-chan."

"Eating too many sweets will give you cavities."

"Hmm, Eli-chan." Honoka decided to change things around.

"You should rely others more when needed."

"Kotori-chan."

"Is spoiling Honoka again."

"Maki-chan."

"Loves tomatoes."

Maki's cheeks were brightening at the mention of her love for tomatoes. She never told him, so how did he know?

Honoka wasn't completely satisfied with the last answer, but before she could continue the children decided to have their own fun.

"Hey blue monster, which one of these girls is your girlfriend?" The older boy known as Daichi grinned mischievously. The question had some of the girls blushing.

"It's rude to ask such a question Daichi." Ushio lightly hit the boy's head before he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry if I was acting weird. These three have been here since yesterday afternoon and I haven't slept since."

All of the girls huddled together and whispered to each other.

"I think we should have a tired Ushio-kun more often." Nozomi commented. "He seems to be more open."

"I disagree." Maki quickly chimed in. "Look, are we going to help him or not?"

They all turned their heads back to the boy. He was currently trying to keep the two older kids occupied while holding the two-year-old.

"Since he asked, I think we should." Kotori answered.

"I agree." Eli nodded. "One person watching three kids is a little too much for a person who barely knows them. And besides, since there's more of us, how much harm can three little kids do?"

* * *

"Faster! Faster! Faster!" The little girl known as Himeko was currently on the back of Honoka, riding her like a horse. "You're slower than Onii-chan."

"Hold on Himeko-chan...give me a short break..." Honoka said in between breaths.

The ginger ended up looking after Himeko with Hanayo and Kotori. Nozomi, Rin, and Himawari were playing with Daichi. While Eli, Nico, and Maki looked after Tamaki (although the little boy refused to let go of Ushio).

"Ushi~!" Tamaki held onto the blue haired boy for dear life.

"Come on now Tamaki-kun, Ushio needs his rest so play with Nico Nii~" The third-year gave the two-year-old one of her bright smiles.

"NO!" The little boy shouted at Nico and tighten his grip around Ushio's neck.

"Tamaki..." Ushio managed to pull himself out of the little boy's vice grip. "Why don't you go and play with them. I promise I won't go anywhere."

"Ushi..." Tamaki looked back at him and then back at Nico. He let go of Ushio sleeve and to Nico's hand pulling her to go and play with some of his toys he had brought along with him.

"He really likes you doesn't he Ushio." Eli giggled at how cute Tamaki was acting towards the second-year.

"And he's the whole reason I haven't slept in the last eight plus hours." Ushio replied with a sigh. "He wouldn't go to sleep since his grandparents or parents weren't around."

Eli gave the bluenet one last smile before walking off with Maki to help Nico. Is wasn't long before Ushio's eyes became heavy as he leaned against the wall and sleep took over his body.

**INSERT LINE BREAK**

It was around five in the afternoon when Ushio woke up. When he did so, he found Tamaki snuggled against him, but what surprised him more was the redhead leaning on his shoulder. Red spread across his face at her sleeping face. When he looked up he found three amused members of the Idol Research Club. The three people he never wanted to be found in such a situation: Nozomi, Honoka, and Himawari.

"W-what?" He didn't like the grin on Nozomi's face.

"Nothing~." The older girl replied in a singsong voice. "We were just checking on the sleeping children."

"Where's everyone else?" Ushio tried to avoid any eye contact with them and change the subject.

"They had to leave for home. So us three decided to watch over the other two until you woke up." Himawari explained.

"Yep, after playing with them all day they seemed to have listened to us a little more." Honoka puffed out her best proudly. "Although my back does still hurt a little."

"Okay...so mind explaining why Maki is currently sleeping on my shoulder." Ushio tried his best to not look at her sleeping face again.

"Oh that." Nozomi spoke up. "Tamaki-kun seemed to have taken a liking to her too and wouldn't leave her side like you. Eventually they both fell asleep with you when Tamaki-kun dragged Maki-chan her along."

A smirk appeared on Honoka's face. "You know see you three like this makes you look like a family of three."

"H-H-Honoka!" Ushio whisper shouted at her.

"Now now, Ushio-kun, you'll wake up the sleeping children." Himawari intervened.

Before Ushio could say anything else the doorbell rang. Tamaki shifted in his sleep and woke up rubbing his eyes in an adorable way.

"Ushi..." He called out, sleep still present in his voice.

"Jii-chan~ Ba-chan~!" Tamaki perked up at the shouts of his older siblings and ran towards the commotion. The other three followed after the young child.

Ushio was left behind with a still sleeping Maki on his shoulder. In all honesty, he had no idea what to do without waking up the younger girl. But, luckily, it wasn't long before the redhead began to stir in her sleep.

Lilac eyes slowly fluttered open as a yawn escaped her mouth. Maki stretched in place and lifted her head off Ushio's shoulder. Moving her stiff neck, she turned to her right and and made eye contact with amber gems.

"You're awake." Ushio stated. Her face went redder than her hair in such a short amount of time that Ushio would have missed it if he blinked.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Ushio gave her a knowing smile. "Nozomi and the others explained to me."

He got up and stretched his body before holding out a hand for Maki. Still red in the face, she took his hand and muttered a thank you. The pair made their way to where the rest were and came face to face with their smirking friends and the family consisting of the grandparents and grandchildren.

"Bye bye Ushi! Maki!" Tamaki waved at the two before taking his grandmother's hand and walking back to their home.

It wasn't long before Honoka and the others decided to leave for home too. Honoka left by herself while Himawari and Nozomi left together. When Maki said she was going to leave it was starting to get dark out.

"I'll walk you home." said Ushio.

"Ueh?" The statement caught Maki off her guard.

"It's getting late. Besides it's the least I could do since you helped me out today."

"I-I was free today so don't mention it." She began twirling her finger in her red hair. "B-besides, I wasn't the only one who helped out today."

"True, but I still can let a girl walk home alone this late." A gave her a 'just let me do it' smile.

"D-d-do as you like!" Maki walked to the front door and put on her shoes. Ushio followed, not far from behind.

They walked together under the lights of the street lights. Awkward silence followed them all the way to Maki's house. It couldn't be helped since the two never really knew what to say to each other. Ushio stopped at the gate of Maki's house and waited for her to go inside. Maki opened the gate and was halfway through before abruptly turning around.

"U-um Ushio..."

"What is it?" He gave her a confused look.

Maki grabbed his shirt collar from the side and used it as support to help her on her toes. Ushio felt soft lips pressed against not only his cheek, but also the corner of his mouth. Wide eyed, Ushio madly blushed at the contact.

"M-M-Maki!" He tried to look for an answer from her averted eyes.

"Thank you...Ushio." She was just as red as he was. And with that, the scarlet haired girl left the flabbergasted boy at the front gate of her home.

_That was my first kiss right...I mean her lips touched mine..._

Ushio walked all the way back home with the thought in his head and how to act the next time he saw Maki.

* * *

**So what do you think? Would that be considered a kiss or not? Like it or not it happened.**

**Don't forget to vote.**

**Until Next Time…**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been a while since I updated this story, hope you readers didn't wait long. As always, you're free to vote for whoever you like for each chapter. We are somewhat getting to the end, but I can't say for sure yet…so pray your girl gets to be the one. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**-Zero**

* * *

Secret - Ch. 11

Summer break was over and school is back in session. Although nobody liked the thought of schoolwork, everyone was happy to see their friends again.

**xXx**

"Nee~ Ushio~, let me borrow you're notes~." The older Hasegawa twin bothered the bluenet who was sitting in front of him.

Ushio, who would usually scold him for not paying attention in class, didn't reply back.

"Ushio...are you okay?" Hiroshi asked. "You look kind of out of it:"

"Eh?" The question snapped him out of his thoughts. "Oh...um...I was just in thought that's all."

"Really~, you weren't thinking about a girl were you?" A grin appeared on the twin's face.

"D-don't be ridiculous." A small blush was present on his face.

"There's no need to be shy~. Well, who's the lucky girl?" Hiroshi pulled his seat beside Ushio, grin widening.

"Like I said it's not that." The blue haired boy sighed. His face becoming deep in thought again. "It's just..."

"Ah, Hiroshi-kun!" One of their classmates called out to the twin. "Could you come here for a sec?"

"Sorry Ushio, maybe we can talk about it later." The brunet clapped his hands together and left. Ushio sighed, resting his chin on his hand, and let time pass him by. His mind wandered back to what Hiroshi said.

_You weren't thinking about a girl were you?_

Suddenly, Ushio remembered what Maki did to him when he had walked her home during the night. He still didn't know how to face the first year. Lately, the members of the club were messing around with him. But Ushio didn't think the redhead would be one to do so.

What was Maki's true intention by giving him that k-kiss on the cheek? Yes, his cheek. The blue haired boy was in complete denial that their lips had somewhat it wouldn't be considered a real k-kiss if they weren't really touching...right?

Ushio's face became red at the thought. It was almost as if he could feel the softness of the first-year's lips. Before he knew it his mind began to spin from overheating.

*SLAM*

As Honoka, Kotori, and Himawari were approaching the bluenet, his hand had slipped from under his chin, leaving his face to greet his desk.

* * *

Maki sat at her desk with a blank face. She stared out the window as if it would help her in her current situation.

"Nishikino-san, I'm talking to you." Another female first-year with long light brown hair spoke in an annoyed tone to the redhead.

"And like I've told you already, I'm not dating Ushio. Now leave me alone." Maki replied back in the same tone.

"Why is it that you casually use his name?"

"Because we're friends. What's it to you?" Maki's temper was on the verge of tipping over. "And if we were dating, what are you going to do about it?"

"I- you already have Shinoda-kun! Why is it that you're going after Sonoda-sempai now?!" The other became upset with the redhead, her friends now by her side.

Maki's abruptly stood up in her seat and stared hard into the other's eyes. "First of all, Itou-san, there is nothing between me and that no good playboy who tries to get with any girl he can get his hands on! Secondly, what is between me and Ushio is none of your business!"

Maki's words left everyone in her classroom speechless. It wasn't very often that the red haired girl would shout at another (unless it was Rin or Nico).

"Yumi-chan, let's go before something happens." One of her friends tugged onto her arm.

"I'll make you regret becoming enemies with me." The girl known as Itou Yumi glared at Maki before leaving turning around with her nose in the air.

"Believe me, it's the other way around." Maki muttered under her breath.

* * *

Kotori was worried for Ushio. The whole day he had been very distant. She wasn't so sure herself, but the face he was making also seemed like he had something on his mind that was bothering him. There were times where the taupe haired girl had to continuously call out his name to get his attention.

"Ushio-kun, are you sure you're okay?" Kotori asked in a concern tone.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me. I just have some things on my mind lately." As usual, he replied with his charming smile that had girls fall for him all the time, making Kotori fall under the same spell.

They were the first to arrive at the clubroom. Honoka and the Hasegawa twins were on cleaning duty for today. Once Ushio sat down he rested his head on the table and was fighting the urge to take a nap. Kotori sat across from him and tried to hide a small smile that was threatening to spread across her face. She found Ushio's stubbornness to fall asleep to be very childlike and cute. Unable to fight it any longer sleep invaded his mind and a soft snore could be heard from his direction.

Eli and Maki arrived not long after it happened. The two raised their eyebrows at Kotori, questioning the boy across from her. The ashen haired girl brought a finger to her lips, giving the two the answer they were looking for. Eli smiled and pulled a chair beside Kotori, leaving Maki with the choice to sit either beside the student council president or the sleeping second-year. She took her chances.

Maki was still in a somewhat grouchy mood from earlier. The interrogation that she received from Itou Yumi, a first-year who also likes Ushio, was still in her head.

_My relationship with Ushio..._

The redhead looked at the older boy. She could hear him mumble words in his sleep, but couldn't decipher them clearly. She popped her elbow on the table, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand and looking at the other two girls sitting across from her. The room was filled with silence, but not an awkward one; it was more soothing and relaxed. Amethyst eyes returned their gaze upon the blue haired male as the younger girl tried to fight a small smile. That was, until she remembered what she did to Ushio when he walked her home and was now feeling hot in the face.

"Ara Maki-chan, what's wrong? You look like you were thinking of something very dirty while looking at a helpless sleeping Ushio-kun." The teasing came from a new presence in the room, which, Maki didn't really appreciate much.

"NO-" Maki stopped herself from yelling at the top of her lungs as her blush reached past her ears.

"Nozomi! I wasn't doing that!" The red haired girl whispered yelled at the other.

"Hmm, then care to share what you were thinking?" A smirk appeared on the purple haired girl's face as she leaned in closer to Maki.

"Come on now, don't start any ruckus." Eli tried to break the tension between the two.

There was a silent war between Nozomi and Maki as the older girl continued to lean closer. Maki, in repsonse, continued to lean back almost at the edge of her seat. The last thing she wanted to do was fall off and wake the bluenet.

Ushio, however, stirred from his small nap and rubbed his eyes. Turning around, the second-year was basically inches away from Maki's face. Sleepy amber eyes stared into lilac orbs for a good five seconds before moving down to her lips.

"Maki-chan, what are you two doing nya?" Rin, Hanayo, and Nico arrived, but at the worst timing possible. They looked at their friends with confusion.

"Ma...ki..." Ushio furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at a blushing redhead. Like a lightbulb clicking inside his brain, he realized how close they were. Erupting in a full blown blush from their close proximity and the many thoughts that had been bothering him all, the bluenet pulled back in panic. Luck not being on his side, the sudden movement caused him to fall out of his chair and ultimately hit the back of his head.

"Ushio(-kun)!" Everyone shouted.

"Whoa, what the heck are you guys doing?" Honoka and the twins were now present too. They were completely let out of the loop and were also wonder why Ushio was on the ground gripping the back of his head.

"I'm...fine..." The blue haired boy managed to speak and waved a hand above the table. "Just...fell...that's all..." He finished tiredly before letting out a long sigh.

"Are you sure?" Maki asked. If she heard the fall clearly, it had to have hurt a lot.

A vibration in the pocket of his pants cut him off form reassuring the younger girl. Ushio pulled out his phone and excused himself for the interruption.

"Hello." A small pause invaded the room as Ushio listened to the other person on the line. Everyone grew curious of who would call the boy during clubs.

"Yes. I understand. I'll head straight there then." His voice grew monotonous, hiding all emotions behind a blank face. The bluenet turned around and began to gather his belongings as he continued to talk on the phone. "Yes, I'll be fine."

After he hung up, the air in the clubroom became thick. Ushio looked at the members and gave them a small apologetic smile. "Sorry, some things came up and I have to go."

"Is everything alright? It must be very important if you need to leave." Eli went into her student council president mode and furrowed her eyebrows.

There was a short pause before he answered, as if he was trying to find the right words to say without worrying them. "Just...some family issues...that's all. Don't worry about it." He gave them another small smile and said his goodbyes to leave. Everyone gave each other glances, half confused and half worried. They spent the rest of their time together, but there were a couple of them that were thinking about a certain bluenet.

* * *

A day have passed since Ushio got that call. Yesterday, he was absent from school which made his friends worry. They practically blew up his phone with calls and text messages during lunch and during clubs. This time, of course, he replied back saying that he had some family business to attend to and telling them to not worry too much.

Today, Kotori made the decision to not leave Ushio's side and stuck to him like glue. Ushio wasn't so sure why she was acting this way, but he had a faint feeling that it was because of his absence. He didn't questioned it, even after she was being more close than usual during their selfstudy period. Nope. Not one bit. After classes were done, the bluenet's childhood friends surrounded him at his desk.

"Hey Ushio, what exactly-"

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but Sonoda-kun, the teacher is looking for you. She said that she needs to speak to you about the assignments that you missed." One of their classmates interrupted Hiroshi and informed the other male student that he was needed.

"Thank you, I'll be there in a bit. Sorry, but I have to go." He gave them an apologetic look and left.

"So suspicious." Honoka commented.

"I think we should let him tell us instead of asking him. It might personal." Himawari suggested.

"I guess you're right..." The ginger replied dejectedly. Kotori nodded at the suggestion. She was willing to wait for her childhood friend to open up and tell them what's really wrong.

**xXx**

"Ushio-kun, you're still here?" Kotori walked into the clubroom and found a spaced out boy with papers scattered on the table.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I had some more work to finish. If you're looking for everyone else, they left for the arcade already." He let out a tired sigh. "Although, Rin and Honoka do need to be more diligent with their schoolwork."

"Ushio-kun is always worried about others." The taupe haired girl couldn't help but giggle at Ushio. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what was funny. Kotori then made a softened look at him. "But when others worry about you, you always try to act strong for their sake."

Ushio opened his mouth to retort the statement, but no words came out. The smile that the girl gave him was more than enough to surrender. "You always figure me out don't you? Sometimes I wonder if Honoka realizes it." He returned a tired smile back.

"She does; she's just afraid that you would get mad at her for asking."

"That's true. Which is probably why she makes you to deal with such a difficult person like me. I find if unfair since I can never say no to you." The blue haired boy began fiddling with his pencil.

"Eh~ if you put it that way I would have to say that it's a talent." Kotori's smile brightened.

"You're really not making this easy." Ushio put down his pencil and got up from his chair to stretch. "And if you were all curious in this conversation, listening from the other side is considered rude."

Ushio opened the door and let all of the members of the Idol Research Club fall to the floor with a thud on top of each other. The bluenet shook his head at his friends and walked back to his seat. They dusted themselves off and entered the room with sheepish smiles.

"I told you we'd get caught." Maki muttered.

"It's not my fault. Blame it on Honoka for wanting to listen." Nico argued back.

"Hey, I can't help it if Ushio-kun has a sixth sense." Honoka's commented.

"So, Ushio, you finally gonna fess up or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Hiroshi asked the other male.

"I'd like to see you try." The said person smirked. "After all you have yet to do so."

For a moment the two had an intense stare off before laughing it off.

"Everyone, I'm sorry if I made you worried for how I have been acting. My grandfather was emitted into the hospital for his health and I wasn't able to come to school yesterday." Ushio bowed his head. "I'm really sorry."

"You should have told us sooner." Nico crossed her arms.

"She right, you shouldn't carry a burden by yourself all the time." Eli nudged the younger.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry."

"Enough with the apologies. If you want to make it up, let's go and have some fun!" Honoka jumped on the taller boy. A cheeky smile appearing on her face.

"Rin thinks so too nya!"

"Fine." Ushio replied with a sigh. A small smile tugging on the edge of his lips.

"Last one out buys everyone juice!" Himawari shouted leaving the room followed by Ushio's childhood friends, and Rin. Nico wasn't far behind saying that she didn't want to buy juice for everyone dragging Hanayo who was yelling 'save me' down the hallways. Nozomi and Eli giggled leaving a certain first-year with the blue haired boy.

"They're ridiculous." Ushio muttered as he gathered his things together.

"You know, they were all just worried." Maki spoke up startling Ushio. He had thought she left with the rest.

"Were you too?" He was curious.

"O-of course I was!" Maki's cheeks became red. "What kind of friend would I be if you ended up holed up in your room again?"

"I guess you have a point there." Ushio chuckled bringing a smile to his face. For a second, Maki was sure her heart skipped a beat.

"What's with that? I don't get it." Maki crossed her arms and tried to control the heat creeping up her face. Amber eyes looked at the scarlet haired girl, gratitude emitting from them along with his signature smile. Not being able to take the look any longer, Maki flicked Ushio's forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" The older rubbed his forehead and looked for an answer from the younger.

"For being stubborn. You told me that if I had something on my mind I shouldn't keep it all to myself." Maki stuck out her tongue at him (which caught him off even more off guard). "I hope you have money on you, since you'll be the one buying us juice."

"Hey wait!" Maki turned around and smirked at Ushio before leaving him behind. He stood there with his bag slung over his shoulder pondering on the fuzzy feeling he had in his chest.

_What is this feeling?_

* * *

**Remember to vote!**

**Until Next Time…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Not much, but here it is. I really enjoyed writing a certain part of this chapter, which, I'm sure you'll be able to guess that out. I don't know when I will be able to write for the next chapter because there are a lot of things happening for my cousin who I'm going to share an apartment with. Along with that, I still have some more packing to do for that and college.**

**Anyways, I hope all of you enjoy and thank you for reading!**

**-Zero**

* * *

Secret - Ch. 12

"What's with these two gloomy idiots?" Nico asked Nozomi. "They're polluting the air with their depressive moods."

"Hmmm, I think Elicchi is still against the idea of our class doing the haunted house for the school festival, but I'm not too sure about Ushio-kun."

Eli's face was currently planted on the table in the clubroom. It seems as though all of her energy have been drained from her. Ushio on the other hand, was in the corner of the room with his legs against his chest muttering to himself.

"Oh, don't mind Ushio. He's still in denial for what our class decided to do for the school festival." Hiroshi explained. The two third-years raised their eyebrows at each other, so the boy continued the explanation. "Our class decided to do a café, and all of the girls decided that the guys will be helping with serving. In a way, they kind of had this vibe that said they were going to put us in maid uniforms. They even got our measurements." He cringed at the thought.

"Oh~," Nozomi grinned at the idea. "I think that's a nice idea. After all, the both of you would look good in maid uniforms."

"What are you guys talking about nya?" Rin and the other two first-years were now present in the room.

"M-maid u-uniform..." Ushio mumbled some more to himself. He pondered on the thought and let the idea sink into his mind. It wasn't long before a little spirit could be seen leaving his mouth.

"Nozomi, are you messing with him again?" Maki eyed the other suspiciously.

"Oh my, is our little princess worried about her knight?" The purple haired girl snickered behind her hand.

"W-what's with that? I don't get it." Maki huffed, twirling her finger in her red hair, cheeks dusted with pink.

"Where are the other second-years?" Hanayo asked Hiroshi.

"There should be here soon." The older twin stood up and grabbed his belongings. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"And you're taking your things?" Nico commented.

He averted his eyes from ruby gems and gave the rest of the members a sheepish laugh. "Uh...yeah...well, Ushio, best of luck for you." He shut the door behind himself and left the rest of the members confused with his words.

It wasn't long before the door was barged opened with three extremely excited second-years. The sparkles in their eyes basically screamed trouble. The sudden loud sound made Eli jump in her seat, but the boy in the corner was still slowly decaying in his corner.

"U-shi-o-kun~." All three childhood friends cooed his name that made some of the members shiver. The way they called out his name was surely going to be nothing but trouble for him.

Ushio responded by popping out of his daze. When amber eyes met with their's, he wasn't sure who he was scared of more. Nozomi, or Kotori who was hiding a bag behind her back.

On impulse, the bluenet darted towards the window and hoped for a clean escape like last time. But, luck not being on his side, Honoka and Kotori blocked his escape exit. His only choice now was to use the clubroom door. Swiftly turning around, he managed to dodge Himawari, but was caught by the back of his collar a little too hard, making him slam his head onto a nearby chair.

"Ushio(-kun)!" Everyone shouted his name. It wasn't long before his little spirit was trying to leave his body again.

"Are you three trying to kill him?" Nico shouted at the second-years in disbelief.

"Haha...whoops...guess I used a little too much strength..." Himawari laughed sheepishly.

**xXx**

"I refuse!" Ushio shouted at Honoka before gritting his teeth from the throbbing pain he felt on the back of his head.

"Eh~, but the whole class already decided that you and Hiro-kun will be servers." Honoka pouted. "Saying no will let everyone down."

"Even then I refuse. It's too embarrassing for me." Ushio retorted.

"Then all of Kotori's hard work in making the uniform will be put into waste. Ushio-kun, is that how you want it to be?" Himawari pointed out the fact, making the blue haired boy feel guilty.

"Ushio-kun," Every fiber in his body froze. He was mentally preparing himself for the worse, yet at the same time he knew it was inevitable. The bluenet looked up and found himself staring at honey brown orbs whose owner was using them to plead the boy. "please..."

Utter defeat. Ushio knew he was going to lose this battle from the very beginning since Honoka and Himawari had Kotori on their side. There was always something about the puppy face she gave him that made it hard to say no. "Fine..." He let out a sigh.

"Alright!" The three high-fived each other for their victory as a small smile tugged on Ushio lips. Kotori handed the bag over to him.

"Ara, so Ushio-kun is willing to wear a maid uniform?" A certain third-year commented.

"No, if it's a maid uniform I'm going to burn it." He replied bluntly. He looked into the bag and then closed it.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked.

"I-I can't try it on if you're all still here." A small blush was now present on Ushio's face. It took a good while before all of the girls realized what he meant, some of them began blushing too.

"Don't be so shy Ushio-kun." Himawari smiled.

"She's right, it's not the first time you've changed in front of us. Besides, I'm sure some of us would appreciate the view." Nozomi added more oil to the fire. Some of the blushing faces redden even more. "Or is this your way of saying you want some help putting it on?"

"Please just get out before I go myself..." Ushio rubbed the side of his head. He was getting tired and wanted to get everything over with.

All of the girls stepped out of the room to give him some privacy to change into the attire. The only ones who knew what it would look like were the second-years. It didn't take long before the sound of the door unlocking signaled the 'okay' to let them in.

"I think it suits you Ushio-kun." Himawari tried to suppress her laughter.

Ushio's eye twitched in annoyance as he was encircled by the girls. He was now wearing the costume that Kotori had put her heart and soul into. With his white button up white shirt for school a black vest and pants replaced his usual school uniform along with a black tie that took place of his striped red tie. The attire wasn't the problem, in fact, he was really impressed with the amount of work Kotori put into it. The real problem was the white fuzzy ears on the top of his head.

"Why a rabbit?" All of the girls were trying their best to keep on a straight face in front of him. The fact that he was wearing bunny ears was definitely not helping. Apparently, his class had decided to do an animal mixed with a maid/butler café instead of a regular one, in which they all decided not to inform him about. Another sigh had yet again escaped from his mouth.

"Now say, 'Welcome Ojou-sama'." Honoka beamed. All of them stared intensely at him, but the words never came out. Instead his body froze and his skin complexion paled.

"Impossible! That's going to be impossible for me!" Ushio ran to the corner of the room and squatted, hands on his head as he repeated those words. "It's too embarrassing."

"I knew it was too good to be true." Nico spoke.

"I guess you'll just have to bear with it Ushio." Eli squatted beside him, sympathizing with him, although her reasoning was different.

"Don't worry about it." said Himawari. "I have a plan that might work."

It wasn't a surprise that some of the members were starting to feel sorry for the blue haired boy.

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

The first years were making their way to the clubroom because they were asked by Himawari to do so. With no other choice Maki followed after Rin and Hanayo who were chatting about what their class was doing for the school festival. However, once they did arrive, they met with three third-years who had their ears currently pressed against the door.

"Nozomi-chan? Nico-chan? Eli-chan? What are you doing?" Hanayo asked.

"Shhhh~!" The first-year was shushed by the three before they returned back to listening to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Nya?" Rin tilted her head in confusion and noticed a red stripped tie tied neatly on the door handle.

Not getting any other answer from their upperclassmen, the first-years made the decision to eavesdrop along with them. Maki didn't want to admit to it, but she was also curious with what they were listening to.

"Wait, Ushio, don't-" It seemed like the older twin was with the other male in the clubroom...but what were they doing that made the third-years acting the way they were?

"Deal with it." Ushio grunted in annoyance on the other side of the door. "This is your punishment for ditching me yesterday."

"Please be gentle with me."

Those very words made some of the girls blush. Whatever those two were doing, it was sounding every explicit now.

"Maybe you should stop." Hiroshi sounded very nervous.

"Silence. I don't want to hear anything from you since you can't do it properly."

Everyone's breath hitched when Ushio said that. What does he mean by 'do it'? They pressed their ears harder against the door.

"It's tight. Ushio, it's too tight-"

**-BANG-**

Eli and Maki barged through the door. Both of their faces had gone through a coloring of many shades of red. What awaited them on the other side was not what they expected.

Ushio was standing up in front of Hiroshi fixing his necktie. Accidentally pulling too hard from the sudden outburst, the bluenet almost choked his childhood friend; they were both in the café uniform that Kotori designed. There was a moment of awkwardness that invaded the room since no one spoke or made any movement (except for Hiroshi since he was gasping for air from almost being killed by a necktie).

"...Care to explain why you two bursted through the door without knocking?" Ushio asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh..." The pair answered in unison.

"Yes, Elichi, please do explain why you and Maki-chan did that." Nozomi tried her best to to hide a widening grin behind her hand. "Just when everything was getting good."

"Would you stop with those sick thoughts of your's." Nico commented.

"Eh~, Nico-chan was getting into it too. I though Ushio-kun was more of a bottom, but it seems like that he's more of a top. Right, Elichi, Maki-chan?"

"NOZOMI!" Both said people yelled out the purple haired girl's name to stop her from any more wild imaginations. The two boys on the other hand were completely confused with the situation and oblivious of the meaning behind the third-year's words.

"Oh, everyone's here. That good then." Himawari entered the clubroom along with Honoka and Kotori. "Then we can start with our training."

"Training?" Everyone else besides the three who walked in repeated.

"Yep, and if that doesn't work then we'll just have to go with Plan B." The younger twin concluded.

"And that is..." Ushio raised an eyebrow.

"You'll find out."

The blue haired boy didn't like the sound of her tone, but decided to let it go. It wasn't like he had much of a choice anymore.

**xXx**

"All we have to do is get Ushio-kun used to serving people. And what I mean by that is to get him mentally prepared for saying embarrassing things so they can be of service to our customers." Himawari explained. "Therefore, Nozomi-chan is going to be our dear customer for the scenario. Our main problem is that Ushio-kun has a problem with saying embarrassing things so therefore that will be our main focus."

The clubroom table was quickly turned into a serving table. The rest of the members stood on the sidelines while Ushio dreaded what was to come next.

"Now begin." Himawari signaled the beginning of the training.

"W-w-w-welcome O-O-Ojou-sama." The bluenet forced a smile and pulled out a seat for Nozomi. "Please have a seat."

"Ah, thank you." Nozomi flashed a smile.

"W-what would you like to order?" Oddly, Ushio started to feel very uncomfortable with the many pairs of eyes starting holes into his back. All of a sudden, the older girl pulled on his tie and whispered seductively into his ear.

"I think I'll have you." It didn't take long for the boy to faint. Nozomi couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

There goes Plan A.

**xXx**

"So, what exactly is this Plan B?" Nico asked.

"Hypnotism."

Everyone blinked at Himawari's answer, even Honoka and Kotori. They weren't informed of the idea that the younger twin had up her sleeve.

"You're kidding right?" Hiroshi asked. "Himawari, there is no way Ushio is going to let you hypnotize him! You don't even know how!"

"There's only one way to find out. Ushio-kun, do you trust me?"

"Not even if my life depended on it." Amber eyes blankly stared into hazel orbs.

"Eh~, please~, just this once~."

"Fine. BUT, if it's another one of your games to mess with me, I'll make sure all the sweets in your house disappear. Are we clear?" Himawari nodded her head and prayed that this would work. From the tone Ushio used, she knew he wasn't lying. Life without her sweets is like living as a dead person.

"Alright, just sit here and follow this coin." The brunette pulled out a coin tied on a string and started swinging it back and forth. "Now, you are going to get very sleepy."

"This is stupid. There's no way-" Nico was about to finish her statement before she laid eyes on the dazed boy. "No way..."

"Now when I snap my fingers, you are going to become a butler who knows how to charms his lady, and when I want you to stop, I will say 'bunny'." And with that she snapped her fingers, letting her magic work. He blinked and waited for his orders.

"Okay, now I want you to serve Nozomi-chan with your upmost charm." Himawari received a nod from Ushio.

"Welcome, Ojou-sama. Please have a seat." The words came out more fluent than last time, but even Nozomi was a little skeptical about the hypnotism. Even so, the purple haired girl took sat down and waited for her turn. "What would you like to order?"

A smirk appeared on Nozomi's face. "How about some quality time with my handsome butler?" She flashed him a bright smile.

"I'm afriad that's not on the menu." Everyone was surprised to find that Ushio didn't faint or blush in any way this time. Then all of a sudden, he leaned close to her ear, but spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "But, if you insist, I'm sure fifthteen minutes is more than enough to satisfy you."

Once again, the bluenet made Nozomi speechless. Her cheeks were practically as red as a fire truck. The rest of the members weren't any better. In fact, some of them didn't believe what he just said.

"Haha, okay, this is a good joke to get back at Nozomi, but seriously, this is kind of weird." Nico commented.

"Nico," Ushio walked up to the shorter girl. "you know, your smile is quite captivating. I wouldn't mind being your number one fan."

"Well," The small girl laughed sheepishly. "if you insist..."

"Ushio-kun, are you okay?" Kotori asked her childhoo friend.

"Kotori..." Amber eyes locked onto honey brown orbs. "It seems like the button to my shirt is loose."

The bluenet took off his vest and pulled off his necktie. He slowly walked towards the ashen haired girl and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. "Do you think you can fix it for me?" He whispered softly in her ear.

Kotori didn't know how to react to the new persona of Ushio. All she could do was blush to the point where smoke was literally coming out of her head.

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka caught the taupe haired girl as the other's world began spinning.

"Ushio-kun, snap out of it." Eli caught the attention of the hypnotized boy. "You're not like this."

"But if I don't act like this," Ushio closed in on the blonde. "how can I serve you properly, Eli."

The quarter Russian couldn't help, but blush. The way Ushio said her name sent chills down her back. It was something that made her feel uncomfortable, yet at the same time, wanting more.

"Ushio..." Eli was backed up against the wall when the younger trapped her in between his two arms.

"BUNNY!" Maki shouted the word as loud as she could. Suddenly, Ushio blinked and pulled away from the blonde.

"What happened?" He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around the room. There was a red faced Nozomi not able to look at Ushio in the eye, a flattered Nico who was in her own fantasy world, a fainted Kotori, and a blushing Eli who was in fetal position against the wall. "Did I do something?"

Rin and Hanayo looked at each other, wondering how to explain what happened while Hiroshi was trying his best not to burst out laughing at the whole scene. Himawari stayed silent and asked for forgiveness from her friends who were victims of Ushio's charm. Maki, on the other hand, was red faced like the many girls in the room, but it seemed more like she was upset with the bluenet.

"Hey, Maki, did I do something wrong?" Ushio's confusion deepened.

"Hmpf, how would I know?" The scarlet haired girl huffed and stormed out the clubroom with her belongings, leaving behind an even more confused second-year.

_And why am I dressed like this?_

* * *

**Lol writing this made me smile and also helped put off some stress I had. Once again thanks for reading!**

**Remember to vote! Very soon (not sure when), I will be closing the poll and will not count and review votes since we are very close to the final act of the story. At first I did want to drag the story a little longer, but later on decided against it.**

**May the Votes be in Your Favor…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so life has been bleh, so writing and updating is not on the top of my list right now. College has started for me for about a week now, so that means even less updates. My sincerest apologies, if I didn't have to go to school I wouldn't, but to have a life and support myself in the far future it is needed. Anyways, I will be completely honest with you readers, this chapter (IMO) is rushed, but one of the longest I have even written so far for any of my stories. I hope you all enjoy it either way.**

**Updates for my other storied will be held off until I have the time to write some more (which in most cases, possibly weeks or even months now). Sorry…not sorry…I need education to make money…whatever… (if you haven't noticed, I'm on a lack of sleep).**

**-Zero**

* * *

Secret - Ch. 13

"Where are Ushio-kun and Hiroshi-kun?" Hanayo asked the second-years.

"Oh, I asked Hiroshi to keep Ushio-kun busy." Himawari answered.

"Why nya?" Rin tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, that's because we're going to be talking about them." The twin gestured towards Eli, Kotori, and Maki. They were completely confused with what she meant, but they were told earlier that they were needed in the clubroom.

"What is all of this about?" Maki asked annoyed.

"About your feelings towards Ushio-kun." Nozomi answered.

All three of their faces brightened to the color red. Eli coughed into her hand while Kotori kept her eyes on her lap and Maki twirled her finger in her hair. It was obvious how they felt about a certain bluenet.

The younger twin and the third-year made eye contact with each other and smiled at each other. The three seated girls didn't like it one bit.

**xXx**

"Hey, Hiro, what exactly did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to hang out with my only guy friend. Is there anything wrong with that?" The said person replied back.

"It's the end of the world if you chose to hang pinworm me instead of with a cute girl." Ushio rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though," Hiroshi became more serious. "you've been acting strange lately. Like there's something on your mind. Does it have anything to do with your grandfather?"

The mention of his grandfather caused the other male to tense up. Ushio looked into hazel orbs and sighed.

"It seems like my act around the others have been foiled."

"It's no surprise they have't picked it up yet." The older twin snorted. "They're too busy thinking about other 'things'."

A small chuckle escaped the bluenet's lips. "And I wouldn't want it any other way. I don't want them to get involved with the situation. It might make it harder for me to make a decision."

Hiroshi stayed silent. There were times where he would act his age. The younger male waited patiently for Ushio to continue speaking.

"Hey Hiro, will you hear me out?"

**xXx**

"You want us to what?!" Kotori squeaked.

"The cards are telling me that if you three don't make the decision to confess your feeling by the end of the school festival, your chances of love will all be for naught." Nozomi explained.

"Again with your crazy ideas! Didn't I already say this is going to put him in a bad position if the three of us confess all at once?!" Maki was not happy with the idea.

Eli sat there silently before speaking up. "But why by the end of the school festival?" Azure eyes looked at the purple haired girl.

"Although my cards didn't say anything about that," Nozomi ignored the huff coming from Maki. "I have this hunch that if you don't something else is going to take away your chances of telling Ushio-kun your feelings."

Turquoise eyes turned their gaze to all three of the said girls. They were full of worry and concern. Something some of the members see as often.

"I..." Kotori spoke up to shatter the silence in the room. "don't plan on losing."

She pulled on the edge of her skirt, eyes filled with determination. The sudden confession threw everyone off their feet.

"As expected of Ushio's childhood friend." Eli smiled at Kotori. "But, just because you have that advantage doesn't mean I'll back down easily."

The two older girls gave a knowing smile to Maki. The redhead blushed at the gesture as the rest of the members stared at her.

"Mou, you people are crazy, but that doesn't mean I'll be holding back either!" The first-year huffed.

"Kayochin! Maki-chan is being honest for once nya!"

"W-wait Rin-chan!" The cat-like girl furiously shook her childhood friend like she had seen a ghost.

"Oh my, Maki-chan isn't being difficult for once." Nozomi gasped.

"It's about time." Nico grunted.

"Are you sure you're Maki-chan?" Honoka got closer to the taller girl and eyed her closely.

"W-what's that supposed to mean? I don't get it!" Maki's face grew hot as the members laughed at her signature phrase. It was for sure that she was who she was.

* * *

~School Festival - Day 1~

"Awww, you look so cute in your bunny ears Ushio."

Ushio's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as Hiroshi played with the ears on top of his head. "Silence you dumb dog." He swatted away Hiroshi's hand.

The two were currently in the clubroom. They left the classroom in order to have some sort of privacy while changing (although, Ushio was pretty sure Hiroshi wouldn't have mind).

"Let's go before they send someone looking for us." Ushio grumbled.

"Eh~, you make it sound like we were doing something dirty." Hiroshi jested.

"Keep talking and they'll be looking for a dead body instead." The bluenet uttered under his breath as he opened the door to leave.

**xXx**

"Kotori-chan, I can't seem to get this right?"

"Here let me help."

Their classroom was transformed into a café. The taupe haired girl was busy helping her classmates put on their maid uniforms. She smiled with pride as she neatly tied the apron on her classmate. Every girl was required to wear the outfit (along with some kind of animal ears). In the back of her mind she giggled at the thought of Ushio in a maid uniform if he was still posing as Umi.

"Ah, Ushio-kun, Hiroshi-kun, you're back!" Honoka stated excitedly. "You both look nice."

"And everyone here looks beautiful in their outfits." Hiroshi commented with a wink, making some of their classmates blush (Ushio and Himawari rolled their eyes).

"Stop fooling around and let's get to work." said the other present male.

"Oh, you must be excited to be a server huh Ushio? I hope your charms don't make any of our customers faint." The younger twin chimed in. Hiroshi and Honoka tried their best not to burst out laughing.

"Himawari-chan!" Heat rose up Kotori's face as she recalled the memories of a hypnotized Ushio. Although it made her heart race, she rather have her usual, extremely embarrassed Ushio instead of the lady killer one.

All Ushio could do was tilt his head in confusion. None of the members had properly explained what had happened that day, but it seemed that since the incident, he wasn't that nervous to be a server anymore.

Chatter and commotion could be heard outside their classroom door.

"Okay! Is everyone ready to serve our customer to their very best?" Honoka shouted, raising the spirits of the class.

**xXx**

"Welcome Ojou-sama." Ushio bowed and greeted the customers. The two girls squealed in delight; they were first years from Otonokizaki and there were plenty more girls from their school. At first, he wasn't expecting to have a lot of customers, but somewhere in the deepest depths of his mind, a little voice was telling him that this was all Himawari and Honoka's doing. There were also a good amount of male customers too (which was a given since their class was basically 98% of girls).

It has been hours since they opened. The customers were coming in and out that there was barely any time to take a break, but Ushio wasn't complaining. Surprisingly, he was having a good time (but there was no way he was going to admit to that out loud).

"What would you like to order, Ojou-sama?" He flashed the customers one of his signature smiles. For some odd reason, when he did so, it felt like there someone glaring into the back of his head.

"We'll both have the special." One of them answered while the other shyly nodded in agreement.

"As you wish Ojou-sama." Ushio took their menus and walked away to the back while internally cursing himself. He putted up a front while serving those who ordered the special because he didn't want the class to lose any of their customers. Anyone who ordered the special gets to take a picture with any server that they wanted, and so far, Ushio was in the lead with the most customers followed by Kotori.

**xXx**

Kotori smiled brightly to the customers. All of the tips she learned from her part-time job was very helpful for the school festival. And just like her job, she was enjoying her time in their class's café too. The only problem was having a certain bluenet every so often charm other ladies with his annoyingly handsome smile and make them gush all over him.

But what can she do about it? She wasn't in any better position to judge her dense childhood friend because many male underclassmen and other males wanted her to serve them over the others.

"Excuse me, but could I get some assistance here?" A male customer raised his hand.

"Just a moment please." Kotori made her way to his table. "It there something the matter?"

"This spoon that I have is not clean. Do you think you can get me a new one?" He asked.

"Of course." The ashen haired maid reached for the spoon, but when she did, it fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" The older male apologized.

"It's fine. I'll get it." Kotori bent down to reach for the spoon, but when she stood back up she met with an angry bluenet and two extremely scared customers.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two leave." Ushio stood protectively in front of Kotori. "If you're going to take picture of our workers, you need permission from them. What you just did was unacceptable."

"W-what are you talking about? We-"

"I will ask you again nicely. Please delete that picture you took of Kotori and leave, or do you want everyone here to hear what you just did and then I'll kick you out myself." The blue haired boy was slowly growing impatient.

"Ushio-kun what-"

"Your answer?" Amber orbs hardened and glared intensely at the two customers. The two felt a murderous intent from Ushio and quickly show him the phone with the pictures of Kotori and deleted them. The pair gathered their belongings and left the café in fear of being killed.

"Jerks." Himawari mumbled under her breath.

"Ushio-kun what was that all about?" Kotori demanded an answer for his sudden actions against the customers. Instead of getting an answer she received an embarrassed bluenet who mumbled for Himawari to explain before walking off.

"Thoes two were just here to get some picture of the maids." The younger twin explained.

"But that's fine, I mean, we do allow that."

"No, the reason Ushio-kun got really mad was because they took a picture up your skirt when you bent down. Honestly, why didn't Ushio just take them and beat them up himself." Himawari huffed.

Kotori blushed at the younger twin's explanation and looked back at Ushio. When their eyes met, both of their faces became flushed with the color red.

**xXx**

It was almost the end of the first day for the school festival, and Ushio finally managed to get his break. Too tired to walk around, he sneaked into the clubroom and was taking a rest there.

He was exhausted. It was only the first day and they already had so many customers. In his mind, he imagined what the next day was going to be like. Another sigh escaped his mouth.

"Good work today Ushio-kun." The boy lifted his head and met with a smiling taupe haired girl holding drinks. She pulled a seat beside him and handed him one. Thanking her, Ushio took it and drunk and the cool, refreshing drink.

It was only when the girl beside him lean onto his shoulder, did he become stiff. But it wasn't long before he loosened up and relaxed with her presence.

"Thank you Ushio-kun." Kotori breathed in a wave of his scent and smiled, leaving the said person furrowing his eyebrows.

"You're welcome Kotori, but what did I do?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

"For earlier, when you asked those two to delete my picture and leave, silly." Kotori giggled at the face he was making.

"I-I was just doing what anyone else would have done." He stuttered, crimson in his cheeks.

"And that's what I like about you."

"Eh?" Amber eyes turned their direction to the girl whose eyes were full of determination. "K-Kotori?"

"I like you, Ushio-kun. More than childhood friends." Her face became red like his. "I love you."

"Eh! W-" Ushio's words were stopped when Kotori put her finger to his lips.

"You don't have to answer me now, but I do hope you keep my words in mind." She flashed him another one of her bright smiles and left the clubroom. Ushio was left behind with his mind racing full of questions and a dumbfounded expression.

_Kotori...loves...me?_

* * *

~School Festival - Day 2~

"Hello Ushio-kun." The purple haired girl smiled at the said person.

"How may I help you today, Ojou-sama." Ushio tried his best to not turn around and leave the table. But the girl sitting in front of him was making it really hard. "Nozomi, please stop smiling at me like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about Ushio-kun."

"Nozomi." The blonde sitting with her gave her a warning before turning to their younger male. "I'm sorry Ushio."

"No it's okay; it's not your fault." He gave her a small smile. "Now, what you two ladies like to order."

"Ara, you must be use to your job now, I hope your charms haven't made it difficult for you now." She teased the second-year with a small hint to make her best friend jealous.

"Don't be ridiculous. If I had a choice I rather be doing something else. Now, are you two going to order or am I going to have to ask you to leave? We are quite busy today again."

"How cold of you Ushio-kun, I guess I'll have an omelet special. What about you Elichi?"

"Harasho, there's so much to choose from."

"One omelet special and one chocolate parfait." Ushio spoke while writing down the orders.

"Eh? Wait Ushio-"

"Don't worry, it's on me." He gave her a smile.

"My, are you trying to charm Elichi?" Nozomi eyed the bluenet.

"Fifteen minutes should be enough, right Nozomi Ojou-sama?" He replied blankly at the older, making her blush deep red. All she could do was nod.

When the bunny butler walked away (somewhat confused by the other's reaction), Eli gave Nozomi an annoyed looked.

"Now who's the one getting charmed?"

"It seems like I'll be falling for him soon too Elichi. Who knew Ushio-kun could be such a flirt."

"Nozomi!"

"Hehe, is Elichi getting jealous? I was just kidding." A sly smile appeared on the purple haired girl's face. Now it was Eli's turn to blush. The reaction only made the smile on Nozomi's face widen even more.

After the wait, Ushio returned with their orders. Nozomi got her omelet and Eli got the chocolate parfait that Ushio picked out for her.

"What would you like written on your omelet Ojou-sama?"

"Hmmm, surprise me." Nozomi replied with a smile.

The bunny butler closed his eyes and thought about what to right. His eyes shot open, like he had an idea. Making his way to Nozomi's side, he began drawing on her omelet with the ketchup bottle he was holding.

"I hope you both enjoy." The bluenet flashed them both a smile before walking off.

"What did he write?" The blonde ask her best friend who smiled at the drawing. Instead of answering, Nozomi pushed her omelet towards Eli to show her.

On the egg dish, was a ketchup drawing of a bunny.

"Who would have thought Ushio-kun had something like that up his sleeve? Oh! Elichi, there seems to be some kind of sticker on the side of your cup."

"What do you mean?" Eli turned her cup around and found the sticker. When she peeled it, the words 'winner' appeared.

**-POP-**

"Congratulations!" Honoka and some other second-years shouted at the blonde as party poppers sounded the room. The sudden noise startled all of the guest.

"It seems like you're our lucky winner for our little event Eli-chan." Honoka beamed at the third-year. "Now you can order your server to do anything you like."

"Wait! How come I was not informed about this?!" said Ushio.

"Because if we did tell you, you would have voted against the idea. Besides, there's only one lucky winner in this event." Himawari explained before winking at Eli. Getting the hint, the quarter Russian's face grew hot.

"Enough talking, you're both wasting time. So Eli-chan, what do you want Ushio-kun to do?"

**xXx**

It wasn't like she had much of a choice. In a way, it was more forced upon her. Deep down Eli knew, this was part of their plan to have her confess to Ushio, but because he was always so busy the others had a plan to get him out of work.

The pair were currently standing in front of Rin and Hanayo's classroom. Eli had made the decision to have the second-year accompany her walking around the school festival. On the outside, she was her usual self around Ushio, but on the inside she knew how many other girls would kill to have such a chance with him.

"So...where do you want to go first?"

"I-I'm not so sure either." Both were once again, surrounded by an awkward silence.

"Oh my, Ushio-kun?"

"M-Mother? Why are you here?" Amber eyes widened at the sight of the woman.

Her hair was pulled up in a bun, held by a nice pin. One could tell that she had long hair by the way it was wrapped. The woman's figure is shorter than her son's and also has nice and slender.

"I came to see the festival. Himawari-chan wanted me to come and see your class. Besides, I did go here once myself too." Her coffee colored eyes blinked at the boy and then made way to the girl beside him. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"O-oh," Ushio was so caught up with the idea of his mother being here that he forgot Eli was with him. "Mother this is Ayase Eli. Eli, this is my mother."

"Hello, it's nice to me you Sonoda-san, I'm Ayase Eli." She bowed and greeted the woman known as Ushio's mother. "I'm a friend of Ushio's."

"Hmmm, are you sure you two aren't closer than just friends. You two are using each other's first names so causally and without honorifics." Ushio's mother raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"M-Mother!" Ushio blushed at her comment. Eli wasn't any better.

"I was just kidding. Ayase-san, I hope you make sure my son doesn't get into any trouble, and put some sense into him every once and a while." She leaned in closer to the student council president. "If I were you, I'd tell him as soon as possible before someone else tries to take him away. He is, after all, too true to expectations more than what his heart says."

The blonde blushed at the mother's words of advice. Was it that obvious how she felt about the bluenet that even his mother could figure it out? Before Eli could scramble an answer, she waved goodbye to the pair and left.

"I always thought your parents were strict, not easygoing like her."

"I'd be careful about my mother; she's a wolf in sheep clothing. Do not underestimate her authority in the house, sometimes it even scares my father." The boy shivered at the thought. The older girl could help but giggle at the face he was making. It wasn't often she would get to see this kind of expression he makes.

"Shall we go?" She walked ahead of Ushio and pondered on his mother's words. What did she mean by them?

_Too true to his expectations more than this heart._

**xXx**

"Eli, are you sure you'll be okay?" The taller boy asked the shaken girl beside him. "We don't have to go if you're not comfortable."

They were currently standing outside of her classroom door. Although she puts a front in the presence of her classmates, Nozomi and Ushio knew well she wasn't good with dark places.

"I'm f-fine." She trying really hard to not stutter much. "Let's go."

The blonde stiffly walked forward with clenched fists. Ushio followed behind after her with a concerned expression as they both stepped into the haunted house.

He was surprised by how well her class set it up. It was dark enough where small dim lights needed to be lined up to create a path for customers. However, even that wasn't enough to reassure Eli and her fear.

A hand slipped into her's making her jump a little. She looked at the boys standing beside her.

"U-Ushio?"

"Y-you seem to still be scared. So...this is the best I can do...even though it's shameless..." In a way, he was grateful of the dark room, since Eli wouldn't be able to see his madly blushing face.

"O-oh...thank you..." That was all she could say.

They continued forward. Every once in while there would be strange noises or people popping out of nowhere to scare them. The bluenet was unfazed by them, but the blonde by his side was screaming whenever she got the chance. And each time she did, it seemed like Eli got closer and closer to Ushio. To be honest, by the time they both made it out of the haunted house, they were both a mess.

**xXx**

The day had passed them both so quickly. They walked all over the festival and enjoyed their time together.

The two were currently in the student council room to get escape from the chatter of the students and the people leaving from the festival.

"Have you calmed down?" Ushio handed her a cold can of juice, in which she thanked him for.

"Thanks, I think I'll be fine now...although I hope I'll never have to experience such things again..." The older girl replied with a sigh. "How are you holding up?"

You see, once the two stepped out of the haunted house, they were faced with a Nozomi who scared Eli from behind, resulting in a completely frightened blonde who hugged Ushio before he fainted from their close proximity.

"I'm fine. Me fainting is nothing new, I'm more worried about you."

"You worry too much about others...but...I guess that's one of your good points."

"Eh?" Ushio looked at the third-year with a puzzled expression.

"Because you're so kind to everyone, it makes them misinterpret your motives...and eventually they would start having feelings for you. I kind of feel bad for Kotori."

The mention of his childhood friend made him flinch. Since her sudden confession, the air between them had been awkward (well...mainly just Ushio).

"In a way, I have mix feelings of her position. She so close to you, yet at the same time...she can't get any closer without doing something to make you notice her." Eli smiled sadly at the bluenet.

"Eli...where are you-" The blonde stood up from her seat, cutting off the rest of his words. She walked up to him, cheeks pink, and took a deep breath.

"I like you, Ushio. It probably started liking you since we first met, and over time this feeling has turned into something more. I love you, Ushio."

The sudden confession had the younger boy lost with words. He wasn't sure what to say.

"E-Eli, I-I-"

A knock came from behind the door, interrupting his sentence. A third-year from Eli's class peeked from behind asking for the student council president's assistance back at their classroom.

"I have to go, but please think about what I said." She gave him one of her smiles and walked out the room.

Ushio was left behind completely confused and in déjà vu.

_What's going on? Why...am I feeling like this?_

* * *

~School Festival - Day 3~

"Ushio? Hey, Ushio!"

"Huh? What?" The blue haired male was snapped out of his daze. It was the last day of the festival and their class was back to managing their café.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Perfectly okay." He replied too quickly that made Hiroshi suspicious.

"Well, the girls wanted us to get some more supplies, but I have another table to serve. You think you can handle it yourself?"

"Yeah yeah, you just worry about finding the perfect girl." Ushio replied, earning a blush from Hiroshi. He may like to flirt with girls, but in truth, he was quite sensitive and serious when it came down to finding a girlfriend.

Ushio smirked at the reaction and went to the back of the room to take off his bunny ears (there was no way he was going to leave with them on). The supply room was on the first-year's floor. From what he was told, they were in need of cups and plates.

**xXx**

Maki uncomfortably leaned against the wall as Kazuma trapped her between his arms in a corner. She wasn't exactly pleased that they had to work together for their class idea for the festival. Earlier, he tried to make a move on her and she slapped him, which led to her current situation.

"You know, I tend to like feisty girls more than the goodie-two-shoes."

"And I'm pretty sure I told you that I have no interest in jerks like you." Maki rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Why are you playing hard to get Nishikino-san?" Kazuma leaned in closer towards her.

"Maybe because you don't know his to treat a girl." Another voice appeared from behind them. He had dark hair and honey brown eyes, but there was something off about the air he emitted. Backing away from Maki, Kazuma glared at the other male and walked away.

"What's his problem?"

"Beats me." Maki took a deep breath to slow down the pace of heart, only to be once again pinned against the wall.

"Although, I have to agree with him, you do seem like one who plays hard to get." He smirked, making the redhead blush.

"W-wha-" Before she could manage to say something, he leaned in closer, making her close her eyes. That is, until a force at the speed of light slammed into the wall adjacent to the one she was leaning against. The sudden force made Maki jump and open her eyes.

In front of her stood another boy with dark hair and honey brown eyes. This person had a scent of rain mixed with an ocean breeze. His eyes shined brighter than the other, but they were also filled with a large amount of resentment.

"What are you doing here Satoshi?" Anger could clearly be heard behind his words.

"Just came here with some of my friends, that's all. No need to be so uptight Ushio." The other boy smirked again at Maki. "If you're worried about your girlfriend, she's perfectly fine."

And with that, he walked off. Maki and Ushio were left behind in a silent atmosphere. The older turned around to face the first-year and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"He didn't try to do anything to you, did he?" Worry replaced the anger in Ushio's eyes as he asked the question. Maki had to admit, it was kind of adorable how he furrowed his eyebrows together.

"I'm fine...but who was he? And why does he look sort of like you?" Ushio let her go and averted his gaze from lilac irises.

"He's...Sonoda Satoshi...my cousin. We don't get along too well."

"Oh." That was all she could say. Then she began to madly blush at what Satoshi had said.

_Girlfriend._ The first-year looked at the older and noticed that he was in deep thought. Did he not realize what the other had said?

"A-anyways, why are you here? Shouldn't you be serving for your class?"

"I came down here to get some more supplies. Then I bumped into Shinoda-san who looked like he saw some ghost and had a bad feeling, so I went where he came from. And found you with Satoshi..." The ending of his words were hinted with a little bit of bitterness.

"As much as I don't want to admit to it, he did help me from Shinoda-san, but that doesn't mean I like him either." Maki tried to lighten up the mood as they walked back to her classroom.

"You have a tendency of getting into trouble nowadays." Ushio chuckled. "I hope Honoka and Rin aren't being a bad example."

"W-what's that supposed to mean? I don't get you." The red haired girl crossed her arms and huffed. Instead of getting a reply she got a relived smile from him instead.

"I guess I should hurry and head back; they're probably wondering where I've been."

"Wait." Maki stopped him before he could leave, twirling her finger in her hair. He turned around with a raised eyebrow. "My class is doing the play at two...if you want to...you can come and watch."

Her cheeks began to burn as he blinked at her invitation. Then his signature smile appeared on his face.

"Sure, I'll be sure to tell Honoka and the others too. But that's rare, having Maki invite me to something." He chuckled, making her face turn even redder.

"I-It's not like I want you to come or anything! I-It's just my way of saying thanks for earlier!"

"You're not very honest Maki." Ushio made sure to leave with his class's supply before Maki threw something at him.

**xXx**

"Why is the play not starting yet?" Honoka used her hand to see farther.

They all arrived late at the auditorium and noticed that everyone was sitting in the seats chatting among each other.

"I'm not sure." Nozomi answered.

"Honoka-chan!" Rin ran towards the other ginger, following behind her is an out of breath Hanayo.

"Ah, Rin-chan, what's up?" Sapphire eyes turned to the first-year.

"Maki-chan needs help!" Without further explanations, she dragged the other orange haired girl with her as everyone else followed after.

They arrived backstage where the class producing the play were preparing for the big show. There was only one problem.

"We can't do a show with a damaged prop." Some of the classmates were arguing with each other.

"What choice do we have? There's only thirty minutes left before the play starts."

They argued back and forth as Maki stood in between them. She looked like she was ready to blow off the people surrounding her and leave.

"What wrong? Whoa." Honoka jumped in the quarrel and noticed the dress Maki was wearing. It was tattered by the sleeves and had some paint stains on the ridges of the dress. "What happened?"

"The dress that Nishikino-san is supposed to wear for her role was somehow ruined. We were debating on what to do since there is not enough time to have a new one made." One of Maki's classmate explained.

Amber eyes observed the red haired girl and noticed that she was frustrated, and clearly, very upset. Ushio then looked at the red dress she was wearing. It wasn't badly damaged, but enough for the audience to notice it. He thought hard on how to control the situation.

"Kotori," He turned to the taupe haired girl. "do you think you can handle it?"

His childhood friend gave him a smile. "Leave it to me." And with that she pulled Maki out of the crowd.

The silence that surround the group became heavy. Everyone was worried about the outcomes.

"What's taking them so long? There only fifteen minutes left before the play is supposed to start." One of the first-year grew frantic.

"Everything's going to be okay." Honoka reassured the underclassman.

"How can you be so sure? What if-"

"Don't underestimate Kotori's ability." Ushio spoke in a serious tone surprising the others. His determined eyes showed that he had faith in Kotori. "All of you should get ready yourselves. Maki will be with the rest of you soon."

They nodded and returned to their work. Ushio was t sure why, but he felt uneasy when they all left. Like there was someone there who knew the real reasoning behind the fight between the classmates.

"All done." The club members all turned and saw Kotori pushing an embarrassed Maki from behind. "There's no need to be so shy, Maki-chan."

The redhead's dress was completely different from what she wore from before. With the use of ribbons, Kotori was able to mend the tattered sleeves and hide the paint stains.

"Wow, nice job Kotori." Himawari complemented the work, earning a bright smile and thanks from the said person.

"Maki-chan, why is your face so red?" A short certain third-year asked the younger girl. "Is it because a certain someone is here?"

"S-shut up!" Amethyst gems averted from red orbs.

"What play is your class doing anyways?" Hiroshi asked. Ushio was quite glad he did, before the two would start arguing with each other.

"Romeo...and Juliet." Maki mumbled under her breath.

"Maki-chan~, I couldn't quite pick up what you said. Could you speak a little louder?" Nozomi teased the younger girl.

"WE'RE DOING ROMEO AND JULIET, AND I HAVE TO PLAY JULIET!"

Nozomi grinned at her reaction and snickered. The younger girl growled in annoyance before crossing her arms and huffing.

"Alright Nozomi, you had your fun." Eli warned her best friend to stop teasing the first-year. "We should go and get some seats before there aren't any left."

"Let's go nya!" Rin cheerfully led the way along with Honoka. Everyone filed after them one by one, leaving the backstage. The only one who didn't was a blue haired boy.

"Good luck Maki." He gave her his words of encouragement, making her blush, before leaving her behind.

**xXx**

The audience were clapping loud as the cast came out one last time for their final bow. Mackinaws glad that the play was over. It meant two things: one, she could get out of the dress, and secondly, she could finally get her hand away from Kazuma's (for some odd reason, when she did hold his hand, she could feel a strong negative aura coming from the audience that made him very stiff).

Maki's class was scrambling to get everything cleaned up. She decided to take this time to get changed back into her uniform. Unfortunately, there were others blocking her way in, and they were none other than Itou Yumi and her crew.

"Please move out of the way if you're not going to use the changing room." Maki really didn't feel like dealing with then at the moment.

"Hmph, you really have some nerve Nishikino. Maybe that's why your dress had to be fixed to match your personality." Yumi smirked, making the blood in Maki's body boil.

"You-"

"I never expected Itou-san to be that kind of person. I guess looks can be very deceiving if you're not careful." The familiar voice that would always appear at the right time appeared from behind them. Unamused citrine gems gave Yumi and her group a blank stare. "I don't approve of such actions."

"But Sonoda-sempai, don't you see that Nishikino-san is the one deceiving-"

"I do not want to hear anything you have to say about Maki!" Ushio's shout scared all of the first-years, even Maki. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Please leave. I don't want to speak to anyone who tries to harm my friends."

Yumi, on the verge of tears, stormed out the backstage. Her crew followed after her, in fear of what the bluenet would say to them.

"Shall I report this to Eli and the chairwoman?"

"No, it's fine." Maki replied, not able to look into his eyes.

"Maki, this is serious. This could be considered bullying." Ushio raised his voice a little again.

"It okay, I'm stronger than you think, but...thank you...for helping me out."

He sighed at his decision, but respected it. "I should go. You need to change out of the dress right?" As he walked away, Maki stopped him.

"Wait!" Mentally, the redhead slapped herself for doing so. He raised an eyebrow, wondering why she asked him to wait. "I-If it's okay with you...could you wait for me..."

"O-okay."

He didn't understand why, but the way she asked was kind of cute.

_Wait...what?_

**xXx**

"So what made you come and look for me?" Maki grew curious to why only the second-year came alone.

The pair were walking down the empty hallways. The rest of the students were now enjoying another show in the auditorium.

"Everyone else had to go and do something. Since I was on break, I wanted to congratulate you for the successful play. But I have to say, the role didn't suit you at all." He gave her his signature smile.

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't get you!" Maki puffed her cheeks and looked the other way, earning a chuckle from the boy beside her.

"Juliet, a maiden who fell in love with a man who she met for one night." As he spoke they walked up the stairs to the roof. "To me, you don't seem to be the type of girl who would carelessly fall in love with someone at first sight."

"Then what kind of girl do you think I am?" The scarlet haired girl was still somewhat annoyed with him.

He opened the door to the roof and they both walked onto it taking in the fresh air. "I think you're more of a person who would try and get to know the person before realizing you're in love."

Maki's face grew hot. His comment made her blush. What made him think this way? Was he always watching her?

"So...what if you're right?" Ushio turned around to face Maki. Her cheeks were as red as her hair, but she made the decision to not run away. "I've...always been the type of person who thought love at first sight was stupid. In fact, I though such things as love wasn't even real...but...I guess I was wrong."

The older boy blinked in surprise from the sudden change of personality. Was he hearing her correctly? "Are you sure you're Maki?"

"Mou, I'm being serious here! I like you! I don't know when I started feeling this way, but it was frustrating admitting to it okay? I love you!"

Maki ran off the roof before Ushio could stop her. He was shocked from the sudden confession. There was little time for him to even react.

_What am I going to do?_

**xXx**

The blue haired boy dragged his feet to the clubroom. He was mentally drained and just wanted to be alone. He figured that everyone else would be outside and enjoying the after-festival activities.

"What's with the long face Ushio?" The said person grimaced from the familiar voice.

"Why are you still here Satoshi?"

"I'm hurt, why are you so cold to me even though we're related?" The other boy feigned a hurt expression.

"Considering you were the sole reason I moved to the city in the first place, I think my reason of disliking you is valid enough." Amber eyes rolled at his acting.

"I think bygones should be bygones. I'm sure Himawari-chan would want us to get along with each other."

"What does Himawari have to do with us?"

"Considering she's my girlfriend, I think she's very involved." Ushio looked at his cousin in disbelief, but from the looks of it, the other wasn't joking.

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"I heard that girl confess to you." Satoshi smirked at the other. "I thought she was already your girlfriend. You seem to be might protective about her."

Every fiber in Ushio's body froze. He glared at the other boy. "Stay out of it. This has nothing to do with you."

"I came here to see Himawari...and also to reconcile what I did in the past to you. It's what Grandfather would want." Satoshi sighed. "What are you going to do? From my perspective, you seem to care about her a lot."

"I...it's more complicated than that...besides you know I have other things to be worrying about."

"Does she know?"

Ushio didn't answer. The mere thought of telling the others had some of their faces unbearable to look at. Instead of waiting to hear anything else of what Satoshi had to say, he walked to the clubroom. When he arrived at the door, he heard voices on the other side.

"Then everything is set." Nozomi spoke. "Since Maki-chan finally confessed, all we have to do is wait."

"You make it sound so easy." A familiar first-year spoke up.

"But Maki-chan, you said you weren't going to lose nya."

"She has a point Maki-chan." said Hanayo.

Ushio was confused. Lose? What did Rin mean by that?

"But I can't believe you three actually confessed to him. He's probably pulling his hair out by now." Nico laughed.

"Nico, it's not like I wanted to do it okay!" Ushio felt a pang in his chest when heard Eli speak.

"Kotori-chan, how do you feel?" Honoka asked her childhood friend.

"Hmmm, I wonder~." She replied in a sing-song voice.

"My, Kotori-chan is so playful." Himawari teased.

**-SLAM-**

All of the girls jumped from the noise. There in the doorway stood an angry bluenet.

"U-Ushio what-" Maki's sentence was cut off by him.

"Was this all a game to you guys!? The confessions?! I took them seriously, and here you guys are laughing about them?!" He shouted at them. Hurt and anger could be heard behind his words.

"Wait, it's not what you think-" Eli tried to calm him down but it was no use.

"No! I've heard enough!" He hardens his gaze one more time at them before storming away.

Everyone in the room were speechless. They knew their plan to confessing could backfire, but not in this kind of way.

* * *

**So…that happened.**

**Final chance to vote for your girl. Polls will close in about two weeks and so will votes. I'll make sure to count the ones that make the deadline. **

**May the votes be in your most favor…**

**Until Next Time…**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back, and I can definitely tell you that I was not doing homework while trying to write this chapter. If you're still wondering, yes polls and voting are still open, but there is a slight problem. There must be something wrong with the sight because my story stats and poll count are kind of screwed up. It say that I have no view for my stories and my polls have like 34 votes, but the choices only show up to 20 or so. So, there is a possible chance that I won't be counting the poll votes, unless the problem is fixed by next week from today.**

**I hope you all will make your final decisions. If sometime during the week I am able to finish the next chapter and no one else is voting, then I'll just post it and end everything. I hope all of you have enjoyed this story and hope you will continue to support me in the future. **

**-Zero**

* * *

Secret - Ch. 14

The following days, Ushio refused to talk to anyone except for Hiroshi. During self-study, he would ignore Honoka, Himawari, and Kotori. Lunch break wasn't any better. As all of the members searched for him to explain everything, he was hiding in the library eating his lunch. They wanted to clear things up, but the bluenet was acting the opposite of what they wanted.

"Please Hiro, you're our only hope into getting everything cleared up."

"No way. I don't want him mad at me. Besides, he has other things he's more worried about. The whole idea of confessing just made everything worse."

"What do you mean by that?" Himawari and the rest of the members looked at the older twin suspiciously.

"Crap, I wasn't supposed to say that." He mumbled under his breath. "Anyways, my answer is still no!"

"I'm begging you Hiro. Look at those three and tell me that you can continue seeing them like this?!" Himawari pointed at Kotori, Eli, and Maki sitting at the table dejected.

Her older brother opened his mouth so argue back, but the three girls looked up at him and gave him a silent plea, making all of his words stuck at his throat. "I swear...how does Ushio manages to deal with all of you every day." Hiroshi rubbed his temple.

"Fine, I'll do what I can to make him at least consider listening to you guys. That's the best I can do."

"Thank you, Hasegawa-kun." Eli gave him a thankful smile.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm not even sure if I can get him to listen."

**xXx**

The whistle of an arrow singed along with the wind as it was released from the bow string. The thud of the arrow hitting the target soon came afterwards, but the frown stayed on the blue haired archer's face. His mind was being plagued with many thoughts. Frustrating thoughts. And they were preventing him from practicing, as the past results have been the same. Off target.

Ushio sighed. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't mad at the others anymore, but even so, ignoring them hurt him a lot too. He was sure they were messing with him at first, but...there was a strange feeling envying his heart. Ultimately, in the end, it became clouded with his thoughts about his grandfather who was still in the hospital.

"Cancer..." A medical diagnosis that has become part of society's everyday life. So why does it feel so foreign coming out of his mouth.

Yes, Ushio's grandfather had been diagnosed with cancer. It had spread to the point where even treatment could not help him. It was only time before his family would bid his grandfather farewell.

The blue haired boy tightened his grip around his bow. He hated feeling this way. The feeling of helplessness.

"Ushio...can I talk to you for a bit?" Hiroshi appeared from behind.

"About?"

"...You listening to what Himawari and the others have to say..." There mere thought of doing so made Ushio's chest burn.

"No." Amber orbs hardened before turning back to the target.

"Come on, I'm sure you-"

"My answer is no. Why must all of you be so persistent?" The bluenet grabbed another arrow and pulled it back.

"You do understand how much you're putting those three in, right?"

"Oh, so that girl wasn't the only one who confessed to you." Another, annoyingly familiar, voice came from behind the other two males. The unwelcome presence made Ushio released his arrow, causing him to miss the target completely.

"Why are you here Satoshi?"

"I came to pick up Himawari-chan, but let's not talk about that when there are better things to discuss." A taunting smile appeared on the other Sonoda's face.

"Yes, which reminds me. You say Himawari is your girlfriend, so why where you trying to get close with Maki?"

The temperature between them began to rise. Hiroshi began to panic infrared of what might happen next.

* * *

"Do you think Hiroshi-kun will be able to convince Ushio-kun to listen to us?" Honoka asked the younger twin.

Before the brunette could answer the other, her phone began to vibrate. On the screen it was a message sent from her brother. She opened her phone and read the text.

_Come to the archery range and get your boyfriend out of here before he and Ushio rip each other's heads off!_

The mention of her boyfriend was already a red flag for the younger twin.

She knew well how the two cousins didn't get along with each other. Ever since they were little, Satoshi would pick on Ushio for growing out his hair. Eventually, it escalated to the point where Ushio and his family moved, thus leading to their current situation.

In a heartbeat, Himawari was up on her feet and running towards the school archery range. The rest of the members were confused, but soon followed after her.

**xXx**

"What's it to you if I tried something like that? It's not like you were going out with her or anything. Besides, I heard your other friends had quite the looks too."

Ushio pulled Satoshi by his shirt collar and brought the other's face closer. Anger burned in the bluenete's citrine gems as the reflected in the other's eyes.

"This is exactly why I will never be able to get along with you. You treat everything like a game." The slightly shorter boy slammed the other against the wall. "I swear, if you try to make a move on any of them I won't forgive you. And if you do anything that hurts Himawari, I'll make you regret it."

"Talking big for someone who can't even make his own decisions." Ushio gripped Satoshi's shirt tighter and released his right hand, balling it into a fist. As he pulled it back someone stopped him from punching Satoshi.

"Ushio-kun stop!" Kotori hugged him from behind.

"Kotori is right, fighting won't solve anything. You always said that thinking with a clear head is the right way." Eli lowered his right arm.

His left hand still had a grip on the other's shirt until Maki rested her hand on top of his. "This isn't like you." Her touch made Ushio release his grip on Satoshi's shirt.

All of their words brought him back to his true self. He pulled away from them and walked away to pick up his bow. Clearly, he was still mad at everyone, but it was better than having two boys brawling each other in the archery range.

Satoshi dusted himself off as Himawari stood by his side. He eyed Ushio and continued to push the other's buttons. "Running away now?" The blue haired boy turned around with eyes full of flames.

"Satoshi-kun, stop it!" Himawari tugged on his shirt sleeve, hoping her boyfriend would listen.

"I told you already, I don't want to get them involved."

"Well, they already are. I will give you a choice right now, tell them or I will." A silent war was being waged between the two.

"What are they talking about?" Honoka looked at Hiroshi who averted his eyes.

"It's not in my place to say."

"Hiro, tell us." The younger twin persisted. Before the older could open his mouth to argue back, Ushio spoke up.

"Grandfather's health is getting worse...and he wants me to marry his old friend's granddaughter..." Ushio took a deep breath and sighed, avoiding any eye contact. "They want us to get married after we both graduate."

Dead silence filled the archery range. The girls didn't know how to react to the news. Unable to handle the tension any longer, the boy with navy hair decided to change out of his archery uniform. That is, until his phone began to ring.

"Hello..." As he listened to the other person on the side of the line, his eyes widened. "Yes, I'll be immediately!"

He felt his heartbeat quicken, mind blurring. Running into the changing room, he managed to get back into his uniform. Before leaving the archery range, he locked eyes with Satoshi. That was more than enough to give him a hint of the situation. They both left the school grounds in a hurry.

"What just...happened?" Hanayo spoke up to break the silent atmosphere.

"It's no secret that Ushio and Satoshi never got along, but their grandfather loves them both dearly. Because Ushio tends to listen more, he is often burdened with family issues while Satoshi gets the easy way out." Hiroshi explained.

"But that's not fair nya!"

"Yet, Ushio never complains about it. Which is why he's conflicted with his own feelings now that his grandfather's condition is getting worse." The older twin looked at three certain girls. "I don't know what exactly he's thinking, but I do know that he's afraid of hurting all of you."

**xXx**

The next day, Ushio was absent from school. He came to school the following day, but his distant eyes and absentmindedness gave away all of his thoughts and emotions. Everyone knew what had happen without his explanation.

It was extremely hard for Kotori to watch Ushio be so lifeless. He was always serious and aware of his surroundings. The taupe haired girl wanted got see him smile again. She wanted to see his charming kind smile that made her heart race. She wanted to hold him and never let him go.

Maki wasn't any better. Her thoughts about a certain second-year became conflicted when she tried to put herself in his shoes. She understood well what it was like to have decisions being made for her. The redhead wanted to talk with Ushio, but there was a part of her holding back in fear of what he would say to her. For once in her life, she wanted to be selfish. She didn't want to lose what she became comfortable around.

Eli watched all three of her friends as she sorted out her feelings. The blonde understood that there is a chance where two of them would get hurt, but also a chance where all four of them do. Being the older than them, she wanted to be a pillar of support, but being a piece to the puzzle...she too, didn't want to throw away her strong feelings for him.

* * *

"Ushio, how about we go and have some leisure time to get all of that stress off your mind." Hiroshi threw and arm around the other.

"Sorry, but I have plans after school today. Why don't you guys go without me?"

It's been a whole week since the funeral for Ushio's grandfather. The bluenet's friends hadn't had a proper conversation with him since because he had many things to take care of with his family.

"Eh~, Ushio-kun, are you sure you're not trying to avoid us still?" Honoka pouted at the navy haired boy and received a small smile.

"I told you guys already..." Amber orbs subconsciously made way towards a taupe haired girl. "I'm not mad about that anymore...I just...have some things to take care of, that's all."

**xXx**

"We really went without him huh?" Kotori muttered to herself.

"It can't be helped when he's busy with other things. Besides, he's not some other people who can keep put those things aside." Maki replied.

"Maki is right. Ushio is the type to try and keep his mind focused on one thing...but even then, I can't help but wonder...about you know..."

All three girls were walking in the back of the group and were talking amongst themselves. Never once had they mentioned the confessions after they found out about Ushio's grandfather and the arrange marriage. So all three have decided, when they have the chance, to tell him again. Only this time, they were going to make it clear that they were serious.

"Quick hide!" All three girls were suddenly pulled behind a bush when Himawari had yelled out those words.

"Why are we hiding?" Maki asked, annoyed by the sudden course of action.

"..." None of the others answered.

"Mou, you guys are acting like kids." The redhead stood up and walked away from the others, only to stop in her tracks.

"Maki-chan?" Kotori furrowed her eyebrows when the younger girl quickly came back and sat down.

"Why did you come back?" Eli questioned.

"Ushio...he..."

**xXx**

"Sakamoto-san are you alright?" The blue haired boy was completely thrown off guard when the girl had tripped and fell from thin air.

She was a typical Japanese beauty. Her slim figure and long black hair was more than enough to show that she came from a traditional family.

"Hehe, I'm fine, and please no need to be so formal. Nadeshiko is just fine." She gave him a dazzling smile that made his chest tighten.

"I never would have thought that Nadeshiko-san could be quite clumsy." He chuckled as he held out his hand. She thanked him, smiling back.

"I guess that's what happens when when you get too excited about some things. But we didn't come here today for that. What is it that you wanted to talk about Ushio-san?"

His throat became dry. He practiced so many times last night on what he was going to say, but the words wouldn't come out. Internally cursing at himself, he took a deep breath and tried again. But just as has opened his mouth, something from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"Everyone..."

**xXx**

Everyone froze in their footsteps. As they tried to escape from the difficult situation, they had been caught by the blue haired second-year.

"Ahahaha...we were just about to leave." Honoka nervously scratched the back of her head. "We weren't trying to eavesdrop or anything!"

The ginger frantically explained and prayed that Ushio wouldn't get mad at them. But instead of getting mad, she sighed.

"It's fine."

"Eh?" Everyone looked him dumbfounded.

"It will save me some time explain later on." A small smile was now present on his face. He turned back to Nadeshiko and bowed.

"I'm sorry." Once again everyone, including Nadeshiko, alwas taken aback by his actions.

"I don't think that I will be able to marry you after we graduate."

"And why is that?" The other asked for an explanation.

"I...already have someone I like. And I never really realized my feeling until I was told a story about how a man who disobeyed his father's wishes to be with the one he loves the most." Ushio looked up to see Nadeshiko smiling gently at him. "So...I've made my mind in which path I'm going to take."

"I see." She looked at the boy's group of friend's and noticed some of them shocked. "I happy for you then."

"Thank you, Nadeshiko-san."

"I'll see you later then. Oh, before I leave," She leaned closer to Ushio's ear and whispered to where only he could hear. "could you give this to Hasegawa-kun?"

Citrine gems blinked at her request and noticed a small blush on her cheeks. He gave her a knowing smile and put the note in his pocket. Nadeshiko gave him another smile and walked in the opposite direction of the group.

"Ushio-kun, what did you mean by those words?" Nozomi asked the younger boy.

He turned around with a small smile. "I wonder~." And walked off to head home.

* * *

~The Next Day~

He stood in front of the door with a heavy heart. After yesterday, he decided he was no longer going to run away from his feelings.

The day he came back to school after his Grandfather's funeral, he overheard a conversation the club members were having. Maki, Kotori, and Eli poured their feelings out to the others on how they wanted to clear up the issue about confessing. He was conflicted.

Each one of them were dear to him, but never once did he think he would have to choose one of them. It didn't help at that time either that he was to be married to a total stranger. He thought long and hard about how each one of them made him feel.

Kotori was his childhood friend. There was nothing that could replace that. She knew everything he liked and disliked. She knew his weaknesses and strengths. Kotori was kind to anyone and everyone, which made him grateful to know that he had someone like her by his side. The taupe haired girl was important to him, and that alone made him scared of losing her.

Maki was his kouhai. Someone who understood his position when it came to family issues. She was difficult to please, but easy to understand. The scarlet haired girl acted very mature for her age, but Ushio could see through all of it. She had dreams of being a musician, her eyes sparkled every time she stares at the stars, and she smiles brightly when she eats her favorite food.

Eli was his sempai. A person who he looked up to and respected. Although she had her moments where she would tease him or lose of cool composure, she was still reliable. The blonde was there to remind him that there were others that can help, yet at the same time she was a reminder that he needed to help others too.

Ushio wrote a letter to each one of them, asking to meet each girl privately.

He was going to pour out his feelings for that one girl. The one who fell in love with him. The one who changed his mind from marrying another. He was going to let all of his secrets out.

Once again he took a deep breath to clear out his nerves. Lightly knocking on the door, he waited for a response from the other side, and slowly he opened the door.

* * *

**So, this is the moment of truth.**

**Who will I force Ushio to be in a relationship with? *ahem* I mean, who will our dashing knight choose?**

**Let's just say this, I will make to where everyone gets a happy ending. I am basically the god of this story. So, what shall it be?**

**Until Next Time…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally! We have now come to the end of this story. I hope all of you will enjoy it to the very last. All polls and votes are now closed. To all of the readers/voters, thank you for reading this story. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint anyone. I won't spoil who won in this message, so you'll just have to find out as you read. **

**Now that Secret is officially done, I will most likely work on finishing off Forget Me Not and Bound before moving any further with Let's Make a Bet. I hope that you will all continue to read my stories in the far future.**

**-Zero**

**P.S. – I had a lab practical today and I know I totally failed it. Makes me want to crawl into a hole and just disappear. **

* * *

Secret - Ch. 15

When Ushio opened the door, his stare fell upon the beautiful girl staring out the window. She seemed to be in deep thought since she didn't answer the knock from earlier.

"I'm sorry if I made you wait." Ushio spoke up making her jump. He couldn't help but chuckle at her cute reaction.

"Mou, that wasn't funny." The girl pouted.

"Sorry, I just can't seem to help myself." He held back another laugh behind a cough.

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't get you." She huffed while twirling a finger in her hair.

"I apologize for laughing, so please forgive me Maki." Ushio pleaded the younger girl.

"Fine..." She muttered. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

The redhead sat on the piano bench with a calm expression. Truthfully, she was anything but calm. In fact, she rather the ground open up and swallow her to get her out of this situation.

"Well...I'm not really sure where to start..." Citrine jewels traced their way towards the window. Outside the clouds have taken over the sky and the rain had begun to pitter patter against the glass.

A silent pause turned the atmosphere of the room into awkwardness.

Ushio cleared the uneasiness in his throat. "I...wanted to talk about...you know...your confession. After all, you did hear me turn down my arrange marriage." Blood began to rise up his cheeks.

"Oh...right." That was all the first-year could say. Truth was, she was internally panicking about what he was about to tell her. Half of her was nervous while the other half was scared of what he had to say.

"Well...for starters, I really appreciate that you have those feeling for me...but of all people, why me?"

When amethyst jewels locked eyes with determined amber orbs, their owner couldn't help but blush. He was taking her confession serious, so now it was her turn to be completely honest with her feelings...even if that was the one thing she wasn't good at.

"Ushio is always levelheaded. When I'm around you I know I have someone nearby I can count on...but at the same time it's frustrating to have you around. You never seem to be able to read the mood or realize that there were three girls literally right beside you who had been crushing over you for who knows how long and everyone else does or-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I asked why you liked me not list my bad qualities." The older boy stopped Maki before she could go any further. In a way, it was embarrassing him to hear them.

"But..." Maki began to speak again which made the bluenet perk up from hiding his face in his hand. "You're kind to everyone, even to me when I have something smart to say. And you're always there for me when I'm in some kind of trouble. You never leave me out when everyone wants to have fun. You-"

A madly blushing Ushio covered Maki's mouth to stop her from speaking. Her words had caused the second-year to overheat from such praises.

"I-I get it. So you can stop now." Maki nodded before he released retracted his hand from her mouth. "Um...well before anything else I want to apologize to you."

Time stopped for the red haired girl when she heard those words. Apologize? What did he mean by that? Unless...

"It's fine." Lilac irises became hidden beneath the redness of her hair. "I hope you become happy with the person you chose."

She forced herself off the piano bench and move towards the door to leave, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her's.

"I would hope so too, if she would look at me in the eye." Maki's eyes widened at the confession and radiply turned around to see a now flustered bluenet. "I wanted to apologize about when you first confessed to me and not taking it seriously afterwards."

Maki blinked at his apology and became red faced just like him. "M-mou! You should have said that sooner or I really would have walked out on you! This is also one your bad points; you're always so cryptic with your words."

Ushio blinked at Maki's sudden outburst. It wasn't long before he started to laugh. He didn't understand why, but seeing her like this made him feel at ease.

"W-why are you laughing? What with that? I don't get it." Maki pouted, crossing her arms, and stuck her nose in air.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." The boy gave her his signature lopsided smile. "I guess I just realized how much I liked this side of you."

There was a silent pause between the two as the words seeped into their minds. In an instant both of their faces became redder than Maki's hair from Ushio's confession.

"Y-you like me?" The scarlet haired girl managed to ask the question.

"Before we go further into that...I want to know, if I were to leave after this school year ends...would you still be willing to..." He was sure by this point his cheeks had gone through more than 50 shades of red. "go out with me?"

"Eh?"

Citrine gems softened at her reaction. He couldn't blame her for reacting that way.

"Because I turned down the engagement, my grandmother wants me to study overseas with an old friend of my grandfather's. After the school years ends, I made a promise that I would leave."

"Loser."

"Eh?" Ushio was taken aback when Maki called him that.

"Saying things about leaving when we haven't even properly had a date yet..." A pout was present on the younger girl's face. "Loser."

"I'm sorry." The boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and apologized.

_Wait. WAIT._

"M-Maki, you mean-" His body stiffened when she tugged on his blazer to pull him closer.

Everything he was about to say left his mind when he felt Maki's soft lips touch his. He was fighting really hard not to faint. Pulling away, she buried her face in his chest.

"Stupid." She replied with a muffled voice.

Ushio stood in the music room, mouth ajar, as everything was still processing in his brain. He was trying to find the right words to say as he tried to control the coloring of his cheeks.

"A-are you really okay w-with me?" She pulled away from him and glared into his eyes.

"After all this time you're still asking that? Now I'm starting to wonder why I like you."

"Well, didn't you say that I was kind, and-"

"STOP!" Maki covered his mouth as he was about to repeat all of the embarrassing things she had said earlier.

"Ara. Maki-chan is being dishonest with her feelings again." An annoyingly familiar voice pulled the pair out of their little world. Turning their heads around, they faced not one person, but their whole group of friends who had Cheshire smiles plastered on their faces.

"If you keep acting like that I might just take Ushio-kun for myself Maki-chan." Kotori playfully teased.

"Kotori is right, if you're not careful, one of us might steal him from you." Eli winked at the redhead.

"Maki-chan!" Honoka called out her name. "Fighto-dayo!"

"W-why is everyone h-here? D-don't tell me..." The first-year stammered.

"We heard everything. I can't believe Maki had the guts to actually say all of those embarrassing things. Let alone kiss him." Nico snickered. Maki's cheeks brightened at the statement.

"Nico-chan is right! Rin lost her bet because of Maki-chan nya!" The orange haired girl cried as Honoka and Himawari high-fived each other.

"It's okay Rin-chan, I'll share my sweets with you." Hearing that from the brunette made the feline-like girl to hug her childhood friend.

"At least we also got to hear Ushio say some embarrassing things too." Hiroshi grinned.

Just as Maki was ready to explode and chase her friends away, Ushio took hold of her hand making her face flush furher. She met with his eyes and saw a hint of what he was planning on to do. Tightening her grip, she gave a silent nod. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. The couple dashed out of the music room, catching everyone else off guard.

"Ah, they're trying to escape!" Himawari exclaimed.

"After them!" Nozomi ordered.

"Where are we going?" Maki huffed as they ran down the hallways.

"Anywhere." Ushio glanced back at his girlfriend. "As long as you're with me."

Before looking down from being flustered, the redhead was certain the tip of Ushio's ears were also red. Their friends' shouts could be heard not far behind them, but never once did the two loosen their grip from each other's hands. The warmth that flowed through their body was more than enough to tell them that this was real. The smallest gestures was there to prove that what they had was real.

It was no secret. The feeling they had for each other was the same.

* * *

~After Graduation~

It was now spring, and the third years have graduated from Otonokizaki, leaving behind the rest of the club members. Spring was a time of many goodbyes and new beginnings. The Idol Research Club was saying their last goodbye to one of their members as they sent him off to the airport.

"Do you have everything?"

"Hiro, you're starting to sound like my mother." Ushio chuckled at his friend. "Besides, I'm not someone who would forget my bags after thinking I was late for my flight."

"That was once okay." The older Hasegawa twin blush. "But it really is going to be lonely without you around."

"Really, I thought you would be thrilled since you'll be surrounded by more girls."

"More like get thrown into their crazy stunts and ideas." Hiroshi grumbled.

"Do your best." Ushio patted the other's shoulder and gave him his empathy.

"Ushio-kun, what time does your plane take off?"

"11:00...Himawari...why is he here?" Amber orbs glared that the boy with her.

"Don't be so mean Ushio, I'm just here with my girlfriend." A smile was present on Satoshi's face, but returned the same gesture back at his cousin.

"Come on you two, don't start fighting now."

"Fine." The pair replied back simultaneously.

"Where's everyone else?"

**xXx**

"Ow!" Honoka rubbed her forehead after it was flicked by Maki.

"What's with you? Why are you so close?" Amethyst gems glared at the ginger.

"I was just wondering what Maki-chan was thinking about since Ushio-kun is leaving."

Honoka's statement made the redhead frown even more than she already was.

"Maki-chan, your face is going to stay like that forever if you keep frowning like that."

"No-zo-mi." Maki grumbled, making the purple haired girl grin behind her hand.

"What are you guys doing?" All heads turned around and found Ushio with the twins. The bluenet raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend since she looked like she was ready to rip someone's head off.

"Nothing." A faint color of pink dusted the pianist's cheeks.

"Help me Ushio-kun, Maki-chan hurt me~." Honoka threw her arms around her childhood friend, making him lose his balance. The ginger winked at Nozomi, signaling their plan.

"You probably did something that annoyed her." He bluntly stated.

"Eh~." Honoka let out a noise of dissatisfaction.

"What if Maki-chan hurt me Ushio-kun?" the taupe haired girl teased the boy.

"W-well..." Sweat began to bead down his face when he came face to face with Kotori and Maki's looks.

"Come on, don't make things difficult for Ushio now." Eli broke the flow of the teasing towards the couple. "Honoka, if you want to be alive by the time we see Ushio off, I'd advise you to unhook yourself from him before Maki does more than just flick your forehead."

"Ahaha...I guess you're right." Honoka backed away from Ushio and hid behind Kotori in fear of what Maki would do to her considering the aura she was emitting was not so friendly at the moment.

"I guess I should be heading towards my gate soon." The blue haired boy looked at the time on his phone.

"How long will you be gone?" Asked Hanayo.

"For a whole year, but I'll be able to visit during the holidays." Everyone was surprised to hear his answer. They all looked back at Maki who was silently staring off towards the crowds of people.

"How about some drinks before we leave?" Citrine met with emerald and a knowing smile appeared on Nozomi's face before giving him a wink. The purple haired girl pushed off her friend's to the farthest drink machines so the couple could be left alone.

Although there was some resistance, Nozomi managed to get all of them to go. Once everyone left, a wave of silence surrounded the pair.

"Do you really have to go..." Ushio was surprised that the younger girl was the first to speak. Usually, he had to be the one who initiated the conversation.

"You know we already had a talk about this." A small sigh escaped his lips.

"Loser." Maki mumbled averting her eyes from the bluenet.

After that day they starting going out, the two made sure to spend plenty of time together before the new spring semester came. Even though Maki understood that this was better than seeing Ushio marry someone else, she was still a girl who didn't want her boyfriend to leave.

"Maki-"

"Maki-chan! Maki-chan! Look! Look! They have tomato juice in their vending machines!" Before Ushio could properly convey his feelings, Rin popped out of nowhere with a can and pushed it in front of the redhead's face. Slightly annoyed, Ushio turned to see the rest of their friends with nervous faces. They knew they had ruined the couple last moment alone, but it couldn't be helped since it was Rin who did it.

"Its 11:45, I have to get going."

**xXx**

When they arrived at Ushio's gate to board the plane everyone said their goodbyes. Satoshi and Ushio even shook hands as a small peace treaty for Himawari's sake (although there was this some tension between the two).

"You better call once you get there." Honoka demanded.

"Like I said, are you guys my mother now?"

"No, we just don't want to see that tsundere moping around." Nico added earning a elbow from the blonde beside her after the redhead tried to retort that she wasn't.

"What Nicochii meant was, we don't want Maki to look so sad without you." Nozomi clarified.

"If you don't, we'll all buy tickets and come looking for you." Kotori jested.

"Alright. I'll make sure to call once I get there." He gave the taupe haired girl a smile before glancing at Maki from the corner of his eye. For a small moment their eyes met, but being the person she was, Maki quickly averted her stare.

"Well, I'm off." He picked up his carry-on bag and gave his friends one last smile.

"Take care!" Everyone sent him off with smiles. But just as he turned his back, someone tugged on the back of his shirt and rested a head on his back.

Ushio was surprised at first, but he knew there was only one person who would do this to him at the last minute. A soft smile was now present on his face. He looked at the screen o his phone and saw that he could spare a little more time.

"What's wrong Maki?"

"Nothing really."

The navy haired boy turned around to face his girlfriend, but when he did, he was shocked to see tears threatening to fall from her eyes. His protective persona kicked in and he immediately embraced her to hide the face she was making (although, he had to admit, it was almost cuter than her pouting face).Maki returned the gesture and hurried her face more into his chest.

"Maki, it's time for me to go."

"Just a bit more...let me stay like this..." Her voice came out in a muffle.

Ushio pulled away, much to her displeasure, and stared into her lilacs irises. He pushed her bangs to the side and gave her a small, quick kiss on her forehead. The bluenet was never one who liked to publicly display his affection, but he figure this was the least he could do. Both blushing, they finally decided that it was time to let him board his plane before it leaves without him (Maki wouldn't have minded though).

"I'll call you soon." And with that, he was finally able to board his plane.

"I didn't think Ushio-kun had it in him to do that in front of all of us." Nozomi grinned at the redhead.

"Be quiet Nozomi." Maki grumbled and put her hands in the pockets of her jacket. When she did so, a piece of paper was in her left side.

Looking at the paper, it had Ushio's handwriting on it. Reading its content, a small smile tugged on the corner of her lips.

"Loser, you should have just said it yourself." Wiping away small tears off the corner of her eyes she whispered to herself. "I love you."

_Will you continue to play the piano? I want the whole world to hear you play._

* * *

~Epilogue~

The morning rays of the sun managed to shine through the curtains of the window. The brightness made the bluenet under the bedsheets stir awake. He tiredly rubbed his eyes and glanced at the person snuggled into his chest.

A lopsided smile appeared on his face as he watch the breathing of the sleeping woman. Her red candy colored hair messily reached the upper half of her back. He chuckled at the thought of how his past self would be reacting if he saw the woman sleeping beside him. The small movements he made caused the other to stir in her sleep.

"Good morning Maki."

"Why are you awake so early?" She grumbled, unhappy that she was now awake.

"I guess my brain is still in work mode. I'm sorry if I woke yo-" Before Ushio could finish speaking, Maki pulled herself over his body and sat on his pelvic area. "Eh?"

"Doing such exercises this early doesn't sound so bad either though." The scarlet haired woman licked her lips as her eyes hungrily eyed Ushio.

"I- no- uh- M-Maki are you sure you don't want breakfast instead?" Heat rose up his face as she leaned down and closed in on his neck.

"Thank you for the meal." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"W-wait Ma-"

*Ring~*

The sound of Ushio's cell phone going off broke off the rest of his sentence, making him wrap his arm around Maki's waist and sitting them up so he could reach for the call.

"Hello."

After he had answered, Maki sat in his lap with a pout on her face. She didn't like the fact that it had interrupted her time with her lover. She continued to pout until she heard the familiar voice on the other side of the line.

"Of course- wait Maki!" The redhead took the cell phone and began to speak to the other person on the other side.

"Hello, Papa? Maybe you should call Ushio when we come back home, we were in the middle of something." And with those words she ended the call and threw the phone aside. No longer in the mood, she got off of the bluenet and stretched her body.

"You do realize he's going to kill me when I go back to work right?" Ushio sighed at Maki.

"I'll be sure to miss you," She replied nonchalantly sitting beside him, poking him in the chest. "Ni-shi-ki-no-sensei."

Ushio stayed silent, but it was by far no secret that he was embarrassed to have Maki call him that. The two were on their honeymoon after getting married two days ago. The newlyweds had spent their first night together stargazing, which led to their current situation.

After leaving to go overseas, Ushio began to study medicine seriously. When he came back to Japan, he was able to get into the top medical schools. Instead of taking over the family dojo, he trusted Hiroshi with the position. During that time Maki had also began to take her piano playing to the next step, making her music known to the rest of the world.

Eventually, their friends finally gave Ushio the push he needed to ask the Nishikino heiress to marry him. When they did, it was decided that Ushio would take her family name. Although there was some issues, the navy haired man insisted since she was the only child and daughter from her family (his other argument was that they still had Satoshi to continue the family name much to his displeasure).

"Please don't tease me like that Maki." Ushio tried to control the heating of his face.

"But it's official now." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "And if you want to be teased it will have to wait till later."

With his mouth ajar, he watch his wife walk into the bathroom after giving him a wink. Laying back down in bed he let a sigh escape his mouth.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

***Loud party poppers goes off***

**Congratulations to all Maki voters! You guys had the most votes to who Ushio should end up with in Secret. The results are down below:**

**Maki – 208 votes**

**Kotori – 115 votes**

**Eli – 50 votes**

**Time for some confessions. I started this fanfic in hopes that Eli would be the heroine, but eventually I somehow turned into a pretty hardcore Ushio x Maki shipper. Don't ask. I think it's really possible to ship these two (expect to see future stories for Umi/Ushio x Maki/Masaki stories if I don't end up in some hole from school).**

**Once again, to all you amazing people, thank you so much for reading this story.**

**The end?**


	16. Chapter 16

**To all the reader who thought it was over,**

**Surprise! It's not over yet. But before we go any further with that let me get something off my chest.**

**So I was awake this morning and decided to lay in bed for a while before getting washed up. When I finally decided to do so…I got in a very awkward position when my cousin's boyfriend came over and they were making out on the couch. Truth be told, I had no idea that he was here, but did have some suspicion when the couch was creaking every once in a while. Now I am currently holed up in the bedroom, internally crying because I don't want to walk out and find something to eat or go use the bathroom. To sum everything up, I want somebody to save me right now. Please someone save me~.**

**Anyways…before I wrote the Maki chapter I had already decided that I would write alternate ending too. I just wanted to see how many readers would want that. Luckily, I was able to finish all of them just in time for Kotori's birthday. Thank you so much for your support and I hope you all will continue to support me in the future.**

**Here is: Good End #1**

**P.S. – Apologies if the flow isn't great for this chapter and the others.**

* * *

Secret - Ch. 16

Behind the door were the many desks that belonged to the classroom. There, in her seat, sat the person he asked to meet.

Ushio could hear the beating of his heart in his ears. He didn't understand, why, of all times he would get nervous it had to be now.

"What's wrong Ushio-kun? Your face is all red, do you have a fever?" Half of the girl's voice was concerned while the other half was teasing the boy.

"K-Kotori please don't tease me..." He took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk about...you know...that..."

The taupe haired girl quickly changed her mood. She gave him a smile, letting him know that she was listening.

"I...um...well..." Internally panicking, he was sure he wanted to run away, but the girl in front of the boy made him determined stay.

"You know, I'm serious about Ushio-kun." Kotori interrupted the stuttering mess in front of her and flashed him one of her smiles. "So I'll say it again. I love you Ushio-kun."

"K-Kotori?"

"Ushio-kun is...very mean, but I guess that makes me unfair. Every time you got a love letter, I always hoped you would turn them down. I know I'm being selfish, but I don't want to see Ushio-kun with anyone else. Especially not when I feel this way." Before she knew it, tears fell from her honey brown orbs like the rain outside. "I know...I'm the worst for thinking like this...so-"

Warmth enveloped her from the cool air of the classroom. She was shocked to be in her current position.

The warmth of Ushio embrace. It wasn't new for the ashen haired girl, but the sensation was different than usual. She felt like he was holding onto her for dear life, like he was afraid she was going to disappear.

"Ushio...kun?"

"I'm sorry Kotori. I never really knew that you felt like this for me." He pulled away from the embrace and wiped away her tears. "It must have been hard to be with a dense person like me."

Kotori shook her head. "It may have been hard, but it's one of the many things I love about Ushio-kun."

"You were always the one by my side. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that."

"Hmmm, if you close your eyes for a bit maybe I'll forgive you." She put a finger to her chin. "And you can't open them until I say so."

"What does that have to-" Kotori pouted at him, causing him to fall in defeat. "Okay, okay, I'll close them."

When he did so, Kotori made him sit at his desk. She smiled at how easily he would listen to her requests. It was another one of many things she liked about Ushio. He was her childhood friend that she fell in love with over the years. He was the one who would always worry about others instead of himself. He was dutiful, kind, caring, easily embarrassed, handsome...but most of all he was Ushio.

"You're not going to do anything...are you?" The bluenet nervously asked.

Not answering, Kotori put her hands on his shoulders and slowly began to lean in. Panicking halfway, Ushio opened his eyes and saw Kotori leaning in. Before he could say anything, his lips met with her's and his brain began to shut down. As she pulled away, he was still in the process of having a meltdown.

"Ah, you opened your eyes before I said you could." She pouted again, but on the inside she was proud of her work.

"K-K-K-Kotori! Wha- we- that- d-did we just...k-kiss?" He asked dumbly.

"Mhm, that's my punishment for you..." She looked down and the light in her eyes dimmed. "So...you can stop being nice to me now."

Kotori forced a painful smile that made Ushio's chest twist. He hated seeing her like this because it wasn't part of her personality. But he hated himself even more knowing that he was the reason why she was acting like this.

The bluenet abruptly stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders. Kotori looked up at him from the sudden touch, but met with a quick warmth on her lips. Red faced, Ushio refused to meet with her eyes. The taupe haired girl began to flush as she touched her lips. It wasn't every day the blue haired archer would be to first to initiate contact, let alone anything close to kissing.

"D-does this tell you who I choose? Ushio quietly asked.

"One more time."

"Huh?" He turned to face the slim girl with red cheeks. "K-Kotori, a-are you okay..."

"Kiss me one more time so I know it was real!"

"K-Kotori! Y-you can't start yelling such shameless things at school!" The navy haired boy's blush turned a shade deeper.

"He right Kotori-chan, if you want to shout something like that, you should go even further with your words." Himawari grinned at the two.

"Kotori-chan is so bold." Honoka commented.

The pair jumped at the extra pair of voices, and when they turned around, their whole group of friends were in the classroom with them.

Hanayo and Rin gave the two bright smiles while Eli and Maki gave them congratulating looks. Nico, on the other hand, was not so impressed.

"Ushio." The bluenet turned to face Hiroshi and Nozomi. The two held up their thumbs and smiled at him. "Good job."

Unable to take the embarrassment anymore, something inside Ushio broke and he fainted right on the spot.

"Ushio(-kun)!"

**xXx**

When he woke, Ushio found himself in the infirmary of the school. Sitting up in bed, he sighed to himself. When he did so, another person stirred beside him.

There, Korori was asleep on her arm. Smiling, Ushio reached out towards her and pushed her bangs out of her face. Honey brown orbs fluttered open from the contact and the girl stretched from her position.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Kotori shook her head in response. "I was about to wake up myself."

There was a small moment of silence before the two began to blush from the past events back in the classroom.

"S-so...um...w-what does this make us now?" asked Kotori.

"D-do you have to ask?" Ushio felt a little lightheaded from the thought.

"Eh~, but I want to hear you say it." She teased.

Kotori was expecting her childhood friend to get embarrassed, but was surprised when he took her hand in his. She looked up and met with a serious gaze along with a blush present on Ushio's face.

"Before I say it, I want to know if you're okay with me leaving to go overseas once the school year ends."

"I'll wait for you." He blinked at her quick answer. "No matter how long you're gone, I'll be here waiting for you."

Kotori squeezed his hand to show that her words were the truth. Slowly, their heads once again leaned in.

"Kotori-chan!" The ginger bursted into the room. "Huh?"

"Ushio-kun?!" Kotori cried at the boy who was face planted on the floor.

"Hey Kotori-chan, why is Ushio-kun on the floor?" Honoka was confused.

"Mou~ Honoka-chan you dummy!"

* * *

~The Day before Graduation~

"EH!" Everyone cried in disbelief when they heard the new.

"Ehehe..." Kotori let out a sheepish laugh.

"When?" asked Hanayo.

"Why didn't you tell us nya?" Rin asked afterwards.

"Ushio-kun, I hope you're taking responsibility for this." Himawari added.

The girls bombarded Kotori with questions and at the same time were scolding Ushio.

"Like I said, it's not like it's my fault. Kotori made the decision herself."

"Oh my, Ushio-kun, are you saying you won't take responsibility? Mother is very disappointed in you." Nozomi shook her head.

"You're not my mother! And don't make it sound like we did something indecent!" A blush rose up his cheeks.

"Ara, what kind of thoughts were you having there Ushio-kun?" A grin present on the older girl's face.

"No-zo-mi." The navy haired boy tried his best to control the coloring of his face.

"Ushio-kun is not at fault. I made the decision to study abroad when my mother told me about the fashion program the school had...and it just so happens to be the same school that Ushio-kun is going to."

Everyone gave the two suspicious looks, but caved in when Kotori insisted that it was the truth. However, the couple were very uncomfortable when their childhood friend was being extremely quiet.

Honoka had a dejected look on her face and was staring at the ground. The pair approached cautiously, in fear that something wrong would happen.

"Honoka-chan...I'm sorry."

The apology made the ginger hide her eyes behind her hair and began to shake while clenching her hands.

"Is Honoka in the way?" The question came out in a small whisper.

"Eh?"

Their childhood friend looked up and had tears streaming down her face. "Honoka won't be selfish anymore, so please don't leave!"

She tackled down Kotori as she cried out the words.

"I don't want to two to leave me behind."

"Honoka." The ginger looked up and found the gentle gaze of amber orbs upon her. She sniffled to prevent her nose from running. "Why would you ever think that you're in the way?"

"But- but- but-" Ushio bent down beside his two childhood friends and gave her a gentle pat on the head.

"Honoka is my very first friend. There's no way you would ever be in the way."

"Really?"

"Honoka-chan is our precious childhood friend who can never be replaced." The pair smiled at her.

"So please don't cry anymore. To make it up to you, I'll treat you to whatever you want." Ushio pulled the two up off from the ground.

"Anything?"

"Anything." The boy repeated back with a smile.

"Then I want juice!" A smile appeared on the girl's face making her two friends chuckle.

"..." The rest of their friends stood in the background silently.

"Somehow...I feel like I just watched some soap opera..." Eli commented.

"It can't be helped when the couple treats Honoka as their child." Hanayo chimed in.

"Eh~ Papa, I want juice too!" Himawari jumped on Ushio's back.

"Rin wants some too nya!"

"You guys really don't know your limits." The bluenet sighed. "And who are you calling Papa?!"

Everyone began to laugh. It was no secret that the couple would be leaving to go overseas, but even then, they wanted to spend their moments together with all of their friends.

"See Honoka, you still have everyone here with you. Even though the third-years are leaving you still have the first-years and Himawari and Hiroshi." Ushio added.

"M-mhm. T-then let's go and get that juice!" With a hint of pink on her cheeks she bursted out the room.

"What was that all about?" He raised a brow at the others.

"Maybe you should ask Hiro." Himawari nonchalantly replied walking away to catch up with Honoka.

When his sister mentioned his name, Hiroshi couldn't help but flinch. He could hear a click coming from the inside of Ushio's mind and began to sweat furiously.

"Hiroshi...you have better have a good explanation. It I find out that you're seeing other girls and also tried to make a move on Honoka..." An evil laugh escaped from the bluenet as he emitted a dark aura. "I hope you're prepared to face hell."

As the older twin pleaded for the other to listen to what he had to say, the rest began to file out the room.

"Just imagine if he really did have a daughter." Nozomi commented.

"Ahaha..." Kotori couldn't help but feel sorry for Ushio's future daughter.

* * *

~Epilogue~

"I'm back."

"Welcome back Ushio-kun." Kotori popped out of the kitchen to greet the man. "How was your day?"

"It could have been worse, but I was able to manage all of those kids with Hiro's help." He gave the taupe haired woman a tired smile.

"Now that your home, what would you like first? Dinner? Bath? Or would. You. Like. Me?" Kotori playfully asked making the other blush.

"Ko-Kotori! Don't say such lewd things when we're not married yet."

"Eh~, but we're engaged and now living together. Or are you saying you don't want to marry me now?" The pout on Kotori's face pulled back the man into the memories of when they were still young.

"T-that's not what I meant! Kotori I love you! It's just...things like that are supposed to be after we get married..."

"Hehe, Ushio-kun is so cute when he declares his love for me." She gave her fiancé one of her bright smiles in hope to embarrass him further, but she had never thought it would backfire against her.

"Of course i do." He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "After all, I couldn't imagine anyone else here with me."

Kotori's face instantly changed to red. His words send a shiver up her spine.

"You're being unfair Ushio-kun..." She hugged him, hiding her face in his chest.

"Payback." He chuckled and returned the hug.

After a long day at the dojo and having to deal with many children (including Hiroshi and Honoka who made a surprise visit) he was exhausted. But coming home to be greeted by the person he loves was more than enough to make him wake up the next morning.

* * *

**Kotori end done.**

**Next up, Eli's.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I hoped you enjoyed that last chapter because here's the next one.**

**Here is: Good End #2**

* * *

Secret - Ch. 17

When he entered the room, she saw her body tense. There were many thoughts racing through his mind. He was debating on what he would say to her first.

"U-um E-Eli!"

"Y-yes!"

There was a moment of silence between the two was they awkwardly tried to act normal. Dark clouds began to invade the blue skies and bring them back to the time they were in the room together.

"I'm sorry!" He wasn't sure why, but he felt the urge to apologize to the girl first. Azure eyes widened at the apology and then softened.

"It's fine." She gave him a softened smile.

"I'm really...sorry." He averted his eyes to the ground.

"No...I understand." She forced herself to speak.

When Ushio looked up, he locked eyes with her. But when doing so, he found the quarter Russian crying.

"E-Eli?" He furrowed his eyebrows, but before he could say anything else, she took off and ran out the room.

"W-wait Eli!"

Instead of doing as he asked, the blonde continued to run down the halls. She covered her mouth to hold back another sob. Her chest ached to the point where she rather feel nothing at all.

"What are you standing there for Ushio-kun?" Nozomi appeared from the corner of the hallway. "Go after her."

"Nozomi-chan is right Ushio-kun!" Honoka beamed. "Fight-o-dayo!"

Everyone else smiled at him. Kotori and Maki gave him a knowing nod.

"Everyone..." Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and let all of his worries disappear. "Thank you."

Without another second wasted he ran after her. He already decided, so there was no need to hesitate anymore.

**xXx**

Eli found herself outside in the courtyard under the tree. Before she knew it, the sky had begun to rain. Taking shelter under the tree, she sniffled and wiped away her tears. The blonde managed to get out of the rain before came down harder. Her damp clothes made her cold, but not as cold as what she was feeling on the inside.

As if luck wasn't on her side, even the tree couldn't save her from the rain when it began to pour down. She internally cursed as bitterness filled her chest. But to her observation, the rain no longer touched her, which confused her since she could clearly see that it was raining pretty hard.

Looking up she noticed a blue umbrella above her head. She turned around and found a soaking wet boy holding the object over her.

"I was looking for you."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Because here was a misunderstanding, Eli I-"

"Why are do you have to be so kind?" She pounded her fists against his chest. Tears began to stream down her face once again. "Why do you make me feel this way?"

With every question she asked she hit Ushio in the chest, but never once did he drop the umbrella or try and stop her.

"Why are you all wet..." Eventually, Eli lost all of her energy and anger. The sound of the rain in the background took her back to the time when he walked her home after school.

"Because I was looking for you, all I could do was run around in the rain while not holding the umbrella above me."

"Dummy, what if you get sick?" The blonde gave the other a disapproving look.

"Then I hope you're going to take responsibility." He gave her a small smile.

"U-Ushio what do you-"

"Before I asked you something, there's one thing I want to confirm. Once spring comes, I will have to go study overseas...which means I won't be able to see you as often as you would like, especially since you'll be in college." Citrine met with aquamarine gems. "Would you be willing to be in long distant relationship?"

"If I said yes...what was the other question you were going to ask me?" She asked resting her hand on his chest.

"Ayase Eli, will you go out with me?"

Warmth touched his cold lips when Eli kissed him, amber orbs widening in the process. He could practically feel heat rise up his cheeks and her touch against his body.

"E-Eli, t-that was-"

"That is my answer to your question." The older girl muttered. "Is there a problem with that?"

"W-well it was s-shameless to do such a thing...b-but..."

"But?" Eli couldn't help but smile inwardly at the face he was making.

"I-I guess it wasn't that bad..." Ushio averted his eyes as his cheeks burned with the color red.

Out of nowhere, Eli began to laugh. It was impossible for her to contain it. She couldn't help but want to tease him more because of the face he was making. But instead, she received a more surprising reaction.

Ushio smiled at her laughing face. "Thank goodness, you're not crying anymore." He gently reached out and caressed her cheek, making her blush.

"And slowly the two lovers passionately made love ask the sky continued to cry. Maybe I should write a story using you two as the main characters."

"N-Nozomi!" The two jumped from the extra voice.

There stood the purple haired girl with the rest of their friends who had wide grins on their faces.

"My~, Elichi is so bold."

"Hey hey Ushio, how was the kiss?" Hiroshi nudged the silent boy.

"Heh...heheheheheh..." A madman's laugh came out of Ushio mouth making his friends extremely uncomfortable. "I hope all of you are prepared to run because I'm going to give you all three seconds to do so."

"Crap! Everybody let's get out of here!" Honoka shouted because she knew best out of everyone the wrath of the bluenet. Without another second wasted the group of friend's took off in fear of what would happen to them.

"Come back here!" Ushio chased after them, leaving the umbrella behind with Eli.

The blonde stood where she was and watched as her friend's played in the rain. She smiled at the sight and wondered how much longer will they be able to smile and laugh together like this.

* * *

~After the Graduation Ceremony~

Eli traced her fingers against the table of the student council room as she walked around. The lingering memories filled her mind as she closed her eyes. Time has flew by in a blink of an eye and spring is now here. Officially graduated now, a part of the blonde felt sad at the memory.

The thought of graduating brought her back to the ceremony, making her smile. Honoka, who was now the new Student Council President stumbled with her speech, but managed to convey her feelings to the third-years. Then there was Ushio, who was the second-year representative giving them another farewell speech. She giggled at the fact that it took a lot of practice to get him not to stutter while reading his speech.

A soft, familiar knock brought her out of her thoughts. She smiled and answer to let the person in.

"I knew I would find you here." The bluenet gave her his signature lopsided smile.

"There are a lot of memories here that's why." She returned the gesture. "But I know it's going to be in good hands."

"I do worry though, knowing Honoka, she might start slacking off." Ushio's comment made his girlfriend giggle.

"Are you worried about the school or are you worried that Kotori will spoil Honoka too much once you leave?"

"Both to be truthful."

They both cracked a smile and chuckled at the boy's answer. It was when they both received a text from the ginger to meet in the clubroom that they wondered what their friends were up to.

**xXx**

"W-Wha- I'm going to kill them!" Ushio's eye twitched as he stared at the whiteboard. Eli wasn't any better since she was blushing at what their friends drew on there.

The whiteboard was decorated with hearts and had a large drawing of a love umbrella with the couple's name under it.

"They're just want blood to be spilled on the last day don't-" A tug on his sleeve snapped him out of his rage.

"Can we stay here a little bit longer?"

"Eh?" He turned around and faced a blonde who had tears threatening to fall. Instead of answering her, he held her hand and they stood in front of the whiteboard in silence.

"Eli." Amber orbs looked at the girl beside him.

"Hm?" She hummed in response.

He leaned in close enough for her to hear his whisper. "я люблю тебя" **

* * *

~Epilogue~

"So, when are you two going to decide the get married so I can have some cute grandchildren running around this empty house?" The sudden question had Ushio choking on his tea while Eli's face immediately brighten.

"M-Mother, don't say such weird things!" Ushio's face was no better than his girlfriend's.

"But you two have been dating for three years now. You're both going to be done with college soon. Isn't it about time to be thinking about starting a family?" She innocently replied back. The bluenet opened his mouth to reply back, but his mother continued to ramble. "Eli-chan, if my son doesn't have the guts to marry you then I'll just have to tell his father to ask your parents for an arranged marriage."

"N-no, there's no need to go to such lengths Ayane-san. I'll be sure to let you know when we're both ready for things like that." The quarter Russian managed to stop Ushio's mother from embarrassing the two any further.

"But-"

"I'm sorry Mother, but it's getting late and Eli and I have to leave before the weather gets bad." Ushio abruptly stood up and practically dragged his girlfriend out of his the house before they listened any more of his mother's words.

"Make sure you use protection. Wait never mind, don't use it because I want some cute grandchildren." She teased the couple as they left the Sonoda household.

"MOTHER! Don't say such shameless things out in the open!" The bluenet shout back as they left.

Under the grey skies, the couple walked in linked arms and enjoyed each other's presence. Ushio decided to visit his family for winter break and thought it would be nice to bring Eli along since she got along well with them. In the end, his mother would always find some way to say something to embarrass the two.

"I'm sorry Eli...sometimes my mother can get out of hand with her...comments." His face flushed as he replayed the words in his head.

The blonde couldn't help but giggle. "It's fine. Although it's hard to believe your parents are strict when she has such a laid-back personality."

"I told you that she is a wolf in sheep clothing. Although I must say, the two of you get along well. Too well to be exact. Sometimes it scares me."

"Eh~ if your mother is a wolf then what does that make me?" Eli smiled as she leaned against his shoulder.

"A fox." He replied. "A very sly fox that likes to push my buttons and tempt me when I'm trying to get my homework done."

"Well then, this fox had a proposal." She leaned close to his ear and whispered. "How about we do what your mother asked tonight then?"

The younger individual turned beet red. "E-Eli you know we hadn't done those kinds of things yet! B-besides those things are for after we get married!"

"Then are you saying you want to marry me?" The blonde gave him a teasing smile. Words failed to come out of his house as she released her hold of his arm and ran ahead.

"You really are sly, you know that?" He mumbled under his breath and put his hands in his pocket; in his right side he fiddled with a small box and felt his heart race. There's was no need for him to hesitate. No more walking around in circles.

All he needed was the right time and place to ask. And soon enough, he was sure there would happiness in both their futures.

* * *

**** Russian for "I love you"**

**Correct me if I'm wrong with this because I used Google Translate to help me out. **

**Eli route end.**

**Next Up…is an extra because I don't like odd numbers (unless its 5).**


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope all of you enjoy it. Apologies if it's everywhere since I have no idea what I just finished writing.**

**Here is…Bad End?**

* * *

Secret - Ch. 18

"So care to explain why you have three kids in your house that look like you?" Hiroshi raised a brow at the tired bluenet that was carrying two children who had their arms wrapped around his neck while the third one hide behind his leg.

"I would like to know the same thing. I don't even know who they are beside the fact that I just know their first names. I woke up this morning and found them standing in front of my house." Ushio tiredly replied.

"But they're so cute~!" Kotori cooed at the little girl hiding behind his leg. "This one looks exactly like you!"

"Ushio-kun, are you sure you don't have some explaining to do?" Himawari suspiciously added. All of his friends eyed him.

"Explain what?! You know I'm still in high school! What makes you think that I would...already have done something like that and have kids..."

All of the Idol Research Club members were currently at Ushio's house when he called them for an emergency. When they arrived they had thought he was stuck babysitting his neighbors grandkids again, but to their surprise they found three little girls, all around the age of three, who refused to leave Ushio and also called him-

"Papa!" All three little girls shouted at the blue haired boy.

"It seems like they've taken quite a liking of you to call you that Ushio-kun." Nozomi snickered. All he could do was sigh.

"Kairi, Melody, Ame...it's okay they're my friends who are here to play with you today."

All three little girls all had dark blue hair, but their eye colors contrasted from each other. Kairi was an exact copy of Ushio with her bright honey brown orbs. Melody had lilac colored irises while Ame had aquamarine gems.

"I have to go and prepare some snacks so you three be good now." Although they didn't want him to leave, they all reluctantly nodded their heads.

"So which of you three want to play with Nico-Ni" The brunette held up her signature sign and smiled at them.

Instead of getting an answer, the three ended up going to their own respective person. Ame ended up tugging on Eli's sleeve and dragging the blonde the sit with her. Kairi held up her arms at Kotori, making the taupe haired girl gush at the child and picked her up. Melody was hesitant at first, but she eventually walked to Maki with a book and silently asked to have the redhead read to her.

"Ara, it seems they already have favorites." Nozomi blinked at their actions while Nico pretended that she wasn't the slightest ticked off.

**xXx**

It took Ushio roughly twenty minutes to have enough snacks prepared for everyone. By the time he returned back to the room where everyone was, he found Ame sitting with Eli and Nozomi, Kairi chasing Honoka and Himawari with a toy sword (it seems as if Hiroshi had already fallen victim), and Nico being held back Hanayo and Rin who looked like she was extremely angered by Maki and Melody.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves." The bluenet set the snacks at the table in the room before sitting down.

"Haha it seems like it." Eli smiled at Ushio. They both grabbed a drink for themselves and enjoyed their small peaceful moment.

Ame got up off of Eli's lap and tugged on Ushio's shirt. Kairi and Melody followed afterwards and did the same.

"Hm?" Citrine gems turned their attention to the children.

"Papa." They called to the bluenet in sync. Pointing to the person they were just with, they innocently looked at the navy haired boy. "Mama."

Spitting out his drink Eli had also done the same. Mackinaws madly blushing at what Melody had called her while Kotori was completely head over heals for Kairi caller her that.

"Well, this is getting interesting." Nozomi grinned in amusement.

Ame then walked up to Nozomi and pointed at her. "Nojomi!"

They way she pronounced Nozomi was quite adorable which made the purple haired girl's heart melt.

"My lover!"

Everyone froze at the little girl's declaration of love. All Nozomi could do was blink in confusion.

"As if!" Ushio slammed his hand on the table.

**xXx**

Throughout the whole day the little girls constantly called Ushio Papa while calling their favorite playmate Mama. There were times where Ushio wished he wasn't somewhat responsible for the little girls.

"Nico-nico-nii! Let's play together Melody-chan!" Nico tried to convince the little bluenet to play with her instead of Maki.

Instead of getting the answer she wanted, Melody hugged Maki even tighter and buried her face in the redhead's chest.

"Nico-chan stop, your scaring her." The scarlet haired girl blankly stared at the older girl.

"What?!"

The two argued with each other as Melody continued to hug Maki.

"Kairi-chan, you're so cute~!"

Kotori was hugging the small child to stop her from chasing Honoka and Himawari around with her toy sword. The two trouble makers were completely exhausted from running around in fear of turning out to be like Hiroshi (who was still knocked out).

"Mama let go!" The little girl was red in the face and tried to escape from Kotori who ultimately failed when the taupe haired girl began to softly pat her head.

"Ame-chan, who do you love more, me or Mama? Nozomi teased the little blue eyed girl.

Ame looked back and forth between Eli and Nozomi. She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. Tears were threatening to fall from her blue eyes so instead of answering she ran to Ushio and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Nozomi, please don't tease her like that..." Ushio responded back while rubbing Ame's back.

**xXx**

By late afternoon, all three of the little girls fell asleep. Everyone satin the guest room and took a break after a long day of babysitting. Just when they thought they were finally able to get a break, the doorbell rang, waking all three girls. For some odd reason, a shiver went down his spine as he went to go and open the door. Immediately his jaws dropped when he face the people standing in from of his door.

"Mama!" All three little girls ran to the three women in the doorway.

"Were you a good girl today Kairi-chan?" The ashen haired woman gave a kiss on the child's head and received a smile from the younger.

"Ushio-kun who...is it..." Everyone else had the same reaction as the bluenet when they saw the three women.

"No way..." Nico managed to let the words escape her mouth. For once, everyone agreed with her, even Maki.

In front of them stood three grown up versions of Maki, Kotori, and Eli. It was no wonder that the little girls would constantly call them that.

"We're very sorry Ushio for leaving them without giving you any notices." The woman that looked like Eli apologized to the still shocked bluenet.

"But- how-"

"They're all your's, no matter how much you try to deny it. And to be more exact, we are all the mothers." The red haired woman wearing the white coat answered bluntly while patting Melody on the head.

"Maki-chan is right. Kairi-chan, Ame-chan, and Melody-chan are your daughters." The taupe haired woman beamed brightly.

"EHHHHH!" Everyone was replied in disbelief

The three women smiled at their reactions and then walked to their respective younger self.

"Just the heads up, you should get Ushio drunk as often as you can because he had quite the personality." The older Eli whispered, making her younger self blush at the thought.

"Hey! What do you mean about that?!" Ushio shouted at the blonde woman.

"Ushio's weak spot is usually behind his ear, but be careful not to tease him too much or else he'll turn the tables on you." Maki threw an arm around her younger self and smirked.

"Maki! There are children here!" The bluenet panicked at the hidden meaning behind her words.

"Always make the first move because Ushio-kun is Ushio-kun so he's too shy to do so." Kotori's older persona explained.

"Like I said there are children here! KOTORI WHY ARE YOU TAKING NOTES!" All of his cries were blocked out as the older women continued to give their younger selves pointers on how to seduce him.

Unable to take it any longer he brought out his grandfather's ceremonial knife and dressed himself in a white kimono.

"Mother, Father, please forgive me." A tug on his sleeve made him turn around to face Melody.

"Papa, I love you."

Dropping the knife, Ushio succumbed to the overload amount of innocence that his future daughter radiated.

"I'm so screwed..." He muttered to himself.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think about theses last three chapters. You have my greatest thanks for reading this story.**

**And hey, I finally finished my first multi-chaptered story. I'm so proud of me!**

**Hopefully, if I don't end up dying because of my anatomy class (that I'm doing terrible in right now), then maybe you guys who are reading Bound will finally see the next chapter.**

**THE END**

**Until Next Time…**


End file.
